


Souls Ameliorated

by Kirabaros



Series: Chronicles of Absolution Season 1 [6]
Category: Chronicles of Absolution, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: 1.06. The team has been split up for nearly three months now and it seems like they won't get back together until a chance hunt and an illness/injury force Angela and Dean to confront each other in order to protect Sam and others like him.





	1. Chapter 1

_Then_

… She struggled to take deep breaths and watched as the owner of the voice gave a malicious smile, the hatred plain in her eyes. Finally Angela managed to let out one word, “Mary?”

… “You do have the choice to tell them but be aware that such revelations always have consequences that are not always foreseen,” Apkallu replied…

… Ramos listened grinning. This was going to be good. It was partially mingled in jealousy. He replied, “Sounds like you’re wondering if she’ll take your place in your brother’s life.” This was going to be a profitable night…

 … “I once said that when people find out things about me, I am either still a fellow hunter or become the hunted…”

… _He saw her face looking sad and defiant at the same time. She also looked broken and he could see the blood from a cut on her lip. She was looking at someone and he turned to take a look. What he saw had him shocked. He saw his mother but her eyes were full of hatred…_

… “Too little, too late,” Mary replied in a voice that was tinged with darkness. She paced back and forth in front of Angela still looking at her with intense hatred. “You were supposed to be my friend. You were supposed to protect me and my family. In the end, you betrayed me.”

… _Yellow Eyes smiled and said, “You can’t save them all no matter what you try.”_

… “So Angie, did you think that you could just hand over Sam like that?”

Angela frowned in confusion as she subtly jiggled her wrists. She was almost free. She looked up at Dean and asked, “What are you talking about? Why would I do that?”

Dean pointed at her and nearly shouted, “Don’t lie to me little blood bitch. You used Dad to get to Sam. Why don’t you just admit it?”

… Angela noticed that there was a flicker in Dean. Something must have connected but it was quickly gone. Hell she tried. She shrugged her shoulders, “Let’s face it, you are right Dean, I’m not human and I’ll never be. You want to protect Sam, then kill me and keep at it with the search for Yellow Eyes. Use Absolution to do it.” She walked forward until the tip touched her chest. “Just keep thinking that you are ridding the world of something evil and it will be fine.”

Dean was shocked at that revelation. She killed because it was necessary. Yet she set the demon free that was after Sam. Thoughts warred within his mind as he stood there with the tip of her sword pressed to her chest. The next thing he heard was the crash of a door and Sam’s voice, “Dean!”

… “You’re right Sam. This arrangement is over.” Dean glared at Angela and his brother and walked out of the building leaving everyone else in there…

… _I decided that separation would be best for now. You and your brother are adept at keeping each other out of trouble and you don’t need me bringing you more. I will stick by what I promised your father and keep an eye on you both just not how we had been going. Maybe if things work out we could try again. Like I said before, working in a team has been good for me. Besides families shouldn’t fight…_

… He peered around the edge expecting to see someone in a suit and was surprised at what he saw.

“Hi Bobby.”

_Now_

It was busy in the diner. Folks were bent over their cups of coffee and/or plates of food at the counter. Some were having amicable conversations at the tables and booths. It was overall a pleasant atmosphere. One could even say that it was normal.

Sam looked around. It was just like any other diner that he and Dean had been hitting while staying under the radar and doing their job but it fell flat. It had been ever since that day they left Hudson behind. Since then they managed to put a spirit that had been haunting the highway once a year to rest, learned that a priest was playing an angel, a girl demon riding his ass, a trickster and of course Madison. Then they made it out to Hollywood for that job. Yeah they did their job but it still bothered Sam that not once had he and Dean talked about the possibility of calling Angela and asking for her to come back.

To be honest, he never took the opportunity especially after he hooked up with Madison and when he wormed it out of Bobby that she had been there to help exorcise Meg from him… Dean had the warning look and to be honest Sam didn’t have the heart. He had been working the candle at both ends. Where he tried to show Dean, he had been talking with Angela. True to her word, she was available when he called but it really wasn’t the same as her being there.

Sam speared a piece of the short stack that he had ordered and took a bite remembering the time she actually made pancakes and to tease Dean, she made it into a face with fruit. Of course she got him too by making his look like a clown and told him to conquer his fear by eating it. He gave a slight smile at the memory. It was encouraging to try again on his campaign to get her back.

“Haven’t seen that look in a while.”

Sam snapped out of his thoughts to realize that his brother was actually talking to him. He replied in what Dean would consider the lamest answer ever, “What?”

Dean was enjoying a mouthful of bacon when he noticed his brother actually eating for once and enjoying it. The smile was something to see especially since Sam was still moping over Madison. When Sam gave his lame ass answer, he decided to let it slide and said, “Been a while since you voluntarily revealed the pearly whites.”

“Oh just a random thought.”

“Must’ve been a good one since I’ve never seen you smile like that since…” Dean trailed off uncertain as to whether or not it was a good idea to mention Madison’s name. He rolled his food in his mouth to cover and took a swallow. A pull of coffee also was a good cover.

“It’s okay Dean. It was just something I remembered.” Sam wasn’t sure if that was a sure track to follow. Still it was a start and he would have to make up his mind sooner or later.

“Really? What?”

Sam cringed inwardly that Dean was being persistent in this line of questioning. He really didn’t want to get into an argument this early in the morning and over the one meal that could determine the mood of the day. He couldn’t ignore it either since that was walking into a field of landmines. Well he might as well get it over with. “Just remembering devouring my fear of clowns.”

Dean remembered that well. He saw that it was a set up to another one of Sam’s pleas to at least call her. So far he had resisted. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to call her because hell he was spoiled on her food and he wasn’t really angry with her. In fact the initial rage had gone long ago and he still was angry that she kept something important like knowing Dad from him. He was confused still and he felt guilty about putting her in that position. He wasn’t sure if he could face her so he kept up the façade that he was pissed at her. It took considerable effort as he put on his bland face and was helped by the fact that he dwelt on the anger he did feel. “I see.”

Sam saw that Dean was going to retreat into that don’t want to talk about it mode and he had enough. He took a stand and began, “Dean, it’s been what… almost three months. Are you telling me you’re still pissed?”

“I don’t want to talk about it Sam.”

“Well we got to talk about it Dean. Believe it or not this… whatever this is… it’s not helping and is just like you bitching over a love tap on the Impala.”

“That was not a love tap and you know it Sam,” Dean pointed out. He really didn’t want to get into this discussion. “And my answer is still the same… no. She wanted out and if she wants back in she has to be the one to call.”

“Right,” Sam replied clearly annoyed. He had almost finished his breakfast so it wouldn’t matter if he left his plate on the table. “She has to call when she overheard everything you said the day she left. And she has been trying to get back in. She came back didn’t she?” He then got up and let out a sigh, “Look I don’t want to fight about this but whatever you have a beef with… you have to deal with it.” Sam looked like he was about to say more but he gave up and turned to leave.

“Sam.”

Sam stopped and turned around. He looked at his brother and waited.

Dean for his part knew that Sam was right but he wasn’t ready to deal with it. He said, “Maybe just not now.” It was not much but it was something in Dean’s mind and he hoped Sam understood that as he waited for his brother’s response.

Sam saw that it was a start. It was an honest response from Dean. He nodded, “Alright. I’m going to take a walk and maybe call Bobby. See if he has a case for us.”

Dean let his brother go. He finished his breakfast though he seemed to have lost his appetite. Yet he was not one to waste good food even though he could admit that her cooking was better. He remembered that breakfast and that was when she convinced a diner cook to let her try her hand. How she did it, Dean could only guess at the time. He remembered how for once he actually went health fetish like Sam though he had the most laughs when she presented the clown.

Dean could honestly admit that having her around made things less bad. And Sam was right: she came back. She came back to help when Sam was possessed. She knew how to break the binding and she held Sam while Bobby did it. And he was sure that he saw her in San Francisco on the werewolf case. He had no proof of that but he was certain. He finished his breakfast and thought about what to do. He didn’t notice that the whole conversation had been watched by a nondescript shadow near the back of the diner and that he signaled two others that were near the exit.

Sam walked towards the Impala and leaned against the car as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited patiently until the person on the end picked up. He said, “It’s me.”

_No shit Sam. This must be a record for you. A whole day before calling me._

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle. The jokes had started coming back a few weeks ago and were a sign that things were getting better on her end. He could also pick up the sounds in the background. He asked, “Keep it coming. Sounds like you’re busy. Did I call at a bad time?”

_Nope. Just taking care of a little business._

“Business?”

_Nothing to get your boxers in a twist over. So what did you need?_

“Just checking to see how you were doing,” Sam gave a slight roll of his eyes knowing that he should tell the whole truth or she would pester him over it. He continued, “And to let you know that I tried talking to Dean about…”

_Don’t worry about it Sam. Don’t let this get between you. When he’s ready… he’ll say so. Part of picking your battles is knowing when to push and when to let it stew._

Sam listened to her voice. It sounded cheery but he was no fool. He could hear that she was disappointed though she would never say so. He didn’t miss her warning though. Thing was that it was frustrating working like this. At this rate he would need something that would force the two of them together and work it out. It was something to think about as he replied, “Alright Angie. So you are okay?”

_Don’t be a worrywart. Look I took a peek at Bobby’s charts and there’s a simple salt and burn in Tennessee._

“And I should call Bobby for details but aren’t you in Sioux Falls?”

He heard her laughter but it was a little forced. Sam knew she wasn’t going to tell him and yet he was always tempted to ask and he did. It was somewhat of a ritual now. “I get it. The less I know the better.”

_Nature of what I do. Take care of yourself._

“You too,” Sam replied and waited until he heard the click of her hanging up. It was the same. If it wasn’t her being the listener, she was the job giver. He seriously was considering a forced meeting or something. Maybe he should just wait for something to fall into his lap. He then dialed Bobby’s number unaware that he was being watched by two people.

****

It was all a matter of balance. One false step and it was short drop and a sudden stop… wait that was if you got hung. Here it was more like if you step on a crack you’ll fall and break your back. It was one of those ridiculous sayings that inevitably meant that if you weren’t careful, you would suffer the consequences and they usually held some grain of truth.

One foot forward, toes pointed out. Stretch out through the leg. It was ingrained into the muscles and it only became stronger with each step, each element. Bend down forward, hands touching the surface. Raise one leg up, then the other and then lower into a split. Center weight on the hands for balance.

A sound was coming across the way. Multiple footsteps meaning multiple bogeys. Keep focus on balance. The key was to not let them know that you were on to them. One foot down, the other up with toes pointed and then down. Slowly move to standing position. Balance on one foot and rotate to opposite end with hands out for balance. Keep the stretch through the leg as balance is kept and slowly walk forward one foot at a time. The footsteps were moving faster. Wait for it…

The first sprang out from behind a junk pile and flew towards her. Angela dropped down on the balance beam she had been working on, straddling it and allowing herself to grab the staff that was nearby. She avoided the swoop and recovered by pushing herself up to jump to a standing position on the beam and backed into a defensive stance.

Two more sprang out in addition to the first and started towards her. Angela reacted by moving and twirling her staff. Maintaining her balance was crucial until she wanted to get off the beam. She struck with her staff hard hearing the grunts as it struck. As they attacked, she gave them a smack while she twirled on the beam all the while maintaining her balance.

One had the idea to grab a staff and jump on the beam with her. Angela grinned at the prospect and backed to give her opponent room and swooped in for the kill. The staffs clashed together, the clunks resounding. That wasn’t all of it though. While she had one on the beam, the others tried to get her off balance by attacking while she was fighting. She was ready and used her agility to drop and jump when needed.

At one point her cell phone rang. She couldn’t help but grin since it was just another challenge. Before starting, she had put a hands free unit in her ear just in case someone wanted something. It was ringing now so she flipped it on to receive the call. She had an idea of who it might be since there were only two people who would definitely call this number and a few others who would call it if it were an actually emergency for a job. “Hello?”

_It’s me._

“No shit, Sam. This must be a record for you. A whole day before calling me.” Angela was aware of pleasure that it was Sam. After going back to her old life, she found that she had missed the company and was surprised that Sam had taken up her offer of him calling her. She actually looked forward to the calls even though they weren’t frequent and that was fine. It was a supplement to the times she was actually able to get out there and check and make sure that they were okay.

The conversations were stiff at first but eventually she was able to bring herself to tease Sam just as she did now. They started out simple and unintentional and then a little bit forced. Now the words could flow easily even though she had to force some of her jokes a little.

_Keep it coming. Sounds like you’re busy. Did I call at a bad time?_

Angela paused a moment to twirl her staff to block a move. She followed through with a strike on the end. That allowed her to hit an attacker in the face with the butt end of the staff. She was aware that all the noise was filtering through but it was fine. She replied, “Nope. Just taking care of a little business.”

_Business?_

Angela grinned as she put her hands on the beam and did a spin kick to knock her opponent down. She watched as the attack fell over backwards and his back hit the beam and he fell off. He was replaced by another. By this time she had a total of five… well now four attacking her. “Nothing to get your boxers in a twist over. So what did you need?”

The conversation followed with Sam giving his reasons for calling. Angela didn’t really have that much hope that Dean would actually cave to Sam’s pleading. She didn’t blame him either and harbored the idea that his anger was hate. She could buy it since she remembered what the demon had said. She didn’t let that cloud her concentration as she took out another attacker.

She was actually touched that Sam was trying so hard on her behalf. He didn’t have to do it but he did and she hoped that he wasn’t doing it like paying a debt. She had been careful to minimize her involvement but that business with Meg was unavoidable and if she stopped to explore the reasons, she would have been stunned by them. The reasons for helping Madison… well doing what she could for the girl; those reasons would have surprised her too even though she gave the girl fairly adequate ones.

She could hear the dejected tones in Sam’s voice and told him not to worry about it. She also told him to not let it affect his relationship with his brother. For some reason, preserving that sibling relationship was more important to her than trying to convince Dean that she should be hunting with them again. Maybe it was because she never had a sibling herself and to see it in others… in humans… well it was a pleasant thing to see.

Finally getting Sam to focus, she directed his attention to calling Bobby for another hunt. Actually she had mentioned it to the grizzled hunter and he did the research on it and was going to call the boys to tell them about it. As usual, she skirted around telling Sam where she was, feeling bad about it but also deeming it a necessity. She was still on Yellow Eyes’ trail more than ever and she had made a few impressions with some of his lower minions.

Relieved to divert attention, she gave a laugh as she refused to answer his query. At the same time she swung her staff and winded another attacker and knocked the block off another. She was almost done putting them down. She ended the call by telling Sam to take care of himself. When that became routine, she had no idea but she found it as a means of saying good bye without saying good bye. Plus also it had the hidden meaning that Sam should watch out for his brother too.

As usual Sam replied with his own farewell and she hung up. At the same time she managed to take out the last attacker by giving multiple strikes to his body. She finished with a swing that struck the head and knocked him off the beam. Holding the staff at a ready position, she brought it close to her body and flipped off the beam. She looked at the attackers who were writhing on the ground in pain. She never held back when it counted.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind preventing her from using her staff. Angela knew that this kind of maneuver was sure to piss her off if he made his second move. It was best that she react now.

Releasing the staff, she reached up with her hands and grabbed her assailant with her hands. With all her strength, Angela flung him over her shoulder but he didn’t release her. Instead he took her with him and she landed on his chest and stomach. She was momentarily stunned by it but was by no means finished. She took the opportunity to drive her elbow in deep where the diaphragm was. She heard the air come out in a whoosh and continued to wedge her elbow in there just to add a little insult to injury.

It was effective and the assailant released her. She flipped herself over and straddled him. Her position effectively allowed her to lock his arms and prevent him from moving. She could feel him struggle underneath and gave one of her slow predatory grins until she felt the tap. With grace, she released him and rolled off to a standing position. She backed into a fighting stance and bounced slightly on the balls of her feet. She then gave a smile and dropped her fists and said, “You’re getting better. I’ll admit that though I can’t say much for your trainees Fang Boy.”

Christian gave a tolerable smile as he got to his feet rubbing where she had hit him. He did tell her not to pull any punches and she agreed, giving it all she got. He replied, “Well I don’t think they took fighting with a legendary Shadow Master seriously.” He laughed as the trainees groaned while getting to their feet.

“I would hardly call me legendary,” Angela replied as she went to grab a towel where her jacket was laid. She dabbed herself to wipe the sweat off and said, “Thanks for the training. I needed it and I see some promise in these ones.”

“Coming from you, that is a compliment,” Christian replied with a slight smile. He then barked an order to the trainees and they scrambled to comply. When they were gone he asked, “How long are you going to stay here?”

“As long as she wants Fang Boy. My house.”

Angela turned to see Bobby coming around a pile of old junkers. She smiled and said, “And all I asked was for tent space in the back.”

“Like I was going to do that,” Bobby retorted trying to sound gruff. He covered by adding, “Well I made some iced tea. It’s at the house.”

“Thank you Bobby,” Angela replied.

“Thank you Mr. Singer but we have to get going.” Christian gave a respectful nod and disappeared to attend to his trainees leaving the pair to walk back to the house of the Singer Salvage Yard.


	2. Chapter 2

“I told you that ya didn’t have to.”

“All is foul and foul is fair Bobby.”

“And enough with the Shakespeare,” Bobby grumbled as Angela set a plate with a rather beautifully made sandwich on it cut in half. He didn’t know why he bothered to argue since she was going to insist that it was fair every damn time.

When she showed up on his doorstep, he was surprised but like the Winchesters, she was welcome anytime. It bothered him though that she didn’t come in at first but instead asked if it was all right to camp out in the yard with a tent as if she were passing through like a hitchhiker and that was her intention. She even showed him her tent which was slung over her shoulder along with her gear and she looked like shit especially with the healing cuts and the bandaged wrists.

Bobby thought it was stupid of her to insist on sleeping in a tent when he had a few rooms available and even called her an ‘idjit.’ He insisted that she stay in the house but going up her sense of fair play was just asking to be punished. In the end she agreed but only if she could earn her keep. He agreed not knowing that she meant keeping up the house which she seemed to have numerous energy for plus leaving in a large chunk of time for what she called training.

That was when he indulged thinking that it was a good thing to keep her mind off of other things and let her have a corner of the salvage yard to set up a training area. That was two months ago and now she looked different. She was still physically fit and could eat like a horse but she was leaner and she seemed to have a hardened edge. It was hard to tell now since she had washed up and was sitting across him looking at her own sandwich as if to contemplate on how to eat it. Her hair was swept back into a ponytail showing off her face as she smiled and replied, “One of the greatest authors of all time and a shame that I was born after him.”

“And ya have no idea how out of place it seems here.”

“Only because I’m in the same room with another great mind,” Angela gave a bemused grin as she took a bite of her sandwich. She rather liked this ritual of arguing over her doing domestic stuff around the house in exchange for room and board. To her it was fair considering she was the newbie here and Bobby understood that but it didn’t stop him from trying to get her to be a normal guest.

“Oh balls.”

Angela couldn’t help but laugh. She knew that he wouldn’t push. In fact she felt that it was necessary since she had intended on just passing through and sleeping in a tent put her in that mindset. Since Bobby gave her a room, she found it hard to up and leave. Bobby always found things for her to do and when she asked if he had an area where she could practice and train, he gave her a large section of his property and practically told her to do what she wanted with it. He went out of his way to make her feel welcome that she felt she had to return it. “Besides you like my sandwiches.”

“Spoiling me is more like it,” Bobby replied as he took another bite. He watched her while she ate and then decided to drop his question. “So you talk to Sam lately?”

“Who wants to know?”

“Don’t play coy Angie. It doesn’t suit you. How else would Sam know to ask about a salt and burn in Tennessee?” Bobby gave a mock frown at her.

“You were going to tell them anyway. I just gave a heads up.” Angela shrugged her shoulders.

Bobby was suspicious that it wasn’t the whole truth but he wasn’t going to pry. He tried telling her that she needed to talk to the boys and specifically Dean about it but she deflected him. The first time she managed to get him to talk about a particular occurrence that had them arguing over whether or not it was a demonic omen. The other times she always managed to divert the conversation. She was better at deflection than Dean. “Alright. I’m guessing you’ll be heading out?”

“No. It’s a simple salt and burn.” Angela kept her head down as she picked at the remains of her sandwich. “They don’t need me watching every move they make and they know what they are doing. Besides Fang Boy might bring around another set of trainees, upperclassmen. I love giving a good ass kicking.”

Bobby got up to take the plates to the sink. He was bothered that she had only eaten half. Her eating habits were turning into Sam’s but he couldn’t force her to eat. “I still don’t get how they knew you were here and started asking you to train their ass wipes.”

Angela pulled out her computer pad and started checking emails and nothing in particular. She really had no clue either. She hadn’t reported in lately and it wasn’t like they could force her to. As she had once told Sam, she was there on sufferance and they never failed to let her know that and that was partially her fault since she had used aggressive negotiations on a number of things. She deleted the emails that were adverts and stared at the link that held all the emails from the Centurion. There were over a hundred unopened messages and two from a personal contact; a record for her. She replied, “They have their ways and they weren’t with the dickhead Centurion. They were from Roslyn and they are a different breed altogether.”

She opened her personal folder and found that one was from the princess and the other was from Sam. She gave a slight hum as she smiled. He really took her on her word and he was persistent. She would save it for later. She opened the email from the princess. Like all her emails they started with the scoop on the academy and then the Centurion and who was screwing who before she got down to business. Angela scanned through the news and stored away the possibility that Jarvis would ask her to be a guest lecturer again soon. She paused the moment her eyes lighted on the important stuff and she stared at it.

Bobby had heard the tap of her fingers on that thing she called a computer and gave a slight shake of her head. In many ways she was like Sam and in others she was like Dean but it was all her. He noticed though that she was too quiet and turned to see her stare at that pad. “Something wrong, Angie?”

Angela studied the words to make sure she had read them correctly. It couldn’t be. They were protected. The Centurion guaranteed it. How could they have been found? The answer was in the email and she narrowed her eyes in anger while the unfamiliar sensation of fear prickled.

“Angie?”

“Just something I have to take care of,” Angela replied standing up and started heading towards the stairs. She paused when she heard the clearing of his throat. She turned to face the grizzled hunter who was looking at her like her father used to when she was hiding something. She added, “Someone has been killing the psychic kids.”

“I thought you set Gordon up to be arrested.”

“It’s worse Bobby,” Angela replied as she swung her arms holding her pad. She handed it over so he could read, “They are real hunters… renegades.”

****

It was dark and provided excellent cover. A well trained operative could use the shadows like a cloak to sneak in and sneak out and never leave a trace behind. It was what they had been trained for and those skills were put to use hunting down the beasts that plagued the human race. Also those Halflings… they were abominations that must be put down and the humans that were tainted… it was a mercy for them.

The shadow looked out in the direction they had taken. He had caught the scent in that wretched place. To think they served food there! Ah but the scent was there. It was nice and strong, stronger than any he had ever smelled. It was strong for an abomination. Perhaps it had to do with the other scent that he had picked up.

He had his two men follow the abomination to watch him. He watched the other. With the abomination he could pick up the scent nice and clear. It was a gift and a curse to be able to detect those just like him. It was the only thing about their kind that prevented them from being perfect. The best thing that his kind could do was use that gift to seek out those that were a menace to humanity. That was their calling and they had been blessed. His clan though was truly blessed.

The founder of his clan’s heritage was true to the cause. He didn’t believe that the exterminations should be regulated to maintain balance. A demon was a demon and it must be killed. Anything that had a taint in the blood should be killed including those blasted champions. Sooner or later they would turn on humanity. It happened before.

He sighed. As much as he and his brothers were proud of their heritage, they were doubly cursed all because she came along. She, the greatest of them all and the most feared. She handpicked him and his brothers and taught her craft to them. It made them better hunters than their kinsmen and members of the other clans. Then she betrayed them like all the others did.

She came across an abomination and she told them to let it go. She betrayed everything that she had been trained for and had trained them to do. He never understood it. He could smell it just like she must have and yet she let the thing go. Then she went straight to those Centurion bastards and demanded protection for the ones that were found. She was protecting the abominations… unheard of! It was a disgrace to everything that their group had stood for and trained for.

It was too much and so he and his brothers left but not without challenging her for leadership. It was legal since their group was specialized and carried traditions as old as the clans. He challenged her for leadership and she refused. It was an insult and he goaded her until she reluctantly gave in. He remembered how he was sure that he would be able to best her. In fact he got in a few good blows that came from his family’s fighting secrets. He was sure to have victory.

Then she fought back. She fought like a demon bringing to life the legends that had been told of her went she took down nests of demons. Her eyes blazed with fire as she countered his moves until she had him on his back and her blade pointed at him. It was then that he smelt it. She was a bloody Halfling! That was a major insult to the order. With that he left taking those who agreed with him and never looked back.

They joined the renegade clan and were accepted instantly. Their skills were highly valued by the clan and put to use. They hunted scores of demons over the years as well as the other monsters that plagued this earth. Then their leader revealed the rumors of a major plan the demons had. He and his brothers were called for a special mission.

Apparently the abominations were a part of the plan that the demons and one in particular had. He and his brothers were given the task of hunting them down. He remembered how she demanded protection for the ones that they let go. He decided to start with those but not before he heard about a non-clan member by the name of Gordon Walker. He was not blessed with the gift and curse but he believed in what he was doing. He managed to take out a few of the abominations until that last one and he was caught.

He and his brothers had an interest in this one and started investigating… unusual for them but there was something different. In the meantime, they started with the ones who were supposed to be protected. They took out the Centurion members and their abominations. It was overkill to kill the families living with them but the ones with children were a major threat. It was a mercy to stop the taint that the abominations carried.

It was by chance that the one that escaped that Gordon Walker came onto their radar again. They had just finished a job and made it look like someone had broken in to rob them and shot the abomination and his wife. No one was any wiser. He caught the scent when they entered the diner and it was like being shot by one of the specialty bullets. He signaled to his brothers to position themselves near the counter while he occupied a table nearby. He was certain that it was the scent and it was strong when the abomination got a little emotional. Yes he remembered it. He also detected something else.

It was faint but it was there. Her scent was over the both of them, more so on the abomination. Typical of her. She found another and probably had a protection detail on them. The funny thing was that he couldn’t detect any traces of the Centurion dogs. Then one of his brothers told him about the conversation that the abomination had on his phone. He felt that he had been given the biggest treat in his life.

_So you took up the job you made the Centurion dogs do. You are a clever one._

Staring in the direction that the car the abomination and his hunter companion came in had gone, he knew what he had to do. She had a special interest in these two but why she wasn’t around them was something of a mystery to him. As far as he was concerned she was more likely using them to draw out those like him and his brothers. It was typical of her operations when the order had been made clear.

The two that they found were unique. Perhaps there was a way to turn this around and use them to get to her. Then they could kill literally two birds with one stone. The fellow hunter they would give the option to leave with his life or die along with the abomination. It was an ironclad rule with the renegade clan that they never knowingly attack or kill a fellow hunter. The reason for that was because the renegades not only had the descendants of the one who rebelled but members from other clans and while the rebelling hunter was usually disowned; it was considered a dishonor to the family to kill family members.

It wasn’t always followed but for the most part it was. He would give this fellow hunter that much respect. He knew that the hunter was not from his family since he knew their scent as well as the scent of the things he exterminated. It was from a different clan but he might be related to one of the other renegades and he didn’t want to get on the head’s bad side by killing a hunter without at least giving him the chance to surrender.

He had a plan and ordered his brothers to lay pursuit and watch the pair. He would set up a trap and it looked like that they would be going by the location of another abomination. Oh this life was truly a good one. He grinned as he stared at the road knowing that he was on his way to another kill and another chance at getting the one who cursed him and his brothers.

****

“So Bobby got us a case?”

“Yeah in Tennessee. Some mining town that I never heard of but it is with a construction site near a river.” Sam had his laptop open and was used to the movement of the Impala as it sped down the highway. He looked up information on the case and added, “It started right after one of the construction workers was killed having his skull bashed in and pushed off the top floor. Case is still open but they have no suspects.”

“Eh, you would think the pool would be small considering who has access to the place,” Dean muttered as he put the pedal to the metal. Now that they were out on open road, he could speed as much as he wanted. When they got close to civilization, he would stay within speed limits since he was still wanted for those murders and that bank job and not to mention that he had gotten Sam involved with the law.

Thinking about it, Dean wondered what would have happened if she had been around for that job. He did have to admit that she went with the least violent possibility and she did have a super sniffer. She could tell the difference like a dog could. She probably would have found the shifter long before killing the other victims. Either that or be too cautious and get someone killed. He gave a slight shake of his head and turned up the volume to the album that was playing. “Okay so the guy is coming back because he wants justice for his murder.”

Sam didn’t look at his brother but did a circus act of balancing his laptop and shuffling through papers of notes he had taken. “I don’t think so Dean. The guy seems to choose his victims randomly. The first guy ended up with a contusion and was a cement mixer. The second was a framer and he ended up dead. The third was the foreman and he managed to walk away from the fall with a broken leg. All three said that the ghost said something before they took their swan dives.”

“Let me guess, I hate you.”

This time Sam gave a look at Dean who was smirking back at him. Dean saw the look of annoyance that threatened to be one where he was going to be ignored completely. So he relented and said, “Okay what was it? Probably something related to his death. Maybe they were the guys that bashed his head in and pushed him over.”

“That would make sense except the ghost said, ‘Not safe.’” Sam frowned as he shut his laptop and studied the notes he had taken. “The foreman though said that the ghost added that he was responsible for not making it safe.”

“So it is target specific then. My kind of case.”

Sam wasn’t so sure. He had the slight suspicion that maybe the guy was a whistleblower and something wasn’t right at the construction site. “There could be something else.”

Dean sighed. He should have known that Sam would have picked up on something else and now was going to try to plead his case to investigate it more. He said, “Sam it’s just a vengeful spirit. We’re not freaking OSHA.”

Sam said nothing. He wasn’t going to argue on the way there. Besides he already had an idea to cover that. He put his laptop back in its case and prepared to sleep the rest of the way since it was going to be a fairly long trip. He said nothing but stretched out as best as his frame would allow and stared straight ahead at nothing.

Dean glanced over to make sure that Sam was all right. Normally Sam would protest and insist that they at least do something about it. All he saw was his brother looking very relaxed and that sent a minor warning on Dean’s big brother sensor. Sam was planning something. Dean knew his brother like the back of his hand and he knew how Sam’s mind worked… at least the parts where Sam was obvious about it. He wasn’t going to ask now though. He would play Sam’s game for now and then spring on him when he least expected it.

The chance came later when they checked into the usual seedy motel a town away from the job they were going to do. Sam for once wasn’t surfing the internet on his laptop which Dean considered a big surprise. Instead his younger brother was sitting on his bed reading some book and had a whole bunch of papers scattered over it. Dean didn’t know what to make of it. Sam had always been the geeky college boy and was good at research but he had his methods. This was far off his usual game.

Having enough, Dean asked, “What are you doing?”

Sam knew he was driving his brother nuts by not acting in his usual manner. The idea came to him while he was filling up the tank and Dean was getting his choice of sustenance for the road. Dean was right that they weren’t OSHA but Sam felt that he needed to do something. Plus it was an opportunity to put into action the idea of forcing his brother and Angela together. He didn’t know if she could help for sure but he was confident that she knew someone who someone who knew all about labor laws.

At the moment he was checking up on the research that Bobby had already given him. Really it was so he could organize his thoughts about the suspicions behind the dead guy’s death. He smirked and replied, “Doing what?”

 _Oh you want to play that game?_ Dean replied, “That?”

“What?”

“Quit that, Sam.”

“Quit what?”

“That.”

Sam couldn’t help but smirk while continuing to read the book. It was killing Dean by his being purposely evasive. He glanced at his brother and saw that he was trying to find a calm means of communicating. At least it was funny since he was doing it unlike being involved with the Trickster. He replied, “Dean I don’t know what you’re getting excited about. I’m just on the job.”

“On the job my ass Sam. I know you’re up to something so spill it.”

Sam couldn’t help but give one of his smiles that he gave when he had one up on Dean on a prank. “Spill what? Dean it’s just research.”

“You don’t fool me. Bobby practically gave us everything,” Dean tried giving his look that said he was the big brother and Sam better stop whatever he was doing or he was going to get his ass handed to him. “Is this about the reasons why the dude died? I told ya it’s a salt and burn. We don’t get involved or have you forgotten that we have legal problems of our own?”

“I haven’t forgotten Dean,” Sam replied as he turned back to the book he was reading. “Besides I already have it figured out.”

“Really and what is that, Genius?”

“Just leaving an anonymous tip with the right people about certain hazards that haven’t been taken care of,” Sam continued to read the book calmly as if nothing happened.

“Then what the hell with all the research?” Dean looked at his brother as if he were out of his mind.

“Just to push your buttons,” Sam replied not looking up. He knew his brother well enough to know that Dean would splutter for a few moments trying to find a retort or issue a threat of payback. He already had the idea of dropping in a tip in the car. The silent treatment was a spontaneous idea and he decided to milk it if only to lighten the mood from earlier. He still had to tackle the problem of getting Dean and Angela together in the same room but that was something to work on later.

Dean realized that Sam pulled one on him and for a full five minutes didn’t have anything to say. When he caught Sam’s smirk, he decided that it was on. He realized the silent treatment was intentional and he fell for it just like he always did with the puppy dog eyes. He finally said, “You did that on purpose didn’t you?”

Sam chuckled, “When did you guess?”

“Dude you are so getting it later,” Dean retorted before snatching up his clothes to take a shower. It was driving him crazy that Sam wasn’t even reacting like his normal self. He was just sitting there reading that damn book. He wondered if someone was deliberately screwing with him… well someone was and he was going to get it later.

Sam smiled but didn’t look up until the door slammed shut. He felt a little bad messing with Dean but it was worth getting both of them out of the mood they started out in. He glanced once more at the door to the bathroom and picked up the book that he found in his bag a few weeks ago and picked up where he left off.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was young but it was busy as the pair of hunters went about the business of a salt and burn. Sam was thrusting the shovel into the ground while Dean stood up top watching his back just in case the spirit showed up. It was his punishment for pulling one on Dean but it was worth it. He shoveled up the dirt with a steady tempo and he couldn’t help but think about the salt and burn at the Point and she was digging like someone possessed. Shoveling up the clump in his shovel, he paused to look around.

“Come on, Sammy. Put your back into it.”

“Bite me.”

“Man up, Samantha. It’s just one little grave.”

Sam tossed up the shovel so that Dean could catch it. He stood in the grave and looked up and said, “Well if it’s one little grave why don’t you finish it?”

Dean tossed the shovel back at his brother, “Big brother. I win.”

Sam threw Dean his best bitch face and continued to dig the grave. He wasn’t really that upset and probably by Dean’s last count it was his turn to dig though it never mattered. He finally hit the coffin and said, “Yahtzee.” He used the shovel to pry the coffin open. As soon as the lid was pried open the wind picked up.

A light rain had started to fall while he had been digging and it seemed to pick up at the same time the wind did. Dean felt that familiar prickle he got when something supernatural was coming along. A glance at Sam told him his brother had sensed it too and Sam hurried to get the lid all the way open. Dean scanned the area while Sam jumped out of the grave to grab the salt and lighter fluid. Suddenly the spirit appeared and Dean repressed a shudder.

The guy certainly died a horrible death. Dean could see the depression in the guys head and the blood stood out like those girly gift cards that were black and white but the flower was the only thing with color. Dean held his shotgun ready just in case the spirit was going to try something. It was unnerving to have a staring contest with a spirit but for Dean there was little to no choice since he was covering Sam’s back. He looked at the ghost and finally asked, “What are you waiting for?”

The ghost just looked at him with a haunted look. He then said, “Not safe.”

Dean brought up his shotgun since that usually signaled that the ghost was going to attack. The ghost responded by disappearing putting Dean on alert. He hated it when they did that because you couldn’t see what direction they came from. “Sam?”

Sam was spraying the last of the fluid and was about to light the match when something yanked him off his feet and sent him flying. His back hit a tree that happened to be planted for aesthetic purposes and he hit the dirt. It didn’t knock him out but it was enough to make it feel like he had been winded.

Dean had turned in time to see his brother get shoved into a tree and he called out his brother’s name. Something then caught in his line of vision and was quickly gone but he reaped the rewards by being tackled by it. He wasn’t caught off guard however and retaliated by grabbing on and then giving a good swing.

It must have made contact for the douche let out a grunt and that gave Dean the confidence he needed to knock the guy’s block off and fling him aside. He was up quick but ended up tripping on another douche’s leg. Trying to catch a glimpse of his attacker, Dean saw the ghost appear again saying, “Not safe.”

“No shit,” Dean muttered as he pushed himself to his feet. The douche that tripped him got a fist in the mouth and he turned to see a third standing over his brother pointing something at him. It looked suspiciously like a gun and Dean’s big brother instincts went into protective mode. He charged and shouted at the douche and tackled him.

It was a stupid thing to do since the gun could have gone off and shot him but that didn’t matter to Dean. He had one job and that stood above all else and that was to watch out for Sam. The rain was pouring down in torrents now and Dean was getting soaked to the bone but he didn’t care. He was swinging wildly at the douche and the guy took it like it was nothing. At one point he was laughing at Dean’s attempts to take him out and he said, “You know how to fight but in this case you are very sloppy.”

While the douche was saying that, one of the others had gotten up and was holding a tree branch and he was getting ready to swing it at the back of Dean’s head. He would have succeeded if Sam hadn’t gotten back up and grabbed his dropped shotgun. Swinging it like a club, Sam made contact with the guy’s head and he fell over just as Dean turned to watch.

The distraction was all Dean’s opponent needed and he gave a nice shove that sent Dean careening into Sam and both stumbled back. Unfortunately they were near the edge of the grave and with the rain pouring down, the soft dirt gave way and both fell in with Dean landing on top of Sam. Dean took the brunt of what he was sure was Sam’s elbow in his back and grunted as he rolled off his brother who was effectively winded. When Dean rolled over, he saw the guy who shoved then kneeling over the edge grinning down at them. With a swift motion, he reached in and grabbed Sam by the front of his hoodie and yanked him out and flung him out of Dean’s line of vision. The douche gave one last grin and turned to leave in the direction he had thrown Sam.

Dean struggled to get upright and slipped to land alongside the dead guy’s corpse. He glared at the face he nearly kissed and got up. The ghost appeared again in the grave. Dean wasn’t in the mood for this and said, “Look I get it. You died because some douche cut corners and made it unsafe at the work site.”

“They are safe,” the ghost replied.

“Then why are you still around? Shouldn’t you be at rest or something?”

The ghost pointed in the direction that Sam had been flung and then at Dean. He repeated, “Not safe. Make safe.” The ghost then disappeared leaving Dean with a ‘duh’ moment as he tried to scramble out of the hole.

It was hard going since the ground was wet and soft and he was sure that his jacket was worse but nothing mattered except Sam. He finally got out of the hole and looked around in the general direction where his brother might be. He couldn’t see anything and took off in the general direction searching and promising that if his brother was hurt, then somebody was so dead. As he ran on the slippery grass with near zero visibility from the pouring rain when his ears caught the sound of roaring and he realized that they were near a damn river. What idiot plants a cemetery near a river?

It was rhetorical but it made Dean feel better about ganking the douche when he caught up with them. It surprised Dean that they had gone so far in a short amount of time and it led Dean to believe that it was something supernatural… possibly demons and that sent the spike of fear. The fear was reduced when Dean spotted the douche and he was holding Sam in a choke-hold against a tree. Dean could barely make out the face Sam was making as he was gasping for air and he didn’t have much time left and it wasn’t helped by the fact that the douche held out a knife and was inching it towards Sam’s neck.

It was a no brainer for Dean what was going on. He just heard the douche say, “This is a mercy… a kindness,” and saw the knife draw closer to Sam’s neck when his rational brain shut down and the impulsive one took over. He charged the guy and grabbed the offending hand with the knife and looked the douche in the eye. The only words that came out of his mouth were, “You don’t touch my brother.”

After that, Dean wasn’t sure what happened. Everything seemed to be in slow motion… almost like when he had been under that demon’s control. The anger was cold and calculating as he wrestled with the guy. Somehow he managed to get him to loosen his hold on Sam’s neck and his brother sagged to catch his breath. They wrestled around in an upright position with Dean trying to wrench the knife away since the longer the douche held it, the more chances there were for Dean to get nicked, slashed or stabbed.

At one point the douche held Dean in a firm grip and locked his eyes onto his. Dean felt like the guy was looking into his soul and kept the contact but narrowed his hazel greens into an icy glare. The douche then said, “It is a kindness. The abomination is nothing but a taint and now you are tainted by loyalty. A pity.”

Dean didn’t understand what the guy was referring to. It was true that Sam was involved with Yellow Eyes and the fact that Dad told him that he might have to kill Sam to save him… no. That was not the way. He made a promise and even the blood bitch understood that. He replied, “You don’t touch my brother… douchebag.”

The guy just grinned and moved around to apply pressure to one of Dean’s joints. It would have work had he did something like dislocate it. All it did was make Dean’s resolve harder and they continued to wrestle with the knife. Dean finally got the chance when they collided with a tree that was precariously close to the edge of a short cliff overlooking the river. He grabbed the offending wrist of the guy and slammed it as hard as he could into the tree several times and the finally the knife dropped. Unfortunately that freed the hand to deliver a hard punch to Dean’s face and he stumbled backwards. His heel touched the edge and he tottered trying to regain his balance.

The guy was looking at him smugly as he watched him teeter back and forth. Dean glanced back for a split second at the raging river. He had a chance and it probably was a stupid plan but what the hell? He made a decision. He grabbed the guy as he started to fall back and they both went over the edge of the cliff.

Meanwhile Sam coughed trying to catch his breath. The guy had squeezed his throat pretty hard and he was surprised that his windpipe hadn’t been crushed. He looked around for signs of the other douches and didn’t see anyone. He did turn around though just in time to see his brother yank his attacker and they both went over the edge. “Dean!”

Sam scrambled over tripping once over the muddy soft ground and peered over the edge. There holding onto a piece of tree root was Dean. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. “Stupid jerk.”

“Drama bitch,” Dean replied with a grin as he held on. It had been a gamble since he couldn’t tell how strong the root was but he took it. He had to give a good hard yank so the guy wouldn’t try to hang on to him. It worked and now he was dangling like a fish. “Come on give me a hand up.” He reached out.

Sam reached out with his own arm. Even lying flat on his stomach, his hand missed Dean’s by a couple of inches. Still he stretched, “Dean you’re gonna have to pull yourself up.”

“I’m trying… believe me, I know.” Dean looked at the craggy wall. With the rain pouring down, there was a chance that if he put his weight on it, it could crumble. Well he was gambling with the Winchester luck… if that was anything to put faith in. He placed his feet on the wall and pushed with his legs so that he was hanging on with his underarms. He reached up again when something cracked. Oh crap.

Sam groped for the extended hand but missed as the root cracked under Dean’s weight and his brother fell into the icy cold river. “Dean!”

Dean though he had been locked in a subzero walk in freezer when he hit the water. It was a wonder that he didn’t hit any of the rocks that must be hiding under the current. The Winchester luck was good for something. Maybe he could get it to work again and he pumped his arms and legs to break the surface and gasp for air. He looked around wildly and thought that he could make out Sam running along the edge. He had to get to the edge or he would drown.

In the recesses of his mind Dean remembered something from school a long time ago about rip tides or rip currents. In the movies they are portrayed as pulling swimmers under water and drawing them. At the moment though that didn’t serve a purpose but the ways to get out of one did. Dean knew he couldn’t fight against the current. That would just make him exhausted and he would drown. Instead he let the current carry him downstream and he scuttled sideways aiming towards the shore.

He finally managed to get to the shore and grab onto a branch and pull himself out. His body felt heavy as he was now thoroughly soaked and it was still raining.  He was also chilled to the bone from his ice bath but he could relax a little as he took in nice deep breaths of air sprawled on the shore. He gave a short laugh when he heard Sam a few minutes later. The bitch princess was back.

****

“Sam, leave me alone. I just want to get some sleep.” Dean batted away Sam’s hands as he shivered in the mound of blankets his bed came with in the crappy motel.

He was still cold even though the room was warm according to Sam and after taking a probably near scalding hot shower. The rain and his dunking in icy cold water had sent the chill straight down into his bones. He just couldn’t seem to get warm now and plus his leg was bothering him but he wasn’t going to let Samantha know about that. He was Dean Winchester and he could handle well just about anything.

After taking a breather, Dean insisted that they finish the job even though it was pouring rain. He even offered to fill the hole after they burned the remains of the guy. The ghost appeared while they were finishing and he smiled at them thanking them for making the work site safe. To Dean the ghost pointed once again at Sam and then at him and then disappeared.

Dean knew what that meant. Obviously the ghost thought that they were in some kind of danger. Since when he and Sam weren’t? This kind of job was what you would call a high risk job since the chance of hospitalization, maiming and probably certain death was pretty high. So the ghost’s warning seemed pretty out of place unless it had something to do with those douches that attacked them at the cemetery.

That left Sam with a rather nasty bruise forming on his neck and Dean grinned as his brother tried to hide it with a hoodie. They both had numerous scrapes, cuts and bruises; nothing that wouldn’t heal on its own though Dean was sure that the bruise Sam’s elbow had given him would be there for quite a while. It was pretty tender and Dean was sure Sam was feeling the same from the tree trunk.

“Dean, you said your leg was bothering you earlier,” Sam replied. He didn’t attempt to pull the blanket away though the thought about what she would have done stole into his mind. At that moment he wished she was there to actually see what she would do if only to get a few laughs and a cooperative Dean.

Dean returned the inquiry with a glare and replied, “Nothing Sam. It’s just sore. It might have hit something in the river. Now can you stop mother henning me and let me go to sleep?” Dean made a show of meaning what he said by plumping up his pillows. “It’s been a long night and it’s still pouring.”

That was not lost on Sam as he could still hear the rain pouring down in a torrent. He and Dean both arrived at their room soaked though Dean was decidedly worse after his dunking in the river and Sam wasn’t fooled that Dean was fine about his leg. It was completely lost on him that he was the same way about injuries. Still he respected his brother’s privacy enough to know that when Dean said he was fine it meant ‘leave me alone and I’ll take care of it.’ Without saying another word, Sam got into bed after rubbing the sore spot on his neck and hoped that Dean would let him take a look in the morning.

Dean for his part waited until his brother was fast asleep before flinging aside the covers to look at his leg. When he showered, he inspected his leg and noticed a nasty gash. It was deep but not too deep to require stitches. He wouldn’t have stood the fact that Samantha would have had to stitch him up and they were both all thumbs with the needle except for her. Inspecting the injury had Dean thinking about what she would do if she was around and he found himself half wishing she was there with her no nonsense attitude.

Three months and Dean found it to be worse than torture but how could he bring himself to even discussing the possibility of her coming back? He had long worked out the truth between the lies and the manipulations. The silent drives when Sam was snoozing provided the opportunity but there were sticking points about those truths that were hard to see past and not to mention the guilt; his dirty little secret that he could say. Sighing he examined the cut. It was red and tender but he had cleaned it well. He wrapped the bandage back on, making sure that it was secure before going back to bed. Tomorrow they would head out. Maybe he would let Sam drive since he was still feeling cold. Maybe he would consider Sam’s request when he pestered him in the morning.

The next morning had Sam up early as usual even with a sore throat. He peered at the bruising that was already turning a fine shade of purple and a few other colors. He could make the handprint and some small cuts from fingernails and made a slight face. He gave a slight sniff and went about the business of getting dressed for the morning. It was highly unusual to find that Dean was still asleep though Sam was sure that he made enough noise to wake the dead. He prodded his brother’s shoulder, “Dean?”

Dean had been in the middle of a dream of sorts. He was dreaming all three of them were riding down the highway. He turned to glance at his brother but instead found a brown rabbit wearing what suspiciously looked like Sam’s jacket and jeans. It was bent over a laptop typing something until it looked at him and asked, “You okay Dean?”

Dean felt his mouth open and close but no sound came out. Finally he managed to make a stuttering sound. “Uh…”

“Dude, relax. It’s a simple salt and burn.”

“Uh… Sam?”

“Yeah who else would it be? Come on we gotta go down the rabbit hole.”

Dean was thoroughly confused by the whole thing. When he looked forward he drove into a dark hole. He started seeing things like a smoking caterpillar that said he had a job to do. Gordon was the Mad Hatter telling him that Sammy was dangerous while drinking tea. Round the images went and Dean thought that it was his worst nightmare. He ran left and right as if through a maze with white roses being painted with red.

_Dean?_

Dean heard Sam’s voice but it was somewhere else. He heard his brother call his name again and like someone was poking him. Oh Sam was so getting it for messing with him. Dean opened his eyes to find that he was in bed and Sam was shaking his shoulder. He finally said, “Mm… what Sam?”

Sam backed away when Dean swiped at him. Dean loved his sleep and made the most of it when he could catch a good night’s rest. Yet when he touched his brother, he brushed against his cheek and it felt very warm. Sam’s first thought was that Dean was getting sick but the way that he swiped at him made him think otherwise. He replied, “Just trying to get you up. You were the one that wanted to get an early start.”

Dean groaned at the reminder. He did mention that and sat up and rubbed his face. He still felt frigging cold and he felt his nose starting to run. His leg still ached too. It wasn’t going to be a good day at all. He looked at his brother fully dressed and said, “Well what are ya doing standing around for? Get packing or get coffee. Take your pick.” He got up and went to the bathroom to do his morning routine leaving his brother frowning at him.

****

The rain beat an incessant tattoo on the car as it sped through the highway. It had started up again once they were on the road and it was too late to stop now. Sam wondered if the elements were just deliberately messing with them as he peered through the windshield. Even though it was day, the grey skies made it seem darker. The next town that came up, they were stopping no matter how early in the day it was.

A cough made Sam turn to look. Dean was lounging against the window of the passenger side in an uneasy sleep. He should have been more persistent when Dean handed him the keys to the Impala. Dean barely let him drive the car when the weather was normal and to hand over the keys when it was raining, that was unusual for Dean. Yet being respectful of Dean’s mood, he stayed silent and got in the driver’s seat and started off down the road.

The coughs and sniffles started five minutes into the drive. Dean insisted that it was nothing and told Sam to find a coffeehouse and get some coffee. The sludge seemed to revive Dean after that and he perked up enough to turn Highway to Hell up to deafening decibels, defying his own rule about choice of music. Sam let it slide though since Dean would argue that it was his car. The coughs and sniffles continued still and Dean started to visibly shake and muttered about the car being too cold.

Sam turned the heater up on request but it worried him that Dean kept insisting that it was too cold as he snuggled under the grey hoodie and the leather jacket. Now that Dean was asleep, Sam was going to take a chance and he reached over and touched his fingers to Dean’s forehead. The heat that was radiating off his brother was alarming. To get a fever that bad and that fast… something had to accelerate that or maybe Dean had been harboring it and it just decided to get worse. Either way Sam knew that he had to pull over at the next town and book a room. Anything else would have to wait but he knew that he would need help.

Glancing at Dean Sam had a thought. Even though he could take care of Dean himself, this seemed to be a great opportunity. Also deep down, Sam knew that he needed help. If Dean was getting seriously sick, it was going to be a rocky road and Dean had a tendency to make things difficult when he was sick. Injuries he was more cooperative but illness was another story. As far as Sam knew, there was only one person who could get Dean to do anything in that state.

Reaching into his pocket, Sam pulled out his cell phone and pushed the button that was the speed dial number for the person he was looking for. He looked over at Dean and paused. When Dean gave a hard cough and pressed his head against the cold glass to try and cool himself down, Sam’s mind was made up. He pushed the send to dial the number.

It seemed like an eternity with the phone ringing. Sam thought it was going to go straight to voicemail. Sometimes that happened but he hoped that it was not one of those times. It seemed that the Winchester luck was in his favor because he recognized the click of someone answering and the voice he wanted to hear came loud and clear. He tried not to sound begging as he spoke, “Hey, it’s me. I need your help.”


	4. Chapter 4

The smells of beer, smoke and humanity assaulted Angela’s nose as she opened the door to one of her most favorite places in the world. The door creaked as she opened it and walked in with her bag slung over her shoulder taking in the view of a couple of hunter wannabes huddled in the corner chatting over a possible hunt.

She had arrived after spilling the whole story to Bobby. She really couldn’t say no to the man when he got into what she privately called his father mode. She showed him the email the princess had sent her and explained that the victims were just like Sam. They had all been visited when they were six months old and some of them had a parent killed in their nursery.

Bobby was surprised that there were that many and could have asked her how she managed to find them when Sam and Dean had been at it for months with little success but didn’t. She didn’t really want to tell him why or anything that touched on those days but she felt she owed it to him and she was tired of the secrets. She kept them because she thought it would protect the innocent but in the end all it caused was pain.

She told him the story of what she once was and when she met her first. What she didn’t know was that Sam had told Bobby the story as he heard it that night. She told him about killing the psychic and how she understood Dean’s fears. In fact she became an angst bucket to the old man and Bobby just listened.

Then Bobby asked her about the ones behind the killings and if they were anything like Gordon Walker. Her response was no and that the ones who did it were hunters. She confused Bobby with her choice of words and proceeded to explain the difference. Once she explained, Bobby asked if she was sure that it was one of those guys.

Angela had no doubt that it was renegades. They believed that everything that had a hint of darkness within them should be killed. The irony of it was that their divine given talents put them within that sphere of beings that they hunted. They dealt in absolutes and were considered a disgrace by the other clans but they still held a strong sense of family honor. It made sense since the vast majority of that clan’s members were descendants of the other clans and it was also the reason why major confrontations were avoided. Hell she had been caught in the middle once and managed to stave off disaster… with a close call on her life.

Bobby took it remarkably well and wished her luck on her hunt. He didn’t mention contacting the boys. Thinking about it now as she stood in the bar she thought that she probably should have warned them but she didn’t want to bring them trouble. Also she knew something that she hoped was sufficient leverage to keep them out of this.

“Hey ya just gonna stand there or do you want a drink?”

Angela couldn’t help but smile as she looked at the speaker. She gave a slight chuckle as she replied, “If only I wasn’t on the job. How are you doing Ellen?”

Ellen Harvelle wasted no words on greetings but came out from behind the bar to give Angela a big hug. She then gave a playful slap on Angela’s shoulder and mildly scolded, “Don’t you dare ask me how I am when you haven’t bothered calling to tell me how you are.” She then gave Angela another hug. “Oh it is so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too Ellen,” Angela replied giving a hug of her own. She had known Ellen for a few years and the woman never failed to go motherly on her. The first time she did that Angela had been stiff as a poker. Having gone on for years without that kind of contact, it was confusing but pleasant and so she returned a few times and every time Ellen greeted her the same way every time.

“Ash told me you were coming. So you call him but not me?”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Don’t you give me that Angie. You know you can call me anytime,” Ellen replied holding out Angela to better look at her. Actually Bobby called to tell her to expect her and Ash confirmed it. To Ellen, Angela was like a younger version of Jo before she decided to go off hunting but with a few differences. In fact she had to hand it to Angela because of the advice she gave Jo before she went off to be a hunter.

_Ellen had been avoiding Jo while she packed up her stuff. She wanted to say something but how could she support her daughter in this? The job got her husband killed and she could admit that it was still a sore spot as far as the Winchesters were concerned. Still it was a good idea to at least wish her daughter well. She went to Jo’s room and was stopped short by what she heard._

_“Angie do you think Mom hates me for what I want to do?”_

_“No. Why do you ask that Jo? Your Mom is just worried. She knows what the job entails and the general lifespan of a hunter. No parent wants to bury a child.”_

_“You don’t doubt me do you?”_

_“I don’t. You have the skills. With the mental and emotional toughness, that remains to be seen. Look at me: a little over four hundred years on the job and I get depressed watching people I like grow old and die or die on the job. I’m a wreck.”_

_“Yet you still do it. I think you have more courage most of the guys that come by the Roadhouse and you’re not afraid to let them have it.”_

_“That’s kind of you to say so. So where do you plan to go?”_

_“I don’t know yet but I was thinking of calling Mom to let her know that I’m okay at least”_

_“Do that Jo. Treat your mom right. You only get one and sometimes not for very long.”_

Whatever Angela said worked. Ellen came to expect the weekly calls from Jo. Sometimes they varied if she was on the job but it was a welcome relief. At least her daughter was okay. Each call was a reassurance. About Angela, it was a full time job worrying about her. Why Ellen did it, she wouldn’t tell but in her heart she saw a girl who had built up defenses if only to spare herself from pain but in the end she was still in pain keeping it inside and with no one to confide in. “So what have you been doing with yourself?”

Angela smiled and replied, “You know been here there and everywhere. So I see the Roadhouse is still the same.”

Ellen gave one of her conciliatory smiles and gave a slight nod. “Everything’s been good. The same business as usual. A couple of small game headed this way and I was going to see if you were interested in them.”

“I don’t think they would be for me Ellen. Maybe the boys would be interested. I’m actually here on another matter.” Angela leaned forward to whisper, “That matter with the kids.”

Ellen knew exactly what Angela was talking about and gave a nod. She beckoned the girl to follow her towards the bar away from prying eyes and open ears. She poured a couple of glasses of the best whiskey she had and took a drink. “Ash mentioned that you asked him for help and that was why you were coming. So I take it something happened in your search?”

Angela pulled out her computer pad and brought up the section of the email she had shown Bobby and showed it to Ellen, “A few of the ones that were under protection were found dead along with their guards.”

Ellen studied the email and all the details. “You have any idea who did it?”

“Renegade hunters from the disgraced clan. They, aside from a few very good wannabes like Gordon, are the only ones able to track down people like them. They believe that all creatures, no matter what they choose must be exterminated. Halflings like me are an abomination and it is a mercy killing.”

“So it is a bunch of crazies then?”

“A bunch of talent given crazies,” Angela replied taking a drink of whiskey. It was a good vintage and a good brand. Better than some of the moonshine she tried in the thirties. “Ellen these people have the ability to scent out the supernatural. They were created for it.”

Ellen finished her drink and looked at Angela. “So you’re saying that they are like the things they hunt?”

“More or less. They are still human; they were blessed… well as the stories go.”

“That you are right on but who you’re thinking of… not so,” a new voice entered.

Angela grinned but didn’t look until she said, “Dr. Badass is in the house.” When she saw Ash, her grin got even bigger. “So Ash you have something for me?”

Ash gave his signature grin and replied, “Do I ever. Nice set of gear you got there.” He pointed at her computer pad. As far as he knew that kind of gear was expensive and for a hunter that would mean some fancy work with the credit card scams. Ash knew that Angela was more than what she appeared and figured that she must have funds stashed somewhere. He tried prying but gave up after a while and that was after she bested him in a drinking game.

Angela smiled and replied, “Thanks. I believe I can get you a deal on something you might like.”

“Might take you up on that.”

“Alright you two go and discuss what you need to discuss and you better not leave before saying good bye Angie or I’ll shoot you with rock salt the next time you come by,” Ellen spoke giving her usual scolding.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Ellen.” Angela gave another smile and downed her drink before going with Ash to his room.

Ash didn’t bother to wait but instead produced a piece of paper. He led the way to his room and started talking, “I checked on the pattern of attacks along with the movements that have been recorded of the clan you mentioned. No luck there. However…”

Angela began to tune out Ash as she read his computations. She was well versed in computations like these since Ash taught her initially and then she sought out others. Besides what Ash was telling her, she was reading it. As she read the computations, she felt as if her heart was stopping if it were possible. She felt her lungs constrict and she stopped in her tracks.

It couldn’t be. It wasn’t possible. She thought they had gone to the depths after that last fight. She had shown them mercy when they left and they came back to finish her then. She managed to save the crew and then sent the ship to the depths with them. Now they were back. They were after them and all because she refused to kill one of them.

Ash stopped talking when he noticed that Angela had stopped walking with him. He turned to see her looking ashen faced as she stared at the paper he had given her. He could see the color suddenly disappear from her face as she continued to stare at the paper. “Hey Angie, you okay?”

Ellen had come to the back and noticed that the pair was just standing there. She could Ash looking concerned and Angela was visibly shaking slightly. She was about to say something when Angela collapsed in a dead faint on the ground. She rushed to the girl and started questioning Ash about what had happened while she tried to get Angela to wake up.

****

_The storm was growing worse. The storms always were when they struck. It was their nature after they corrupted their purpose. The spray of the sea that always brought joy when she felt it was no longer there for it had been replaced by shadow. She looked up at the sky as rain poured on her face and she felt it and remembered._

_Then she lowered her head and her eyes narrowed. She looked straight ahead but addressed the man behind her. “Still at your old games?”_

_“Anything to rid the world of the heathens you let live.”_

_“We were to hunt the demons but a choice was always an option. You have corrupted our purpose.”_

_“I have made it better. Now give up the brat and the others will be spared.”_

_She put her right hand across her middle to reach for the handle. “That… I cannot allow you to do.” She then pulled out her sword and swung it to strike._

_The battle began. Those of the crew that wanted to fight, she let since she told them the choice was there. Just as long as the boy was safe. They rallied around her to take on them and the battle raged just as the storm did._

_Somehow she and her former pupil ended up on the main mast balancing precariously. Their blades clashed with sparks due to the strength and speed of their strikes. Suddenly her blade was knocked from her hand and it became lodged in the wood of the ship. She looked around as if to find a way out. When she saw what she needed, the time was to act._

_“As you can see, I made us better. You are weak.”_

_She grinned, “Now such would be the case if only it were true.” She then jumped and grabbed one of the moorings and swung off. She pulled out her gun and came about and fired. The explosion rocked the ship but that didn’t matter as she grabbed her blade out and let go. Using her momentum, she flipped and went in feet first into the water just as the ship exploded._

_The storm began to dissipate as she swan to the boat and was pulled aboard. She saw the other crewmembers scrambling to the other boats. The boy was safe. One more stab into the demon’s hide and a mistake was corrected._

****

Angela wrinkled her brow as she opened her eyes to find herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling but the same familiar smells of the Roadhouse. Moving her fingers, she found that she was on a bed and she wondered why that was. Then she remembered and sat up quickly and looked around.

“Good you’re awake. You had me worried.”

Angela looked to see Ellen bringing in a pitcher of water with a glass. She apologized, “I’m sorry Ellen. I guess I lost enough air.”

“Don’t go playing it off on me young lady. Something had you scared enough to make your face go white,” Ellen replied as she poured a glass of water and handed it to Angela. “Ash said it was when you were looking at his computations for that case you asked for his help in.” Ellen sat on the bed next to Angela and looked at her. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

Angela held the glass of water and ran a hand through her locks. Ash must’ve been scared when she did that. “I guess I did scare Ash a good one.”

“Scared Ash my ass, you scared me,” Ellen replied. “Angie what did Ash find that had you turn white as if you had seen a ghost?”

Angela drank the glass of water. She didn’t want to drag Ellen into it since that could put her at risk but then again they never harmed regular humans unless they defended her kind. Then again Ellen was involved anyway just like Ash so she might as well tell the whole thing. Well as much as she could bear. She looked at Ellen and replied, “Something that I thought I took care of and I would rather Ash hear this as well.”

It was fifteen minutes and three beers later that Angela told the whole story about the group that she was sure was killing the psychic kids. Ellen took it in a stride much like Bobby did when she told him about the renegade clan of hunters. Ash was more or less accepting of the whole thing. Ellen said, “So you trained these guys to hunt demons?”

“I was a demon slayer yes,” Angela replied, “I trained only a select few how to track demons through the scent of their blood. Demon blood has a particular scent that differs greatly from human blood.” Angela took a drink of her beer to hide the fact that explaining this was bringing her back to a time that she would rather forget.

“Well I could understand vampires being able to scent by blood but you said that these guys were human.” Ellen frowned in puzzlement as she took a drink of beer grateful that she had shooed everyone out. “How is it possible?”

 _Here we go_ , Angela thought. She replied, “The clans that I mentioned earlier? Their blood allows them to be hunters. Legend has it that seven were chosen to defend the world from the monsters. They were given the gift to hunt and thus seven lineages were born. They are considered hunters. The wannabes I refer to are those not born of those lines. Those that are members of those lines, they are good at what they do. Their senses are more alert, stronger wills and most of those happy accidents can be mistaken for luck to an outsider.”

“So that accounts for the high concentration of some hunts outside the parameters you gave me,” Ash replied. “The victims weren’t the psychics but they held a similar pattern but they differed slightly.”

“So what about these hunters?” Ellen asked.

“I was and to some degree, still am, considered the best at being a slayer. I was asked by the Centurion to train others since they are one of the groups that defend humans. I refused for several years until I gave in under the stipulation that I would chose who got trained and who didn’t. I selected them mostly from the vampires since they had exceptional sniffers already but then I got curious about others and selected some from the hunter clans.”

“Somehow I get the feeling that there is more to this,” Ellen said.

“Knew you would pick up on that,” Angela replied giving a wry grin. “The hunters… well all of the slayers drank demon blood. To be able to smell it, you have to taste it.” She didn’t say any more about that. If Ellen and Ash picked up on that, then so be it. She would deal with it.

“So the drinking of blood gave them that ability,” Ellen confirmed. She guessed that it had been a rather painful admission for Angela and wasn’t going to press on it. “So what happened?”

“To make a rather long story short, a particular set of hunters didn’t like the tenets I set when I let a Halfling go because he was doing no harm. They thought that the renegades were right in that even Halflings were an abominations and had begun hunting them down. I discovered it and banished them but not before I was challenged for leadership. I won and showed mercy and have been hated ever since. They joined the renegades and that was the last I heard of them until they popped up again and I fought them again and I thought I ended it.” Angela paused to take another drink of her beer. “Apparently not.”

Ellen took her time to digest the situation. She didn’t blame Angela one bit for hiding that truth. At least she tried to rectify it. It just didn’t work out that way. She asked, “So why now and why the psychics?”

“I can answer that,” Ash replied as he pulled out the paper and the map that he had marked. “You said that the psychics that were killed were ones that you personally saved and had hidden and that no one else knew their whereabouts.”

“That was the agreement that I demanded in exchange for the disbanding of the slayers,” Angela frowned in confusion.

“In following with what I was working on for Sam and Dean locating the other psychics, I took the liberty of looking at ability manifestation. I would say that these ex buddies of yours were drawn to them.”

“Like moths to a flame,” Ellen replied as she peered at the map. “These are the killings that you gave Ash and these are…”

“Ones that happened to pop up,” Ash replied. “Ones that had guards but were not ones that you saved Angie. I would say that these were designed to draw you out.”

“Revenge is a sweet dish,” Angela muttered as she studied the map. “I must have left a mark on them or I seriously underestimated their capabilities. Either way I’m going to have to track them down and kill them.”

“What about Sam and Dean? Shouldn’t you warn them?”

Angela looked at Ellen. She was right. She wouldn’t leave them high and dry like that but as far as she could tell, they were trying to draw her out. That meant they didn’t know where she was and there was the possibility that they didn’t know about Sam. She could also rely on the fact that she knew one thing about the Winchesters that would guarantee the hunter clans, all of them, would leave them alone. Thing was her oath to John stood firm in her mind. She would warn them. She replied, “As much as I want to believe that they don’t know about Sam…” She gave a nod. She was about to say something more when her cell phone rang.

Slowly she fished out her phone and looked at the caller ID. She looked at Ellen and Ash and said to them, “Looks like I’m going on a hunt.” She then answered the phone.

What she heard on the other end was not what she expected. She listened to the person on the other end ask her for her help. It sounded pained and hoarse. She said, “Alright. I’m coming. Where are you at?”

She listened for the location. “I’ll be there,” and hung up.

Putting her phone away, she turned to Ellen and said, “I have to go.”

Ellen nodded. “You need anything for the trip?”

Angela looked down to think a moment. She took a breath and replied, “No. Just me and my stupidity will do.” She gave a slight grin. “And maybe something to eat on the road.”

Ellen couldn’t help but smile at that. She went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches while Angela spoke to Ash about some last minute things. Ellen knew that one sandwich wouldn’t be enough for Angela. The next thing she knew she was filling a cardboard box with other foodstuffs that would probably feed several people. She emerged almost running into a wall with the box only to have it taken from her and Angela balanced it on her shoulder.  She gave a tolerant smile and said, “That should be plenty for a growing girl like you.”

Angela chuckled as she reached with her free hand to hug Ellen. She was grateful for Ellen and Ash’s non judgment when she revealed everything about the renegade slayers. It gave her encouragement for when she had to reveal all of it to the brothers. It wouldn’t be half as bad and she was already on a self-imposed exile. She replied, "Thank you Ellen and I’ll call when I get where I need to go. That I promise.”

“You better young lady.”


	5. Chapter 5

Even if at the careful speed, it took most of the day and some time into the night for Sam to pull into the next town. During that time, Dean got decidedly worse coughing hard while trying to sleep. It was some comfort that help was coming along the way. Sam rubbed his neck on the sore spot as he took the off ramp. His throat felt raspy as well and he felt tired. The rain hadn’t let up and if anything, it seemed to have come down even thicker.

Dean shuffled in his seat and muttered, “Sammy turn up the heater. It’s cold.” His eyes didn’t even open when he made his demand. He shivered and that didn’t reassure Sam at all.

Sam finally found a motel that seemed to go with the mountain cabin theme. The rooms were like little cottages each a sufficient distance apart to give that camping feeling without the people having to deal with shit like tents and stuff. Not that Sam wouldn’t mind that since he rather enjoyed camping as well as Dean, but it was a blessing since he could get Dean into a room and away from people. Sighing he parked the Impala and left the engine running so the heat stayed on while he went to check in.

“Single?”

“Double. For my brother and me,” Sam replied as he signed the register and pulled out the credit card of choice for the week.

“Sure,” the front desk scoffed as he looked up the cabins.

Sam looked up and gave a slight roll of his eyes. He had a vague idea why people thought that he and Dean were gay and he once explained it to Dean but this was ridiculous. He said, “Two beds please.” He placed the card on the counter firmly.

“Fine, whatever.”

Sam turned to glance out the window to check on Dean. His brother was still leaning against the window fast asleep. He turned back to pick up the keys and the cabin number. His thanks was raspy and he rubbed his neck for good measure before going out to the Impala. When he got in, he made light conversation for the heck of it, “Well Dean, even with you out like a light people still think we are a couple. Must be your butch personality.”

“Mmm… bitch.”

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle, “Alright jerk let’s get you to bed.”

The cabin was one of the ones furthest from the main office which was a plus. Sam switched off the engine and he could hear the rain come down beating a tattoo on the car. He contemplated on what to do first and figured that he should get the bags in first since Dean was pretty comfortable and not likely to move now and he didn’t want to get him any more soaked than he had been during his dunking.

It didn’t take long to get the bare essentials in. Now Sam was struggling to get Dean in and his brother wasn’t making it easy. As soon as Sam opened the door, Dean slumped like a drunk man and would have fallen out if Sam hadn’t caught him. Sam thought he was carrying the Impala as he heaved Dean to his feet. “Damn Dean. You weigh a ton.”

“And you ain’t no featherweight either Sasquatch,” Dean retorted once he realized what was going on. He tried to stand up on his own and ended up teetering and bringing his brother with him. He opened his eyes wide when he saw a pair of long ears. No way was it possible.

It was Sam’s sense of balance that kept them from falling over. Sam grunted as he held onto his brother, “Stop it Dean. Let me get you inside.”

“I can get inside myself Sam. I need to do some research.”

Sam frowned as he opened the door. That Dean wanted to do research was strange in of itself since Dean didn’t really like doing research and usually made him do it. “Dean you’re sick.”

“Yeah and I’m not the one with a pair of ears as long as my arm and a fluffy tail. When I find the witch that did this…”

Sam had no idea what Dean was talking about. At the moment though, Dean was getting agitated and it started a bout of coughing that had his brother double over. They were almost inside when Dean tripped and grimaced. Using his free hand he grasped his leg. “Dammit Sam, do you have to be so clumsy?”

Sam didn’t miss the movement. Something was wrong with his brother’s leg. He had to check it out. He pulled his brother inside and shut the door. “Come on Dean. The research can wait. You need a good night’s sleep. Come on.” He managed to get his brother seated on one of the beds and started pulling off the wet things.

“Sammy you’re being kinky. Didn’t know you had it in you but I don’t swing that way,” Dean muttered before his eyes closed and he went into an uneasy sleep.

That made it easier for Sam to change his brother out of his wet clothes and into some dry ones. It also gave him time to inspect Dean’s leg and what he saw shocked him. The injury was red and inflamed and he was surprised that Dean kept it hidden from him for this long. Sam figured he must have gotten it when he fell into the river.

Wasting no time, Sam fetched the first aid kit and tried to clean it with the alcohol swabs. Dean flinched but didn’t wake up and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He managed to swab the injury and it looked a little better. Unfortunately there was no disinfectant and Sam muttered a curse. He only hoped that the help had plenty of it. He put a clean bandage on to keep it from getting worse. It didn’t take much more to tuck Dean up into bed and by that time it was very late and Sam felt the exhaustion creep in and his throat hurt.

Pulling off his hoodie he inspected the bruises on his neck. He gave a slight sniff and cleared the thickness that seemed to fill his throat. The handprint was clearly visible and looked terrible. Sam wet a washcloth with cold water and pressed it on the bruise feeling the cool relief. Five minutes later had him crawling into bed, his head heavy with sleep. It was just as he was closing his eyes that he realized that he hadn’t called to give the name of the motel.

****

Angela had not seen this much rain since that one time she was in Florida during the hurricane season. There were no serious hurricanes but plenty of storms and the rain was enough to probably refill the Hoover dam to the levels it was years ago. She wondered if it would figure into Ash’s calculations regarding the omens and Yellow Eyes. This would certainly count as an omen but lately she wasn’t quite sure. She had asked him to check into that before she left the Roadhouse with Ellen’s blessing.

It was a long drive to the meeting place and the box of foodstuffs helped greatly. The past three months had her eating habits change. She knew it had worried Bobby since he had seen her eat before but she considered it necessary for training. After the first few days of wallowing at Bobby’s, she focused her energy into training. During the day she worked on endurance and denial and at night she pestered the dream god Morpheus to train her against what he put her through in Hudson. She had to admit that she had been a little mean about it but she figured that if she was going to do what she promised, she had to prepare any possible threat.

She reduced the amount of food she took in slowly until it was near human proportions as possible. Being on the road though and the reason why she was heading to a nondescript place in Tennessee allowed her work to be put into practice. She drove straight through the night only stopping to take in small meals when she was hungry. The box of foodstuffs still had food in it at three o’clock in the morning.

The sign stating that she was entering Tennessee came up around five o’clock. How she got there in hours would have baffled most people but having traveled across the States for over two hundred years, she knew the back roads and where to gain time better than any interstate trucker. A plus was that she had the pedal to the metal on the rattletrap she had hot-wired when she left Bobby’s the night before.

Breathing a sigh of relief that she was in Tennessee at last, she pulled over to pull out the road map she had picked up on her last fill up. She had realized that she had no idea where to go next and rather than call she was going to use the process of elimination. She flipped on her flashlight and opened the map to study it. She marked the town where the job had been and then tried to figure and take into account the driver, speed of the vehicle and weather conditions.

_Try that trick I showed you._

Angela looked up and scanned around. The voice felt like it had been in her ear and real close. It was also a familiar one and one she hadn’t heard in God knows how long. She knew what the trick was referring to and she recalled a long time ago. An old friend had showed her how to find someone… anyone through… what was it a spell? Her friend told her that she had a natural talent for it and all she had to do was reach out and she would know what it was.

Angela chuckled. She remembered thinking that her old friend was humoring her at the time because she had been frustrated at not being able to complete the practice mission she had been sent on. And yet it was as if something were prodding her to think about it now. She went back to scanning the map and found that she was surrounded by a dozen of possibilities. To go through all of them would take too much time and she seriously needed to get on to other things related to the job she was heading to. _Might as well give it a try_ , she thought to herself.

Angela put her flashlight in her lap and closed her eyes and began on the meditation techniques that she had been taught by the warrior monks of the east. Her ears could pick up the rhythmic pounding of the rain on the car. Her nose could smell the sweet smells of wet earth and rainwater… so cleansing. She reached out with her senses, reaching deep down.

In her mind she imagined dozens of golden lights each representing a person out there in the world. They all looked the same and she almost panicked at how she was going to find the one that she wanted. Then she had an idea. She focused on what she knew was the one person and began to… well to put it lightly… sniff out the lights.

It really was being like a glorified bloodhound of the supernatural but she didn’t quibble over it. She had to find them. Finally she found the line and her eyes opened. She knew where to go. She flipped off her flashlight and tossed it onto the seat beside her and started the engine. As soon as the engine was running, she gunned it and sped down the highway. She knew.

****

The accommodations were less than stellar but they were necessary. If they managed to get her to come out, they needed to maintain the element of surprise on her. They underestimated her the last time. This time would be different. They would reveal themselves to the old bags of the Centurion and have their revenge on her.

“Cal, here are the supplies that you requested. Did you need anything else?”

Cal, short for Caledon, looked at his brother and replied, “No. We have done what we were to do. Now we wait. If it doesn’t work, then we try again with the same pair. Tell the others to be prepared Nate.” Cal then opened the box that Nate had brought and pulled out rubbing alcohol and disinfectant.

“Yes sir.”

Cal waited until Nate was gone before removing his shirt to take care of a cut on his side. He had seriously underestimated the capabilities of the hunter that sent him over the edge of that cliff and into the river. He had hoped the stubborn hunter would get the idea that he wasn’t out to hurt him since he was a fellow hunter but after the abomination. Apparently that didn’t sit too well and he was surprised to find that the abomination was the brother of the hunter. That meant that both had the blessing and curse but the abomination was doubly cursed.

That had Cal wondering if the demons knew that they had gotten to one from one of the lineages. He suspected that they didn’t. After getting back, he had done some checking and he had never heard of the family name called Winchester nor Campbell. It was puzzling to him but that didn’t matter. The scent was what was killing him. He caught a whiff of it as he was slowly choking the abomination. It was different from the others and he knew now that it had to do with the hunter’s blood scent that he knew so well.

Cal cleaned the wound and thought about the events that had happened that night. He had never seen a reaction like that before and wondered if it was the family loyalty. What he knew was that the hunter was related to the abomination and from the looks of things, he would defend him to the death. It would pain Cal to kill a fellow hunter. It was taboo but when one’s loyalties were compromised, there were two courses of action: convince the offender that he was a sinner and try to correct his ways or if he refused, then kill him in forgiveness. There was no room for traitors of the mission.

Cal sighed and grunted as he applied the bandage. He was sure that the events would be enough to attract her attention. He hadn’t been wrong about her scent being on them even though it was faint. In fact he mentioned that this was a message to the abomination as he applied pressure to his neck. The reaction surprised him but later brought a sense of pleasure. It could be used when they finally met.

A knock sounded on the door. Cal answered, “Enter.”

Nate came into the room. He stood at an at ease position. Cal was grateful for the discipline that they had been taught under her command even if she was on the list of ones to be executed. Nate said, “I have news Commander.”

Cal pulled on a clean shirt and replied, “What have you found?”

“We found where the abomination and the traitor have been holed up. They didn’t get far because of the storm.” Nate shuffled on his feet to get more comfortable but his leg was sore from the beating the abomination gave him earlier.

“Figures,” Cal replied as he poured some whiskey into two glasses. He then pulled out an unlabeled bottle and opened it. He carefully poured what would equal a tablespoon into each glass. He then handed one glass to Nate and took the other. He didn’t have to worry about the others since they were taking their daily hit. He added, “Anything else besides that?”

Nate took the proffered glass. He paused and answered, “The scout reported that one was stumbling like he was drunk and limping.”

Cal thought about it. “Which one?”

“Not the abomination.”

That was good news, very good news indeed and Cal made it known to Nate. If the hunter was injured and possibly sick, then they shouldn’t have any trouble trying again if they needed to. Cal gave a short smile, “This is good. He won’t give us much trouble.”

“So you intend to go after the abomination again even if she doesn’t come?” Nate held up his glass to toast the commander.

Cal returned the gesture tapping his glass against Nate’s. Both men downed their drinks in one gulp. The whiskey made the treatment go down better and diverted the mind from the foul taste of it. Cal replied, “It is an abomination must be dealt with no matter what. It is the way of our order. And she will come.” Cal took the glasses and returned them to the side table with the bottled of whiskey. He looked up to stare at the bland colored walls of this place. “She will come. I just know it. The abomination and the hunter know her as she knows them.”

“Knows them?”

Cal turned to look at Nate. Among all those that rebelled, Nate had remained the most true. Some had various levels of doubt but they were loyal and they did believe in the mission. It sufficed and repaid him when he chose a few of the renegades to join in. They proved more adept than the original order. Together they hunted the abominations and the demons down. Standing here in this cheap room, Cal knew he could trust Nate with anything. He replied, “Of course she knows them. I smelled her mark on them and the abomination gave a very nice reaction when I exchanged words with him earlier before his stupid brother interfered.”

“So what is the plan?”

“We will wait and watch,” Cal replied. He walked over to where he kept his weapon of choice. Of course all slayers and hunters had a variety of weapons but each had a specialty. His was one that he had perfected over the years since that night on that ship.

He had barely escaped after she set off the explosion on the ship. He saw her fly through the air as she grabbed that infernal blade and dive into the water. That blade she carried was the sole purpose he had for hunting her now. He heard the stories that an abomination was chosen by God to bring absolution as a champion. It was disgrace in his mind that such a creature be chosen to carry out the will of God.

Nate watched the commander as he looked at his weapon, the one he only brought out if it was an adversary that needed to be taken down by it. Most of the time they used their guns since it was quick and easy. He personally thought the commander might consider it an honor since he had been trained in the matter of battle etiquette. He replied, “You intend to make the traitor suffer for it?”

“Don’t forget Nate that she betrayed us by sparing the abomination all those years ago. She had us drink the foul elixir to enhance our abilities to hunt them down. She made us what we are.”

“I understand that. She betrayed our trust and our loyalty to the duty that had been entrusted to us since our lines were founded. It is only right that we deliver it back to her tenfold but I must ask sir, how is it that these two are the key?” Nate was confused and wasn’t sure why these two were important. “We’ve killed others that should have drawn her attention and there has been no response. Why them?”

Cal ran his hand over his weapon and looked over it. It was going to need to be sharpened if he was going to succeed in this mission. He replied, “Not only is her scent on them but there is something else. I can feel it. The abomination reacted when I mentioned her.” He couldn’t name it but it was something.

Nate nodded. He didn’t pick up anything other than the traitor’s scent on them. Well he caught a whiff of it when the abomination passed him in the diner. He couldn’t forget her scent and neither could any of the others that had been under her. In fact that first afternoon when they regrouped to follow the pair, everyone felt on edge and ready to get into a brawl. The commander kept order though as he made out the plan to draw in the traitor. He and one other who was once close to the traitor were chosen to take on the pair at the cemetery along with the commander. Oh it was rather entertaining to watch the commander in action… and the look on the hunter’s face when the commander grabbed the abomination and flung him aside. He said, “Perhaps she was trying to poison them with her influence.”

“Maybe Nate but either way her influence has to end.” Cal then went into a thoughtful mode. “Now what to do about the abomination. You know her scent was stronger on him than the other.”

Nate looked up in clarity, “Do you think that…?” He made a slight motion with his hands. It felt disgusting to even mention the possibilities. He felt like he wanted to scrub himself down with strong soap for even thinking about it.

“I don’t know but it was strong,” Cal replied as he walked around in thought. “Half breed and an abomination. An interesting and unnatural combination but it may not even be that.” He muttered incoherently to himself as he thought about it. It would be unwise to make such assumptions but the strength of the scent… it was an interesting thought. Then an idea came to him, “Nate remember when the monk taught that specialty of his when we were together?”

Nate thought about it for a moment. When the group was formed, they had been selected from all walks of life but it was first the vampires and then she picked from the hunters. Hunters and vampires together and they all taught each other their gifts and talents. Some were better at it than others but the whole purpose was for each member to have whatever advantage they would need if they were ever on their own instead of the teamed pairs or group missions. In fact that was how he and Cal had met. They had been paired on their first hunt as slayers and they had been a success. He knew exactly what Cal was talking about. He replied, “You mean that whole using nature lesson right?”

Cal grinned at Nate and replied, “Exactly.”

“What do you have in mind sir?”

Cal made his grin turn into a smile. Nate always adhered to protocol and had a good sense of a chain of command. In fact it was his discipline that allowed for keeping the younger ones in line.  He depended on Nate just as Nate depended on him. They were partners ever since they were first paired and that was before he found out what she was. It was like betrayal of the highest kind when he found out… No he couldn’t think about it now. They had a job to do and the time would come soon enough. He looked at Nate and said, “I’m thinking that we should explore the more slow and painful methods of death that are available to us.”

Nate smiled slowly and replied, “Of course sir. I’ll have Svelko look up the old recipes that old monk wrote down. You know tis a shame that you had to take care of him. He was dedicated but alas he had sympathy for the abominations just like the traitor.”

Cal sighed in mock regret. “I know Nate.” He gave a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. “Well what’s done is done. Have the scouts keep an eye for any sign. The rain will provide the best cover. Hell seems like where we go the rain follows. Should be an advantage. Anyway when she arrives have the scout bring back word. Then we plan the hunt.”

Nate smiled in pleasure. This was the hunt of a lifetime and he hadn’t seen Cal smile like that since they took out that little bitch in Oklahoma. He replied, “Yes sir.” He was at the door when he paused and turned to say, “It will be this time sir. I know it.” He then left the room leaving Cal to smile at the prospect of the hunt to come.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the sound of thunder that woke Sam from the deep sleep that he was in. His eyes opened and looked around the room. They paused over Dean who was snuggled under the covers and shivering. He was also muttering something about needing to see the white rabbit and the queen. Sam frowned at that and wondered why Dean was muttering about Alice in Wonderland. As far as he knew, Dean never read much literature except research book and maybe scouring the skin mags at the gas and minimarts.

Well since he was up, he might as well get going. It wasn’t like they were going much anywhere with the rain pouring. A crack of thunder sounded and Sam looked around with tired eyes and slowly got out of bed. He rubbed his throat. It was still tender but at least it felt like the swelling went down some. Maybe after he took care of Dean, another cold washcloth would help. He went about checking on his brother and found that he still had a fever. Sam fished into the first aid kit to look for cough syrup since it could treat fever. He would also have to take a look at the injury on Dean’s leg.

Sam looked slowly and tiredly through the bag for everything. He gave a sniff as he pulled out the bottle and slowly tried to measure the dosage for Dean. He blinked to try and erase the tiredness from his eyes as he set the dose on the nightstand between the beds. He then slowly tried to shake his brother awake. “Dean? Come on Dean. I need you to wake up and take some medicine.”

Dean felt Sam’s hand shaking him and he followed it to the land of wakefulness. He opened his eyes to see his brother looking bone tired and that bruise on his neck as nasty as ever and his big brother mode kicked in. “Nnn… Sam you need to take care of that neck before bothering me.”

“Fat chance Dean. Come on I need you to take this. It will help with the fever.” Sam held out the dose of medicine to his brother while giving him an extra shake to keep him awake.

Dean knew that his brother was going to pester him and not listen and he felt too cold and too sore to hand Sam’s ass to him. He would humor him and then when he was better he would kick his ass. He sat up wincing from the pain in his leg and said, “Alright Sammy. Give me your poison and the whiskey.”

Sam rolled his eyes and gave a tired version of the bitch face. He handed the dose over and replied, “No whiskey.” He sat on the bed prepared to make Dean down it if it came down to it. He stared at his brother waiting.

Dean scowled, “Bitch.” He downed the dosage and gave a look that indicated that he wanted to puke. “Oh God. Did you have to give me something that tasted like ass? Come on Sammy. Give me some whiskey.”

Sam took the measuring cup and treaded to the bathroom to rinse it out and fill a glass of water. He brought it back to Dean and handed it over, “Sorry bro. Drink this.”

Dean scowled that he was getting water but accepted it anyway. He downed the water and he had to admit that it felt good going down. He looked over at his brother. At least he was normal now and he said, “The curse must’ve worn off. No ears.”

Sam frowned again in confusion. He figured that it had something to do what his brother was mumbling about when he brought him in the night before. Dean did have a tendency to get loopy but that was on heavy duty pain killers. This was something different and Sam was worried about the fever being too high and causing the hallucinations and the mumbling about the white rabbit. Perhaps he should have Dean take a cold soak. He replied, “I guess so. You feel up to a cold shower?”

“Too cold Sammy,” Dean replied as he pulled the covers over his head. “Take care of that neck Sammy before I make you.” He was back asleep before Sam could protest against anything.

Sam looked at his unconscious brother and then at the bathroom. He might just have to drag Dean’s ass in there himself. He rubbed his throat and ran his hand through his locks. He felt the pangs of hunger but he didn’t want to leave his brother. Instead he went fishing in the duffles for anything that resembled some form of food. He found a pack of peanuts and gave a slight shrug. He grabbed the other glass and got himself some water and slowly began to eat the packet.

The rain had lessened some but it was still pouring and a few flashes of lightning happened and it looked like it was dark outside even though it was only three in the afternoon. Sam glanced out the window when he heard the sound of a vehicle come in hoping. Each time it was dashed to the ground. Dean’s next dose was coming up so Sam woke his brother and again went through the same discussion of no whiskey when taking cough syrup. Sitting back down at the table, Sam pulled up his laptop to take a look to see if anything was going on and glanced at his emails.

The day was long and Sam was tired and sleepy. He also felt a slight chill and went to make sure the heat was at a comfortable temperature before sitting back down. He felt his eyes get heavy as he continued to stare at the screen. He couldn’t understand why he was so tired and his throat was aching and he was beginning to think that help wouldn’t come at all. He fell asleep and didn’t wake until around four thirty when he heard a knock on the door.

Sam’s instincts went on alert mode and he felt like an idiot for not laying down the salt lines before. He was making rookie mistakes. He grabbed the shotgun and held it ready as he opened the door, letting the lock stop it from opening wide. He peered out and noticed that the rain had lightened to a drizzle and turned his attention to the person standing there. Relief broke out on his face and he said, “You came.”

Angela studied the tired face looking at her. Typical of him not to mention how bad he was. It didn’t matter anyway. He needed help and she would give it. She stood there and replied, “Of course. I said I would. Can you let me in?”

Sam closed the door to remove the lock and opened it to let Angela in. “Sorry. Just a little out of it Angie.”

Angela gave a wry smile as she hefted inside a huge duffel and propped it into the chair that was free. She unzipped it and pulled out her bag that she kept medical supplies. She glanced at Sam and said, “Sit down before you collapse Sam.” She didn’t have to look to see that Sam obeyed her. She went over to where Dean was still asleep and did an unofficial temperature check by placing her hand to Dean’s forehead. The heat that radiated from it surprised her. She looked at Sam, “Why is his temperature so high?”

Sam managed to wake up some after rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. It allowed him to be able to focus and answer Angela’s question, “I think it has to do with the cut on his leg that he got when he fell into the river. He wouldn’t let me see it… you know how that is.”

Angela gave a nod as she unceremoniously flung the covers off Dean’s legs. Sam wondered what she would have done if Dean was in his boxers or worse butt naked. Glancing at her profile he could see that it didn’t matter at the moment. She was more interested in the injury that she was unwrapping with a rapid and yet calming speed.

Angela knew that the cut was inflamed and fighting infection which she found strange since Dean would have cleaned it if he was in the shower to warm up. Maybe the dirt got in deeper than it was thought to be. Either way, she was going to have to go with the heavy duty stuff she had in her bag. She went to her duffel and pulled out a bag that to Sam looked freakishly huge and he wondered how she managed to keep it in there with her other stuff. He watched as she undid the strap and rolled it open with as much finesse as she did yanking the sheets off of Dean’s leg.

“I guess you really know how to pack,” Sam replied as he stood up to give her a hand.

Angela gave a slight smile and let Sam try to help her. She could see he was concerned about Dean even though he was not doing too good himself. She replied, “Be prepared… as the girl scouts say.” She ran a finger along the dark brown vials in their proper holders for once grateful that she had a head for medicinal herbs and their uses and briefly wondered if Bobby remembered to water the herb boxes she had growing near the tool house as she called it.

Finding the one she needed he pulled it out and gave a vigorous shake of the bottle to mix the ingredients and pulled out a clean rag. She said, “You’re going to have to hold your brother down just in case he wakes up. This stuff gives a nasty sting but it will clear out any infection. For the fever and the cough, I won’t give him until later.” She looked at Sam to ask with her eyes if he was able to do what she was asking.

Sam nodded and when she brought the rag with the bottle over he took position pining his brother’s arms down. He signaled that he was ready and Angela took a breath. She tipped the bottle over and poured the stuff onto the rag. Then without further hesitation, she flipped the rag over and placed the medicine on the cut with a firm and gentle hand.

“Sonofabitch!”

Sam was ready for the reaction as Dean’s eyes bolted wide open from the shock of the sting. He held onto his brother’s upper body to keep him from bolting up and reaching for the nearest weapon possible. “Dean, calm down. It’s just something for the cut on your leg.”

Dean still struggled since he didn’t like the feeling of rabbit fur on his arms. “Sam, what did the bitch witch do to you?”

Angela was holding onto Dean’s legs while she kept the hand with the rag poultice on the cut. The sting will pass soon but the initial reaction was something that needed attention. When she heard Dean mention a witch, she raised a curious brow in Sam’s direction. He caught her eye and explained, “He thinks he’s Alice in Wonderland.”

At that moment Dean shifted and got a good look at who was holding his legs. He stopped struggling and relaxed slightly but Sam didn’t loosen his grip. Dean stared at Angela was a curious expression and asked, “Have you in need of a champion my queen to defeat the jabberwocky?”

Angela was speechless. She was familiar with the story and it dawned on her that Dean was seeing her like the white queen. It rather surprised her but she wondered if it was the fever talking. Finding her voice, she replied, “You have defeated it my champion. Now you must rest.” She gave a slight frown as if she had no idea what to do.

That seemed to satisfy Dean for the moment and he was content to obey. Besides the sting was gone and a comforting warmth was coming and it filled his body. For the first time since getting out of that damned river, he was warm. He sank back into a comfortable sleep. He would obey the lady.

Angela watched Dean sink into sleep and motioned for Sam to let go. “Hand me some clean bandages please.”

Sam did as he was told trying to comprehend what his brother just did. When he saw Dean look at Angela, he thought for sure that he was going to fly off the handle or call her the jabberwocky or something equally bad. Referring to her as the white queen was rather surprising and had Sam thinking that maybe his brother didn’t think as badly of her as he made it seem. He knew Dean was prone to feeling guilty so maybe… He brought the clean gauze over to Angela and handed it over, watching as she wrapped the leg and tied it off with an expert hand. She did say she was a nurse once. “Thanks.”

Angela finished and cleaned up by putting the bottle away. She didn’t say anything but went into the bathroom and washed her hands off. When she came out she pointed to the chair Sam had vacated and said, “Sit.”

“I’m fine.”

“Sit.”

Sam tried glaring at Angela to warn her off… as if that ever worked… determined to convince her that he was fine. He glared at her and she glared back feeling more awake now. “I’m fine.”

“I said ‘sit’ Sam Winchester. Don’t make me kick your ass.” Angela put her hands on her hips. She had a feeling that Sam was going to be stubborn about the whole thing. She had noticed him rub his neck earlier and let it be for the moment since Dean’s leg was at stake. Now that the leg would be fine and the antibiotic would help reduce the fever, she was turning her attention to the other Winchester. She took a step forward and got in his face. There wasn’t that much of a height difference between them so she could look at him straight in the eye. “Now sit.”

Sam was giving all that he got but when she put the hands on her hips, it was pretty much over. She then got in his face and stared hard into his eyes. It was a staring contest that ended with his defeat, “Fine.” He sat down much like a petulant child and crossed his arms.

“Hoodie off.”

Sam pulled a face at her as he pulled off his hoodie. He was flustered enough that he looked comical trying to get his hands through the sleeves. His arms flailed until he finally wrestled it off and flung it on the floor. He looked up to see a bemused expression on Angela’s face and he crossed his arms again in annoyance, “There. Happy now?”

Angela was anything but happy. The hand size bruise was nasty and she could tell that it was still swollen. Sam was lucky that it hadn’t swelled up to the point that it cut off his air. She could even make out tiny nail marks from fingernails. She had seen spirits do things like this before; manifest enough to physically leave a mark like a bruise. Must have been some pissed off ghost. She pulled up the other chair after removing her duffel and sat in it and looked. She started to reach out to touch the bruise but stopped and looked at Sam a bit uncertainly.

Sam wondered why she stopped. She certainly hadn’t hesitated with touching Dean. The past three months seemed to have changed her and he wasn’t sure of what to make of it. Still she was waiting for an answer so he replied, “It’s okay. It is a bit sore and a little constricted.”

That encouraged Angela to reach out with her hands and feel along the bruise and the glands of the neck. “Had trouble breathing?” Her fingers brushed along and she could feel the pulse of blood pumping as she lightly touched feeling just as she had been taught. She could feel a slight heat radiate from the skin as was usual for humans but maybe a slight fever. It was something to be explored.

“No. Just tired and a little bit of sniveling. Feels like when I have a sore throat.”

Angela felt along the bruise and could feel how swollen it was. She thought that there should have been much more swelling than this and in fact enough to cut off air flow. Ghosts generally were the kind to want to kill the people that they attacked. “You put ice on?”

“Cold water compress before bed and then one when I woke up… I think.”

That’s why it wasn’t as bad. Angela gave a slight hum as she felt the neck and then on a hunch reached around the back of Sam’s head and gave a light touch. She made a slight sound before asking, “Someone pummeled you into a tree?”

“How’d you guess?”

“A lump the size of a billiard ball on the back of your thick skull,” Angela gave a slight smile before turning away to look through her numerous vials. She pulled two and an empty one and careful poured out the vials muttering, “Two parts heat, one part cold and away goes the sore.”

“Cute.”

Angela looked up as she corked her mixture and started shaking it in rhythmic fashion. “What?”

Sam had been looking for a distraction from the fact that she had a gentle touch even if she was being bossy. He had been manhandled by nurses and doctors before and they all felt the same. Her touch was different and it was puzzling. When he heard her little rhyme, he thought it odd since she usually had raunchy limericks for just about everything. He commented on it and explained, “Your rhyme. I was half expecting something… err.”

“Not everything is out of the gutter Sam,” Angela replied with a slight smile. She finished shaking it and grabbed another clean cloth and dabbed some on. She held it out to Sam and said, “Put that around your neck. It will help with the swelling.” She then turned her attention to organizing her pack, leaving out the mixture, the antibiotic and a larger vial. As an afterthought she pulled out a clear vial full of little white pills and set them on the table. She rolled up her medicine bag and redid the straps and tucked it in her duffel.

Sam did as he was told and put the cloth on the bruise. Immediately he felt the soreness become soothed by a cool warmth and that was a paradox. “It’s cold and warm.” He looked at Angela as she finished her packing.

“Cool to reduce the swelling and warm to soothe the ache.” Angela looked at nothing in particular until her hand brushed against something hard in her bag. Wrapping her fingers around it, she pulled it out and realized it was her rather battered leather bound copy of all the works of Shakespeare. It was funny how only a day or so ago she had been teasing Bobby with it and she packed it in with her gear. Some things never changed. “Now is the winter of our discontent made glorious summer by this Sun of York,” she recited with a wry smile.

“Shakespeare.”

Angela looked at Sam who had been watching her. Funny how they were able to talk on the phone or via email and now she was standing here and she couldn’t find a word to say except to recite poetry. Giving a soundless chuckle she replied, “Very good and here I thought you were pre-law.”

Sam shrugged as he held the cloth to his neck. She didn’t say how long to hold it on and he doubted that he wanted to get the stuff all over the bed and that was if she bossed him into going to bed. “Read a couple of plays in high school.”

“Please not Romeo and Juliet.”

“Not really. I rather liked Macbeth.”

Angela chuckled as she sat back down in her chair. She placed the book in her lap and her hands over it. “A tale of jealousy and desire for power along with revolution for the throne; a very old ploy. Oh and not to mention guilty secrets.”

Sam chuckled, “That sounds rather simple.” He sobered though when she mentioned guilty secrets. How could he have been such an idiot to even mention that?

“Most stories usually have simple premises,” Angela replied. She knew the plays inside and out so the negative feelings that could be produced never happened. She didn’t have to look to see that Sam felt bad for reminding her about the circumstances that had them at that position in the first place. It wasn’t his fault. The best thing she could do was to show that it didn’t matter to her. She added, “I always liked the Scottish and the Celts all of the interesting tidbits of history regarding England. It made it easy to laugh at the hypocrisy the nobles and the elites exhibited.” She gave a slight chuckle as she remembered on particular funny incident.

Sam realized that she was telling him not to worry about it. He relaxed and replied, “It that why you chose history for your degrees while you were undercover for that terrorist demon cell?” It was polite conversation but it served the purpose of drawing out conversation that wasn’t related to anything supernatural unless one thought about her age.

“I needed a major,” Angela replied as she glanced around. From the looks of things she had quite a bit of work to do. Listening to the rain, she head it pick up. That could be done later but that didn’t dispel the feeling of uneasy that was creeping into her mind. The rain reminded her of that time when she thought she ended it.

No she couldn’t think about it now. There would be time to warn them about the renegades. Besides she was here and her senses weren’t that dull. She could still remember the training regimen that they had gone through. It was ingrained in her body and certainly the power of smell was a bonus to her. They feared her once and with good reason bit now they hated her. Who knows what will happen.

Angela looked back at Sam and gave a slight smile, “It had a Latin and Greek education. Back then that was only for spoiled little rich boys who thought that one word had them entitled to everything. I guess I was lucky…or cursed.”

“Why a curse?”

Angela gave Sam a look that told him to stop being an idiot. “You know how old I am Sam. Men didn’t like women to be too smart. I practically lost any chance at a ‘suitable match.’ Like that was a possibility when puberty hit.” She gave a humorless chuckle. “Well, that was a good thing.” She got up and left the book on the table and did a walk around of the room per habit.

Sam replied, “I like you the way you are. It’s… you.”

Angela had been laying down salt on the windowsills. She had noticed that not much attention had been given but she could hardly fault Sam for that. She paused to glance out the window to peer out. The rainfall was like those that fell in the tropics. It had been awhile since she had seen that. It was all peculiar. When Sam said something, she turned to make sure she heard right. She couldn’t help but reply as she used to, “Did you wait three months to drag me here to tell me that?” She grinned just let him know that she was teasing.

“You brought it up,” Sam replied. “I was just making conversation.”

Angela had stepped in front of him and looked into his eyes. She had her eyes narrowed as if she were going to start an argument. Suddenly she smiled and chuckled as she replied, “You’re good and you didn’t have to use the puppy dog eyes.” She gave a slight tug on the cloth to indicate that she wanted to see the bruise.

Sam followed her lead wondering when she started becoming more daring with her jokes and teasing. Some of it could be taken the wrong way if she wasn’t careful. He wondered if it was part of that don’t care attitude she carried when they first met. It was like she was straddling two different versions of herself. One moment she was as he knew her and the next she was when he first met her.

Angela was too busy studying the bruise to pay attention to the look on Sam’s face. Already the bruising looked better than it had been. “How’s the throat?”

“Not as sore,” Sam replied frowning at the top of her head.

“Good. Now get some sleep. Don’t need you getting sick.”

Sam found himself actually listening to her. He humored her saying, “You sure are bossy.”

“My help, my rules,” Angela replied giving a slight toss of her head. She walked over to the table and picked up the vial with the pills. She turned and said, “If you get a headache, take one of these.” She tossed the vial at him.

“Alright, are going to tuck me in Mom?” Sam gave a smirk.

“No but I will kick your ass if I see you out of bed before tomorrow morning. Now get some sleep.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was warm but not the warm that grew uncomfortable quickly. It was constant and pleasant. It was like sleeping under a warm sun but without all the consequences of it. Dean had never felt this comfortable in a long time. It was hard to describe the feeling clearly but it sure beat the feeling of being cold. It allowed him to enjoy the dream he was in and tolerate the fact that Sam was a damn rabbit. Why a pansy animal… Dean didn’t know and really didn’t care.

At the moment he was looking up in the sky and was surrounded by grass and trees. The sky was blue and there were white clouds. He reached for a beer and found it to be one of the good stuff. This was definitely a good dream. He sat up to take a drink and found that Sam was there as well and Dean tried hard not to react to the ears.

Then a cat appeared in midair looking rather grizzled. Dean peered at it for a while and ventured, “Bobby?”

“What did ya expect idjit?”

Dean took a sip of the beer in his hands and looked around. Sam was a rabbit and Bobby was a flying cat and… Jo came out but rather tiny. She was mouse sized and brandishing a sword. Dean thought he was going crazy but he felt warm and pleasant. He then felt a prick on his hand and he scowled at Jo who was waving her sword at him and she said, “Dean. You need to present yourself.”

“For what?”

Sam, even as a rabbit, could give a bitch face. He then explained, “The queen is coming. She needs a champion to defeat the jabberwocky.”

Even though Dean thought it was strange, he knew what Sam was talking about and he was comfortable with that. At least it was a sight better than the last place he was at. Mad Hatter Gordy was coming after him and demanding where Sam was. It startled him because Gordon was in prison and all he felt was cold and wet and Sam looking like a kicked puppy even though he was a rabbit.

Gordy was chasing him and Sam along with all the playing cards. At one point, Dean felt a sharp pain in his leg and he blacked out. He awoke to see Sam holding him down and at his feet was her. She was wearing white and could have been mistaken for a ghost but Dean knew that she wasn’t. She wasn’t all those things that he said that long ago. He just couldn’t tell her that. He then remembered and asked her if she needed a champion. She told him to rest and he obeyed. Now he was here and they were telling him she was coming and she needed a champion. It was one confusion morning.

Suddenly the day got brighter and a fanfare sounded. Bobby grumbled but gave a slight smile. Sam was on his feet and Jo was jumping up into a smart salute but not before stabbing Dean’s hand again with her sword. When he scowled at her, she said, “The queen is coming.”

“Ya better be nice to her ya idjit,” Bobby said.

Dean frowned. As if he could be anything but to the rightful queen of Wonderland. Hell if she wanted to, she could take on the jabberwocky herself. Yet that was against her vows and so she needed a champion. He would do it. The sunlight became bright and Dean squinted until he couldn’t stand it anymore and he shut his eyes.

Slowly Dean opened his eyes still feeling warm. He ran a hand through his hair and sat up trying not to wince at the dull throb his leg was giving him. Funny thing was it didn’t hurt so much anymore. He pushed back the covers and leaned over to examine the leg when a cough overtook him. It felt like he was hacking up a lung and he almost cursed but he couldn’t get the words out. He felt a hand on his back gently rubbing it in circles.

“Don’t try to curse. If you wake up your brother, I’ll send you back to Wonderland.”

Dean knew that voice. He couldn’t believe it. He turned to look and there she was. She was the one rubbing his back. He finished the cough feeling pissed that he was stopped in his nose. It was enough to say the first thing out of his mouth and at the moment he didn’t care how it came out. “What are you doing here blood bitch?”

Angela didn’t stop rubbing Dean’s back since it was calming the bout of coughing that he was finishing up. There would be plenty of time for Dean to make up his mind about what he thought and felt. She knew what she felt and she was fine with it. She gave a wry smile at the name he called her amused that he was not that far from the mark of what she was. She replied, “What does it look like I’m doing?” It was wrong to goad Dean but she couldn’t help it. If she stopped to examine her reasons, she would have been shocked at the fact that she wanted to hurt Dean as much as he had hurt her. She usually was not one for petty revenge so it was a good thing that she didn’t examine her feelings at that moment. Rather she lowered her hand when Dean pulled away and sat back in the chair that she had placed in between the beds and watched.

Dean muttered angrily as he pulled his back away from her hand even though it felt good. He said nothing more for the moment as he glanced around the room to the bed next to him and found Sam fast asleep and looking peaceful. It was probably the first time he had seen that in a long time considering all that they had been through and Sam still had nightmares about Jess. He glanced at Angela who was staring at nothing in particular and asked, “What are you doing here? Why come?” His voice was raspy.

Angela lounged in the chair. She replied, “I made a promise.”

Dean felt disappointment in her answer. He wanted to hear that she had come because she wanted to and not out of some obligation to Dad. He really wanted to know why she continued to follow them and be there just to give a little push and then disappear. He was certain that he had seen her when they helped Madison and he knew for a fact that Sam hadn’t called her for help or any ideas. So why come? Dean knew that he hadn’t made it easy for her to do so and yet she was here. “Fine.”

Shuffling in bed, Dean’s hand brushed against something squishy and plastic like. Looking down, he found the remains of an ice pack and in fact several. The ice was all melted leaving bags of water that would have made good mini waterbeds… if you were the size of a mouse. He picked one up and looked at it.

“You had a bad fever caused by an infection to your leg.”

Dean looked up to see Angela standing at the table picking up a rather large brown bottle and examining the label. There were a couple of smaller bottles and one the size of a juice bottle. He didn’t bother to watch as she threw back the covers and pulled up the leg of his sweats to see a pristine white bandage wrapped around it. He could make out a dark spot on the shin where the cut was and made a slight face and gingerly touched it. It was sore but not like what it was when he looked at it after Sam went to bed. “I see you didn’t cut it off.”

“Could have been worse. I might have dumped you off at an ER and left you there.” There was a slight hint of laughter in the tone of voice but it was mostly laced with sarcasm. It was like back when they first met.

That could have been true. Dean looked up and saw that Angela had come back with the stupid plastic measuring cup that Sam had used earlier along with that juice bottle. Great, she was going to give him ass crap too. She held the syrup out to him and he took it but didn’t down it immediately. He looked at it and asked, “You trying to poison me?”

“Oh yes, I was trying to poison you with cough syrup,” Angela replied with sarcasm.

“Had to ask.”

“Believe me, if I wanted to poison you, I would have found a way to make it look like an accident.”

“I can believe that,” Dean replied. His throat felt gravelly from all the talking and even though he felt comfortable, he felt hot. At least it was better than feeling cold. He felt his nose run and gave a sniff before it turned into coughing. Somehow he managed not to spill the stuff in his hand as he finished the bout of coughing.

“Bottoms up, Dean. It’ll help.”

Dean almost expected her to say ‘trust me’ but she didn’t. He gave a glare more out of irritation to the cough and his throat than at her. Defiantly and much to her amusement, he downed the contents in one gulp and waited for the foul taste to hit his tongue. It never came. Dean frowned as a warm smooth feeling spread over his tongue and he thought he had the distinct flavor of cherry in there but it wasn’t like the cherry the ass crap used. It was like having a cherry pie in his mouth.

Dean swirled his tongue around to absorb the flavor and found that it was cherry. There was no bitterness, no nothing. There was no sign of ass tasting medicine anywhere in that dose. He looked up at Angela who was looking at him with a bemused expression and asked, “What is this?”

“It’ll help with the cough and fever. Now that the infection is probably near gone, you still have to battle a cold. It’ll help.” Angela then held out the bottle of juice and was surprised he took it without a murmur but then she expected it. He probably hadn’t had much to eat or drink since his dunking in the river. What she handed him would help since it was gentle on the stomach and would keep him hydrated. She took back the measuring cup and stood there to make sure that Dean would drink the juice.

Dean for his part took the bottle and popped the cap. The thought that he was being a sissy for drinking juice like a little kid crossed his mind but only for the briefest of moments. Right now he was rather tired but he was also a bit hungry but mostly thirsty. Normally he would pop a beer or even a bottle of water but he was in the same room with Samantha and the bossiest woman he had ever come across. He took a small drink and found that it tasted pretty good. He took another sip, and another.

“Easy there tiger. Nice and slow. It will settle your stomach.” Angela then turned to go rinse out the cup and return it to the bottle of crap that the Winchesters carried in their kit. She motioned that she wanted to check the leg and waited for Dean’s response.

Dean looked at Angela as if she were crazy for asking since she always did what she wanted anyway. Then again maybe she was asking because she was treating this arrangement like they were guests or something. It made him seriously think about his choice in delaying it for so long. He said, “Go ahead. You’re gonna do it anyway.”

“Not if you said no,” Angela replied in a whisper. She was sure that Dean didn’t hear it since she made noise by the rustling of the bed covers. She cast a glance over at Sam who was still asleep even though it was at least an hour past his usual wake up time. He could sleep like the dead. She turned her focus to the bandaged leg and undid the bandage. She was quick about it but gentle and when she came to the end, she slowed down just in case the air caused it to sting and to prevent any threads from pulling on it.

It came off clean and she leaned in to inspect the gash. It was jagged but it wasn’t deep so no stitches needed. The nice thing was that it was not as inflamed as it was when she first saw it. She gently ran her thumb along the wound to see if the worst was over. She frowned slightly when the leg twitched and thought that it still had traces of infection.

“Tickles.”

The admission from Dean surprised Angela but she hid it with a puzzled frown similar to one that Sam would have given. She never would have thought that he was ticklish. She diverted her attention back to the leg and finally satisfied that it was on the mend, she straightened up. She said, “I need to put some more of what I put on yesterday. It will sting but it works.” She shrugged her shoulders as if to leave it up to him.

Dean in the meantime had been watching the whole thing and while the perverted part of his brain told him that a sexy woman was feeling him up, the more in tune with reality portion was telling him that it wasn’t hurting one bit even when she ran her thumb along the gash. It did tickle though and he felt stupid for admitting it but he had seen the look on her face and guessed that she thought it was still bad. He listened to what she needed to do and finding nothing to argue about he agreed, “Ok fine.”

“Okay.”

Dean frowned at Angela as she went to go grab another one of those brown bottles and a clean cloth along with some bandages. She had looked at him like she expected him to say something opposite of his response but then brushed it off as if it were nothing. He got the feeling that she was doing this on purpose. He could play along with it for now… until one of them caved and it wasn’t going to be him first.

He watched as she put whatever the stuff was onto the cloth. He tensed up and waited for the sting when she put the cloth on the cut. The first thought that went through his mind was that she had been messing with his head. He was expecting it to sting like a motherfucker when instead it felt like a pinprick and it was gone. Instead he felt that warmth like he did when he was asleep. He narrowed his eyes and asked, “What are you playing at? You said this would sting.”

Sam grunted in his sleep but didn’t wake up. Both turned to wait and hold their breath while Sam shuffled under the covers. Angela was the one that smiled as he settled down and made a slight hum in her throat. The man really was a sleeper when given the chance. She turned her attention back towards Dean and replied, “It does sting. Felt a prick didn’t you? The sting means that it is cleaning out the wound.”

Dean made that face he did when one was had up on him. He was aware that he was acting like a child but there was something about Angela that made him feel like he had to argue or fight with her. He made a face as he searched for words to say. He felt vulnerable at the moment and searched for something to say. Finally he spoke, “What is it with you?”

Angela bit her lower lip as she finished wrapping up Dean’s leg. She wondered that too. She had been rather terse with Dean even though her attention medically was completely opposite. She knew and she suspected that Dean knew he was at her mercy. She could have easily made his life miserable as he recovered but she didn’t… well she may have a little while being there. Did she really want to give Dean a good reason why she didn’t belong? Did she really want to go back to the way her life was before she met them? In fact all she had planned to do was give Sam a call and warn him about the renegades and then go hunt them down. Yet Sam called and she came. Did she really want to sever ties with them and become some nondescript protector?

She was saved from answering when Sam’s voice entered, “Dean?”

Dean felt that Sam’s poor sense of timing was exactly that and then some. He looked over and said, “I’m all right Sam.”

Angela took the moment to leave the cabin to go outside for some air. She had been awake all night watching over the both of them. She also kept an eye out for the renegade slayers. She felt a little uneasy but it could be that the lack of sleep was responsible for that. She had some thoughts to work through and the rain had stopped and the sky was lighter. Before leaving, she cast one last glance to make sure nothing was out of place. She then left and fished out her cell phone. She did give her word. She dialed and waited until the line picked up. “Hi Ellen.”

****

It had been a long night but she had her duty. She had been given the honor of reporting the events to the commander. It was her chance to prove that she was ready to take on an enemy of the traitor’s caliber. She was the best at tracking and that was not with the usual methods of scent.

She had tracked the Winchester brothers throughout the night and watched as they booked into their room. She had no doubt that the traitor would show up. The commander said that her scent was on them. What the commander said, it went. He never lied.

She had made herself comfortable in the car that she had used to follow the brothers and prepared to wait. Even when she got out to stretch her limbs, she kept to the shadows. The rain had provided good cover since it fell like a sheet, much like the story of the last battle the commander had with the traitor. She wondered if this were a sign that another great battle was coming.

It had been a little disappointing that once the brothers were inside they didn’t come out. However the report did say that the commander did a fair piece on the abomination, nearly choking him to death. The hunter fell into the river after pulling the commander down with him. She confirmed it with the seconds that were there. The hunter had virtually attacked a fellow hunter and that was grounds for going after him too. She was told though that there was a bigger fish to catch along with the abomination and the hunter.

It had begun to perk up when she saw a nondescript and rusted piece of junk pull into the parking lot of the motel. It drove until it parked right next to the car the brothers drove. By that time, the rain had become a drizzle allowing her to get a good look at the traitor as she got out of the car carrying some duffel. She watched as the traitor knocked on the door and the abomination opened it for her.

She had reported it in and was given a note of praise. She restrained from asking for the honor and she was rewarded for it by being told that she was to lead the initial ambush. The goal was to give the traitor a warning. Then the final attack would occur when she was sure that the traitor was pinned down.

The initial detail arrived early that morning and she gave the order that they were to observe and stay out of sight of the traitor. She had heard the stories. She was not going to take any chances. She watched as the traitor came out of the cabin and pull out a cell phone. She smirked as she watched the apparent phone conversation take place. She reached inside her pocket and fingered the device that her detail had brought her. She would wait until the opportune moment. It would come.

****

“I see you’re looking better.”

Dean gave the look that warned Sam not to get cute. He replied, “Don’t try that Sam.” Dean pulled on a clean shirt and changed out of his sweats for a pair of jeans. He looked ridiculous hobbling around since his leg was still sore but he’d be damned if he was going to lounge about in sweats. He had work to do. He needed to find the douches that attacked him and Sam. He was in the middle of finishing when a bout of coughing overcame him and he grabbed the nearest thing, the bottle of juice that he hadn’t finished and took a sip. His throat was soothed instantly.

Sam for his part tried to be peacemaker. He had woken up feeling refreshed and his throat was not as sore as it was before. When he looked for his brother, he found that Dean and Angela had been locked in a conversation and from the look of things it wasn’t going very well. Angela for her part left the room saying nothing giving the impression that she wasn’t coming back. A glance at her stuff in the same place where she had left it was reassuring. He looked at his brother and said, “What do you want me to say Dean?”

“Why did you ask her to come?”

That was a good question. Sam remembered thinking that she was the only person who could help but that wasn’t true. He could have easily called Bobby and the hunter would have been there just as well. He could have even called Ellen and she would have come but he called Angela. Truth be told it was an opportunity to force her and Dean together and that was what he told himself when he made the call. He gave that reason now to Dean, “Because I’m tired of avoiding the issue Dean. You both need to talk about what happened.”

“So you wanted us to have one of your emo talks? You can do better than that Sam,” Dean replied not fooled one bit.

“What do you want Dean? You were burning up. Your leg looked infected and I didn’t know what to do,” Sam replied shrugging his shoulders trying not to raise his voice. He got the feeling that she might be out there eavesdropping unintentionally. “Dean I needed help and she was the first one to come to mind…and I wanted to see for myself.”

“See what?” Dean frowned in puzzlement as he sat back down on his bed. He had become tired from all the standing and the coughing. He noticed that he was still holding the juice bottle and took another sip.

“If she would come,” Sam replied with a slight sheepish look. There was more to it but he wasn’t going to say anything though if Angela were to ask him the same question he probably would have gone into more detail. “I asked Bobby if I had been seeing things when I was possessed by Meg. He told me that she was there and…”

Dean relented his look a little. He didn’t tell Sam that he found the note that she had left behind the day she left and had read it. At first he thought she was making Sam feel better by saying that she would keep an eye on the both of them and she was around to talk to. When she came to help them, to help **him** get his brother back, he knew she hadn’t been lying. It had made Dean want to apologize and talk to her all the more but he still couldn’t get past certain things and the whole thing that happened in Wyoming was a starting point. He could see Sam’s logic and replied, “I get it Sam.” He sighed and added, “I understand but don’t expect miracles.”

“Oh I know Dean. It would have to take something else to get you two to work together like something coming after me.” Sam uttered the remark with a slightly careless air even though he knew that it would probably be blown out of proportion by Dean.

Dean for his part tried not to get annoyed by that comment. He did manage to say, “You better not do something stupid because we would both work together to kick your ass before going back to hating each other.”

Sam gave a slight smile while his back was turned. He noticed that there were a few things that hadn’t been there before such as a bag of ready to go foodstuffs. He surmised that Angela had gone out after bullying him into bed. “I bet you would.” He then changed tactics and asked, “You hungry?”

Dean thought Sam was pulling the same thing he did when they pulled into town for the job they actually finished. He coughed and then feeling annoyed, grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to wipe his nose. “You trying to annoy me Sam?”

“No just asking. You haven’t eaten since you took your trip to Wonderland.”

Dean realized that he may have been talking in his sleep again. He hid it behind a gruff demeanor and replied, “A little. You better ask the blood bitch if she wants anything.”

“Whatever Dean.”


	8. Chapter 8

Angela had finished her conversation with Ellen who actually sounded pleased that she had listened to her for once. She couldn’t help but smile. In truth she cared about Ellen deeply. If her mother was alive, she could have been Ellen’s twin sister. Ellen had always given her advice on things that looked relatively easy but they weren’t and she listened even if she behaved like Jo at times. It was like being part of a family again.

_“Hey Ellen, I made it to the boys.”_

_“They doing okay?”_

_“Dean’s sick with a cold and getting over an infection. Sam’s got a few bruises and a nasty bump on the head, plus maybe a mild cold. Nothing to it.”_

_“Did you tell them about you know what?”_

_“No.”_

_“Don’t wait honey. Tell them.”_

Ellen was right and she was going to tell them. In fact she could at least help them out in regards to ganking the bastards and then go on her merry way. Then again Sam would probably convince her to stay and try the puppy dog eyes on her. She would resist. She knew she could. It was funny to her that Dean couldn’t. Maybe it was that part of being human… that she wasn’t a part of.

Angela sighed as she thought about it. Maybe she was trying too hard to be human. That was the problem with being a Halfling like her. You had a tendency to remember that part of your life when you what humans considered normal. Funny thing was the princess didn’t have that much trouble adjusting and she came into her powers late in life. For Angela it was roughly fifteen years living as a human and then the symptoms showed up and she met her father for the first time. It was like an addiction. That small taste and she went chasing after it. Boy was she pathetic.

Angela stayed outside taking in the smells of the fresh wetness that was everywhere. Rainwater had a refreshing smell to it… that it was clean. Maybe that was why she liked being caught in storms. She certainly was crazy enough to sail during one. She idly fingered the phone in her pocket and gave a slight yawn as she looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and that felt troubling. The thing was that the last time she felt that way she ended up being tied to a chair and at the mercy of a rage demon and that was because she went lax in her vigilance. She narrowed her eyes and did a quick patrol around the cabin for sure thinking that she was being watched. It was like an annoying prickle but she couldn’t see anything.

Finding nothing, she circled back to the front of the cabin. It was then she felt the grumbling of her stomach. Well she had burnt the midnight oil and now her body was demanding fuel. She sighed as she rubbed her stomach and walked towards the rattletrap thinking about driving somewhere when she caught sight of a diner within walking distance. She glanced back at the cabin to debate whether or not to say anything about going and then towards the diner.

“Oh good you were going too.”

Angela turned to see Sam standing there after she took a slight jump. When did she get so jittery? Must be the caffeine withdrawal. She definitely needed coffee, black, if she was going to get through this day intact. She replied, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Sam gave a frown that clearly said he wasn’t fooled by it. It was more bothersome to see her jump like that. The last time she did that was when she asked them to help on the West Point case. He ignored it and replied, “You know as well as I that you’ve been burning the midnight oil and that you are probably starving.”

Angela didn’t have to respond since her stomach did the talking for her. She groaned in annoyance and dropped her head in defeat. She might as well otherwise Sam would pester her into coming. “Alright, alright. I was going to head to the diner and pick up something. Dean need anything?”

“The usual.”

Angela gave a slight nod. She motioned for Sam to lead the way and she followed. Along the way she glanced around to check for threats. She didn’t pay attention to the fact that Sam had stopped and turned around to talk to her and she ran right into him. She pulled back quickly and stood there giving a slight apology that came out muffled.

Sam for his part thought the walk would at least allow them to talk but when she went into her patrol mode and took up the rear, he humored her as far as the main office before turning around to talk to her. He could tell she was distracted because she ran right into him. Instinctively he had reached out to keep her from falling but she had already moved back. He asked, “What gives Angie? It’s like you’re waiting for something to jump out and attack. Is there something wrong?”

Angela had the sense to realize that if she were to fib now, that already thin line would be broken. Sam may have faith in her and Dean might have too but to outwardly and knowingly lie could… Besides Ellen even told her that she should be up font with everything and hell she practically told everyone else to be honest. She sighed and said, “Keep walking.”

Sam recognized the tone and hesitated but when she grabbed his elbow and started walking, he saw that she meant business. He said nothing and was rewarded when she said, “I was going to call and say this but then this fell from the sky so… Anyway there is a problem.”

“I’m listening.”

There was no easy way to break it. “Someone is killing the psychics. The ones that were on that list I gave you.”

“That was blunt.”

“Well I can’t sugar coat it because let’s face it, you may be on that list Sam.” Angela didn’t look at the expression on Sam’s face. She didn’t want to because she just discovered as she said that if something were to happen to either brother… It was definitely something that she didn’t want anyone to know because she wasn’t sure herself except maybe rip someone’s head off. She continued where she left off as blunt as when she started. She would think about it later. “And I think it is directed at me. I guess I did bring you trouble.”

“I would say we go looking for it,” Sam replied trying to lighten the seriousness of it. When it failed he cleared his throat and asked, “So why do you think it is directed at you? Because you saved them?”

“It has to do with that thing you overheard. Back in Hudson.”

Sam gave a slight nod. They had never really talked about it in all the phone conversations and emails. It was rather an unspoken agreement that they would know what it meant and Sam respected that since it seemed to be Angela’s way of saying it was forgotten even if it truly wasn’t. “So… you know them.” It was more of a statement than a question. What else was there to say? Sam got the impression that this was not how she planned on telling him and she was just going with it. He thought it might be good to just push it along.

“I made them.” Angela could see that they were still a fair distance from the diner. Obviously plenty of time to explain what was going on. “I trained them how to hunt demons by the scent and they took it to the extreme.” She knew that she was going to have to explain the details and so she added, “It’s really a long story but the short version is that I did demon slaying. I was the best at it. The Centurion asked me to train others and there were some who thought anything with the taint of a demon should be killed. I said no. They rebelled and they started causing mayhem and I thought I killed them the last time we met. Obviously not and now they are after the psychics and are intent on revenge because they think I lied to them.”

It was a lot even for Sam to digest but he listened as they finished the trek to the diner. In fact it was like being punched in the stomach with a revelation and yet it surprisingly a relief to hear it from her instead of a third party. He replied, “I guess you have a long list of people who aren’t happy with you deciding to save someone instead of killing them.”

“Most of the time they are ingrates,” Angela replied softly as she opened the door, “but still… They deserved a chance to make a choice. I guess I have this thing about being judged by who you are and not what you are.”

“I can agree with that.” Sam gave a slight smile at Angela as he followed her in. He tried to put his focus on food since Dean wasn’t here to order whatever he felt like eating. It would give him time to think about what she told him and devise a means of getting more details.

****

She watched as the traitor did a sweep of the area. That the traitor suspected something was up was good. Sneak attacks were always fun and she looked forward to this. She watched from her post looking and waiting for the opportune moment.

Then the abomination came out and spoke to the traitor. She couldn’t hear the conversation but judging from the body postures, it was a tense situation. That was interesting since the commander said that her scent was strongest on the abomination. Perhaps it had something to do with the hunter. She looked to see if he would come out but he didn’t. That meant he was either busy, injured or didn’t like the traitor that much. She was willing to bet on the last. If that was the case, then maybe he could be manipulated into luring her in.

Then again the commander said that the hunter would protect his brother at all costs. She watched as the traitor and the abomination walk towards the diner nearby. A thought came to mind and a plan began to formulate. There might be a way to set it up to make both the hunter and the traitor suffer.

Immediately she signaled her group and relayed the plan while she watched the pair walk. It occurred to her that they seemed to be comfortable with each other but maybe whatever they were talking about was the sticking point. She also noticed that the traitor had a more protective air over the abomination then she had when she defended the last one the order tried to kill. Of course she heard it secondhand from one of the seconds but it was something to think about.

She had seen that attention from the abominations she had killed when they protected their loved ones. She wondered if something was going on between them. If not then they were oblivious to the whole thing which she found surprising from the traitor’s end since she had heard that the traitor was renowned for being able to discern the tiniest details and her accuracy in reading people was legendary. One of the seconds said that the traitor had been compared to that human literature Sherlock Holmes. It could be something to exploit if it went any further.

She watched as the pair went into the diner and signaled that her men were to move into position. The plan would be simple but worth it. She fingered the device in her pocket once more. She would make it succeed. If anything the commander knew that the best way to break down the traitor was to make her suffer and then eventually exterminate. He said that nothing was worse than dying with the knowledge that you couldn’t save what mattered the most no matter how hard you tried.

She knew that from experience. She had lost the most important thing to her on a hunt. It had been planned so perfectly and yet Jules had died leaving her wounded and a memento from that time. The scar had formed but it felt like an open wound and the scar contained all her pain and rage that she wanted to kill every last one of the nonhuman things out there. Her family had tried to reason with her but she would have none of it. They even sent her to the elders of the clan and she brushed them off as well.

The moment came when she was on a hunt with the family. They were to protect a bloody Halfling of all things. As luck would have it though, she got stuck running away with the abomination. When they were relatively safe, she did the unthinkable and rammed her knife into the thing’s gut and killed him. All she could see was the thing that killed Jules. Her family found her holding the bloody knife. All she did was wipe the blade down and turned around and walked out on everything; her family, her clan and way of life. She joined the renegade clan and a few years later, the commander came along and gave her a purpose and the means to hunt them more effectively.

Now she was given an assignment that would secure her place and maybe redeem herself for Jules’ death. Her hand closed on the device to feel confident. She had a plan and it would work. It was for Jules…

****

“So you trained vampires first and then humans?”

“Not ordinary humans. Hunters,” Angela corrected, “And yes the vampires were first. They have the equipment so to speak.”

“Makes sense now as to why Austin came after me when we came for you,” Sam replied trying to balance a cup of coffee with the bag of take out. When they had ordered, he had been surprised that Angela only bought a fruit cup and yogurt with granola. That was something he would eat when he was not hungry but ate just to keep Dean happy. The only other thing she had ordered was coffee and she was drinking now like a starving man.

Deciding to do something about it, Sam waiting until her back was turned and ordered an extra short stack just in case. He could resort to bullying her into eating it but he doubted that he could pull it off and she was immune to the puppy dog eyes. Now he was reaping the consequences of that decision by carrying a bag tightly full and a cup of coffee. He was going to order Dean one but Angela had come back and said no to that and that she had something else. Sam wasn’t going to argue. Once they left he managed to start the ball rolling by asking questions about being a demon slayer and who the guys were and the like.

Angela for her part was rather glad to be given a question. It made it easier to filter out what she wasn’t ready to talk about. She was surprised she told almost the whole story to Bobby and Ellen. Hell she was older than the two of them put together and she was the one that was being made to tell the whole story rather than the other way around. Maybe that was why the boys always laughed when she had gotten into a friendly banter with Bobby. She found though that once the gate had been let open, each telling became a little easier.

When she heard about what happened to Austin and what he did, she was surprised. Apparently his old prejudices were still there. It kind of made her wonder how he felt about her being a Halfling. She wouldn’t blame him since most purebloods had that status thing going for them. She replied, “Yes Austin was trained as one of them. He hated the stench the demons gave and those touched by them. I’m surprised he reacted that way.”

“Well it was Morpheus’ doing. I guess he made Austin see something and with the smell… it made sense to him.”

“Perhaps.”

“So the others. You call them hunters and not ordinary human beings. Why? I thought…”

Angela gave a wry smile. If she stuck around for a while as she sorted this out and fixed everything, she would have to explain a few things. This was one of them. She replied, “Another one of those things that you would have to dig deep into with the research. Your friends like Pastor Jim and Caleb, they are hunters but then again they are not. Legends tell of seven warriors that were chosen to basically rid the world of monsters and the like. They were blessed by some god and given the power to sense out the supernatural and they could also sense out each other. Seven lines and from those came the clans down to modern hunters. It’s a blood thing.”

“Like vampires born and made.”

Angela had forgotten that Sam could make connections like that with ease if only to further his understanding. “Something like that.”

“So you picked some of these hunters and they didn’t like what you had to say and they left…”

“Yes and unfortunately because they have their talents, they are more effective at finding and killing things. Much like a Gordon Walker on steroids.” She hadn’t meant to mention Gordon but his kind were always foremost in her mind… a reminder of the kinds of hunters out there.

Sam gave slight raise of his brow at her analogy. He had tangled with Gordon Walker twice so far and both times hadn’t been pretty. So if these guys had a similar outlook, then this was serious. Dean would have to be told of course. “Interesting analogy.”

“It’s the truth.”

It was a silent walk for some time while Sam thought of something to say. He couldn’t for the moment and actually felt content to just walk back in silence. He almost didn’t hear what Angela said and asked, “What?”

“I made up my mind to hunt them down.”

Sam wasn’t sure that he heard her correctly. “Hunt them down?”

Angela didn’t know why she said it like she did except for the fact that they might as well know all parts of her and that included the predator that was in her. She could tell it shocked Sam quite a bit but he would get over it. She took a breath and answered, “They killed innocents Sam. My mistake killed innocents and it is only right that I fix it. I was just going to warn you and Dean and take care of it. Then I would go about my merry way.”

Sam was going to say something but was interrupted by someone saying, “A noble gesture. Playing guard from a distance, always close but never touching; an ultimate gesture of friendship.”

Angela heard the voice and turned towards its owner. As soon as she did, she caught the familiar scent and her eyes glowed from the recognition. It could be a friendly or an enemy. She had to be sure. She replied, “You are but a stranger. What is it do you want?”

“A stranger yes but of familiar stock. The name is Sarah and it seems you’ve run into trouble.”

Angela could sense something was off about this girl Sarah. She could recognize a hunter without having to smell them out and yet this girl had something dark about her. She risked a tentative sniff discreetly and the result had her tempted to spring into action but she held still. She replied, “None worth needing help.” She gave a tap to Sam’s arm hoping that he would get the hint and run.

“No need to play coy,” Sarah replied as her smile turned into a wicked grin. She advanced a step forward with her hands behind her back. “You and I both know that you were clueless in the beginning.”

Sam felt the tap and moved slightly but he wasn’t going to run. Besides they weren’t too far away from the cabin. Dean would hear what was going on and come if help were needed. He glanced at Angela who was staring hard at the girl He had seen that look before when someone pretended to be a friend. He glanced at the girl and back at Angela. No he wasn’t going to run and leave her there. He managed to get her back and he wasn’t going to leave her alone unless she kicked his ass.

Angela knew that Sam wasn’t going anywhere and inwardly she seethed at his stubbornness. He had no idea what they were dealing with. Well she was just going to have to stick around and watch out for his and Dean’s sorry asses. She focused on the girl Sarah and replied, “It seems that your friends have improved in their methods. Now you’ve got my attention.”

“Yes we knew that your stinking pets would catch your attention and from what I hear the number that was done on this one the other night. How’s the throat? Not losing air?”

Angela raised a brow and gave a slight twist of her head. Her ears had picked up movement. They had walked into an ambush and she hadn’t been able to sense them out before. That was a bad sign. Also it seems that they were responsible for the condition Sam and Dean. So it seems that they found them out. They would pay. She replied, “Has this what it has come down to?”

Sarah grinned that cruel grin, “You knew we would be coming for you. Do you intend to come quietly?”

Angela subtly put herself between the girl and Sam. It was probably useless since there was more than one out there but it made her feel better and she had a few maneuvers that she could use with Sam partnering and without practice. She gave a smile of her own, “Now you know I won’t do that. I aim to fix this.”

“Somehow I knew you were going to say that,” Sarah replied with mock pity, “A pity.”

What followed next was someone coming out and grabbing Sam from behind while Sarah lunged at Angela. Both dropped their bags and countered the attack. Angela fell forward and did a handstand to aim a kick to Sarah’s head. It probably was a rookie mistake but she had done the maneuver before and she had enough experience under her belt to counter if the girl got it into her mind to grab her ankles. At least she had the flexibility from her latest training regimen and it gave her a good view of checking up on Sam.

As she suspected, they were outnumbered. She was going to have to make the most of it as she stood back upright after her kick was blocked by the girl Sarah. She brought her hands up but didn’t make fists with them. She needed her hands open to grab limbs as necessary and her chance came when the girl launched into a series of attacks with her hands and feet. The girl was good and Angela could admit that and she had to be since the girl was of hunter stock. Angela took a chance and grabbed the last punch thrown her way and flipped the girl over.

Another came after her and she turned her attention towards him. They kept coming and it was just like the training session she had with Fang Boy’s trainees. She took on multiple assailants with ease. A glance over at Sam told her he was doing well against two of them. If Dean were around it would have been an interesting fight. Once again she was in front of the girl Sarah. The girl was smiling and managed to say, “Give it up. You are outnumbered. Stop now and no one gets hurt.”

“So you say,” Angela replied, “I know better,”

“Do you now?” Sarah then watched as one of her men tackled Angela and drove her to the ground.

Angela hit the pavement hard and felt the pavement scrape her body and her head hit with force. It was then she heard someone shout and she shoved the body off her with force. She gave a quick shake of her head and got to her feet. She looked and saw the girl Sarah aiming something at Sam and at his back.

It was instinct as she ran to protect him. She grabbed him just as he turned around and saw what she did. He did the stupid thing and grabbed her and turned around and tool the shot right and both of them fell. Angela took the brunt of it and Sam fell into her arms just as Dean came out pointing a gun at the group as they ran away. She ignored it as she looked down at Sam and saw what he had been hit with. She barely noticed Dean hobbling up to them and calling his brother’s name.

She pulled out the thing sticking out of Sam’s neck and looked at it. She was afraid to find out but she had to. It was a stick like dart and gingerly she touched it to the tip of her tongue. The bitterness confirmed it. Her face contorted into an expression that looked like she needed air. She spat out the bitterness. “Poison.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dean wondered what the hell was taking Sam so long to get the special and a side of bacon. He managed to finish off the bottle of juice before the coughing started again. It wasn’t as bad when he first woke up. His leg wasn’t feeling so sore either and the time allowed him to think about what to say to Angela now that Sam was around.

Having time to calm town from the sort of verbal fight he and Angela had, Dean managed to figure out that she was deliberately goading him. He found that he didn’t blame her for doing that. Still he was annoyed that she would do that in the first place. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear the initial scuffling until he heard something fall against the door. He grabbed the nearest thing to act as a weapon and hobbled to the window.

Peering outside, he found Sam beating the crap out of some guy before being pulled off by another. He also spotted Angela being ganged upon and holding her own pretty good. At that moment though the past was forgotten and Dean made for the cabin door and flung it open just as he saw Angela being tackled to the ground and hard. He tried to divert attention but only one took a bite. He gave as good as he got even with a bum leg.

It was when he looked up and saw Angela start running towards Sam who was finishing off another douche. Looking he saw a girl aiming something at Sam. He took a running start… well as good a start as he could hobbling. He was about three feet away when Sam grabbed Angela and whirled around and they both fell to the ground.

Dean watched as the group got up and ran away. The girl said, “That was just a warm up,” and then disappeared with the rest of the douches. That left Dean to turn his attention to his brother on the ground and Angela’s hands holding him. He watched as she pulled something out of Sam’s neck and look at it as if she were going to be sick. Dean felt a similar feeling as he watched her put the tip into her mouth and spit. The next word out of her mouth had him frozen.

“Poison.”

It took Dean a full minute to process what she had just said. With effort he kneeled to check on Sam. Sam was actually awake and at first wondering why he was on the ground and had a sharp prick in his neck. When Angela spoke he asked to be clear, “What?”

Angela held the dart and was still looking at it. She recognized the design but he wasn’t one of them. More likely they stole it from him and not without a fight. The last she heard of the old monkey he was actually somewhere in this state. He moved every two years or so claiming that he needed to keep sharp. She looked at Dean and then Sam and repeated, “Poison. A crude and effective way at killing Halflings.”

Sam started to stand up and Dean quickly helped him up. Even with a bad leg, he managed to support his brother. He felt Sam teeter a bit and coughed while muttering, “I got ya Sasquatch.”

Angela didn’t mind that she was being ignored and she didn’t want Dean to accidentally grab the dart and stick himself with the poison. With her free hand she stood up and winced from the raw scrapes on her palms. She didn’t reach out to touch either brother but instead looked around. There was no sign of any of the other occupants of the cabins nearby. It was suspicious.

Still holding the dart between her fingers, she ran to the cabins and peeked through the windows. Each one was empty except for the main office. When she went in, she found the clerk on the ground in a pool of blood. The scent of human blood filled her nostrils and she could tell that the man was still alive. She went to him and tried to help him but he waved her help away. Instead he grabbed the lapel of her jacket and pulled her down stating that he had to tell her something.

Angela lowered her head trying to ignore the copper smell of blood. It surprised her when he recited the code of the Centurion, the one that allowed members to tell one from the other, but she was listening. She said, “I hear you brother. What happened?”

“They… they are… after you. C—couldn’t tell they were renegades when they signed in.”

Angela had put the dart down and grasped the dying man’s hand. “It’s not your fault. They want me. Don’t worry. You shall have justice.”

The man smiled and replied, “Justice is for those we protect but absolution is for you to give. Yes I know who you are. Watch over them. They’ll need you for the storm that is coming.” He then let out his last breath and was still.

Angela looked at the dead man with a stunned expression on her face. This man knew things about her that not even some of the upper echelons of the Centurion knew. It could be that he was a good researcher and there were just plain ordinary humans in the order. Who was the ‘them’ that he was talking about and the storm? It was a muddle she would have to sort through later when matters of life and death didn’t hang over her shoulders. She looked at the body and carefully picked up the dart.

One thing was certain and that was the fact that the clerk had tried to protect her and the boys and he was now dead for it. He knew he had been dealing with renegades and had paid for it with his life. She had to get the boys out of there. Sam needed attention. She stood up slowly and cast a look around the place. She would have to make it so they were never there. They didn’t need trouble from the law.

Turning around, Angela left the main desk after making sure that the no vacancy sign was on. They didn’t need busybodies either. She headed back to the cabin where Dean was fussing over Sam trying to check and see if any overt signs of poisoning were happening. Angela couldn’t see anything right away and guessed that it was one of the slow acting ones. She asked, “How do you feel Sam?”

“Nice of you to ask after running off to God knows where,” Dean vented. He wasn’t mad at her but at the douches that got the drop on his brother. Even he saw that Angela would have taken the shot if Sam hadn’t decided to play hero. Angela was just a convenient target.

“Dean.”

“Excuse me for making sure the douches weren’t around to flank us,” Angela muttered in a low voice as she went about putting things away. Louder she said, “We have to go. They’ll be back and in greater numbers.”

“Fine time to start quoting Star Wars,” Dean retorted, “And who died and made you boss?”

At that time Sam was starting to feel uncomfortable. The pricking hadn’t gone away and his neck felt a little numb where he had been stuck. Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to play hero when he saw the girl aiming at him and Angela was jumping in the way. The logic in his mind at the time was that she was the only one who knew what the little brown bottles in her kit stood for. He would have been at a loss if she was incapacitated.

Now he was being fussed over by Dean who was being an ass at the moment venting at her. At the moment he couldn’t tell who was angry at whom and she was just taking it calmly as if calculating her next move. Now that he was starting to feel very uncomfortable and his head ached either from the bump or the poison and he just wanted it to stop. He finally managed to raise his voice, “Dean! Stop.” He then slumped over.

Dean was the closest when Sam gave his outburst and grabbed his brother as he slumped over. “Sam? Sammy?”

Angela was there before Dean could get it into his head to ask for her help. She had Dean sit on the bed to hold Sam and bent over to take a look. She ran her hands over the younger Winchester’s head and was surprised to feel the heat radiating from his body. That wasn’t too good and she had a near hysterical Dean on her hands who was starting to cough crazily. Her hand brushed against the neck and she saw redness at the site where he had been hit.

She was in a quandary. She had no idea what poison had been used so she didn’t have an antidote or knew what to use to make one. However she had a few options. She went to her duffle and pulled out her kit. Aside from small bottles she had larger ones that contained dried herbs and she selected one right now.  The root looked like it wouldn’t do any good but she knew better. She took a bit out and laid it on top of a clean cloth and with her bare hand and all her strength, she pounded the root. Having no water, she spit on the root and continued to grind until it was pasty.

“Is that going to help?”

Angela turned to see Dean’s worried face. If she had been petty, she would have been sarcastic about wanting her around now but she wasn’t. Earlier she wanted to hurt Dean but not at the cost of someone else’s well being. She handed him the cloth with the paste and indicated that he was to put it on where Sam had been hit. She replied, “It may slow it down. This is beyond my skill. We need to get him to someone who could help.”

Dean took the cloth and put it on the wound on Sam’s neck and applied some pressure. He replied, “Alright. What do you want me to do?”

“Just hold it on his neck while I pack up. Let me know if he wakes up or if anything changes.” Angela paused to look at Dean who was doing what she said to do trying to be tough about it but she could see the pain. “I’m sorry,” she whispered as she went about packing up everything except her medical bag.

It was a good fifteen minutes later by the time the Impala was packed and ready to go. Wordlessly Dean handed over the keys to the Impala and got in the back seat. It would be cramped and his leg was aching but he wanted to be sure that Sam was okay and he needed to keep a close eye on any changes. He didn’t have to ask if it were necessary. Rather he got the feeling and wherever they were going, the information he gathered would be needed.

Sam followed after him and his head was resting on his lap. Dean almost made a face when another cloth was wordlessly shoved under his nose. He took it and put it on the red area that was now mingled with the bruise on Sam’s neck and it looked like he had been scalded with hot water. At least Sam was still breathing normally.

Angela went through the final checks and looked around to make sure that no one was watching. She made a last minute stop to erase any record of the Winchesters assumed names and all. They were in enough trouble with the law and didn’t need anymore. She climbed in and dialed a number on her cell and when the other end picked up she spoke in the language they had worked out and relayed what she needed done. She turned on the engine and made for the open road while she was talking. She finished and tapped her hands free set to turn it off.

“What was that about?”

Angela kept her eyes on the road, occasionally glancing back through the rear view mirror. She put her foot down and gave the Impala her head. “Clean up crew. The bastards killed the clerk. From the looks of things they were waiting for you and checked into the other cabins.”

Dean gave a slight nod, “So you graduated to having a cleaner.”

“The clerk was a member of the Order.”

“Oh so the poor schmuck is a friend of yours.”

“Nope. Didn’t even recognize him,” Angela replied. _But he sure knew me._ “Dean, answer me something: What happened at the cemetery?”

  Dean couldn’t help but retort, “You interrogating me now?”

 “I don’t have to. After what happened I know that something happened at that cemetery.”

Dean shuffled in his seat. Sam stirred and Dean pressed on his neck until Sam stopped squirming and settled into an uneasy sleep. He was worried about his brother and all the other crap was meaningless but some things were just not easy especially at the rate he and Angela were making it difficult to talk to each other. Finally he said, “It wasn’t the ghost. It was three of them. They moved freakishly fast. What were they?”

“Hunters… more specifically demon slayers.”

Dean frowned in puzzlement, “Then why were they after me and Sam?”

“They weren’t after you. They were after Sam and others like him. They believe that anything that has been so much as touched by a demon that they should be exterminated. The others that I found and placed in safe havens were targeted. I aim to stop them like I should have done when they left.”

“When they left?”

Angela glanced back and took a glimpse at Sam who seemed to be doing fine. She then looked at Dean who was looking at the mirror. It was just as effective as if they were looking at each other. She replied, “They were part of the order of slayers I started under the ‘blessing’ of the Centurion. They didn’t like the fact that I let Halflings and things live if they had willingly made the choice to not go dark side. It was the ultimate insult when they learned about me. One challenged me for leadership, a fight to the death, and I won but I showed mercy. That was a mistake.”

“That’s a first.”

“Tell me about it,” Angela replied with thick sarcasm. “They kill Halflings as a mercy.”

Dean remembered that. The douche that had been choking Sam near to death had said that. He kept that to himself though for the moment to think about it. Then a thought occurred to him. He asked, “So they’re hunting you too?”

Angela sighed, “They used the psychics to draw me out. I didn’t find out about it until about a few days ago. A friend told me that they kept me out of it because they were hunting me. Of course I feel stupid since I should’ve been more alert.” Angela peered out at the sky. The rain had stopped but the skies were still grey.

“Maybe you should… but you’re not perfect.”

“No. I’m just a half human blood bitch.” Nothing more was said by either party as the Impala gained speed. It was going to be a long trip.

****

The cabin was clean, typical of the old monkey, with everything in its place and labeled. The choice of furniture was always the same. Angela walked right by the couches that were designed for comfort and they were easy to fall asleep in. She surveyed the room as she walked past the occupants that were there.

The monk was standing there in the middle with his back to the bookcase she was staring at. She knew the tomes that lined the shelves there. Years worth of work that would make the medicine men of this century green with envy. Facing the monk was about seven of them. One stood out clearly from the rest.

“Give it to us.”

“Not responsible. You are a disgrace,” the monk replied. He didn’t budge and that annoyed the one talking to him. He added, “Dead you are to us and to her Caledon.”

Angela watched Cal grow angry. Nate wasn’t too far away. Cal replied, “Give to us now. Give us the tome of your works. You trained us in the basics. Give us the rest.”

“You’re killing those who have no understanding what happened to them or have made the choice for the light. You are nothing but murderers.”

“We are true to the course that was our duty. We are to rid the world of all creatures.”

“Including the one who taught you what you know?”

Typical of Cal’s reaction, he ordered his men to attack. Angela watched as the fight started and the monk flew into battle grabbing his staff. The image faded and she was standing in the middle of a room that was covered in blood and it looked like it had been scorched. The building was still standing but the charred and dirty walls did nothing to reassure her. She slowly walked around and saw the tattered remains of the bookcase and came across the broken staff on the ground and it was covered with blood. She kneeled to look at it and she smelled the blood. There was so much she couldn’t tell if the monk was dead or not. The only was for sure was to touch the staff. Tentatively she reached out, her hand shaking slightly.

“There’s no one here.”

Angela stopped. Probably there wasn’t. The monk was either dead or gone and she gave a slight curse under her breath. She instead picked up a piece of manuscript and said, “The renegades were here. They must’ve come for the old monkey’s knowledge in poisons. They destroyed everything.” She threw the loose leaf paper and watched it flutter to the ground.

“Wait. What do you mean everything? Angie we need to find something to cure Sam. You said this monk would be able to help.”

“And obviously they got to him before we could and they wrecked everything.” Angela had whirled to face Dean. “What am I supposed to do? Tell me.”

Dean was surprised to see the outburst. After repeating the words he once said about her, he shut up the rest of the way and kept an eye on Sam. His brother started to look pale and he was sweaty and his skin was clammy and warm. He only opened his mouth to give his report and was told that it was a good sign so far. Other than that she said nothing else but seemed to make the most out of his baby as she gunned it.

They arrived at a cabin out in the middle of nowhere only to find the place ransacked and littered as if a tornado of fire had gone through it. Dean watched as Angela ran her hands along the stuff until she touched one piece and he saw her space out suddenly and knew she was having a vision. He had no idea what she saw but it must’ve been bad because there was no trace of whoever they were supposed to be looking for but there sure was a whole lot of blood everywhere. When Angela spoke, he responded not realizing that he had used the nickname he had given her for the first time in three months.

Now she was standing there asking him what to do. She looked… It actually scared Dean since he had never seen anything but what he knew of her. He had always thought of her as some tough and sarcastic chick who may or may not have the hots for Sam and to see this… He replied carefully, hoping to get her to act, “Can you do something? Anything?”

“With what Dean? Even if I had necessary ingredients, what am I to follow? I studied medicine and the old monkey knew his poisons.” Angela took a breath and looked around again. “I would need the book he kept everything but…”

“Don’t tell me you’re giving up Angie. Right now my brother is dying of a poison and he needs your help… I need your help,” Dean replied as he managed to hobble his way to close the distance between the two of them. “I admit to being an ass at times especially when things try to mess with me but you never let that stop you. You came to help Sam when a demon was riding his ass and I bet you were there in Frisco to help Madison. No matter what I said or did you came back; you didn’t quit. Please… don’t quit on me.”

It was not exactly an apology but that didn’t matter to Angela. Dean had made a good point and it could’ve more or less beaten her upside the head with it. She had never quit on them. Why would she start now? There was always one more thing a person could do. Besides Cal made a mistake in harming one of her own and if she remembered correctly, there was a harsh penalty for that. She took a breath and replied, “You’re right Dean. I haven’t quit on you. I don’t intend to now. I just need to think.”

Dean felt a wave of relief that he got Angela to focus. It was rather a letdown that she didn’t even consider what he thought was an apology but that could be worked on later as he continued, “Sam’s not doing too good. His skin is clammy and warm.”

Angela snapped into action and went to where they had placed Sam on the couch in what was supposedly the living room. He paused slightly and then tentatively ran her fingers to fell Sam’s temperature and inspect the bruise and where the dart hit him. It wasn’t looking good and she wracked her brain to figure out which poison it was. In the meantime she had Dean hand her the root she had been using and she mashed up another with her bare hands and spit on it to make a paste even though she could have easily asked for water to make the paste. She said, “It’s getting worse Dean. I think he was at the beginnings of a cold when I arrived and he had his injuries. All could have greatly accelerated it to this point.”

She finished the paste and put more on the cloth that they had been using and applied it to the wound. She began muttering what she knew to herself as she went through a process of elimination. It was the same method she used when determining which herb was better to use for what. “Globe mallow can draw out most poisons.”

“You said that it would slow it down,” Dean replied as he slid to a sitting position. He took over applying pressure to Sam’s neck. He gave a small cough and was surprised that a plastic measuring cup was shoved into his face. He took it with his free hand and downed it. It was the same stuff that he had taken earlier. He managed to say, “Thanks. At least it doesn’t taste like ass.”

“I invented it when I had a finicky fourteen and ten year old to deal with,” Angela replied as she sat back to think. She took the time to inspect Dean’s leg and apply some salve to minimize scarring without so much as asking permission.

Dean took it in a stride seeing that she was in a thinking mode. He felt the itch to get up and do something since Sam’s life was at stake but this was outside his area. Give him a wendigo, a vamp or anything he had handled before any day of the week and twice on Sunday. Poisons, herbs and medicine stuff in general were limited to basic patch up jobs. He was wicked with a needle and dental floss but this was different. It was better to let her think. He was sure she could come up with something.

Angela thought as she finished wrapping Dean’s leg and an idea came to her. If the old monkey wasn’t around and she didn’t have the means to make a cure, then she would have to steal it from them or fight them for it. It was an ironclad rule of the monk’s that anyone carrying poison must carry an antitoxin. A good rule since there were a few that were stupid enough to shoot themselves in the foot. Thing was it meant bringing them to her and that was what they wanted. She looked around at the cabin and she spotted things that she hadn’t seen before on the first walk through. They might have a chance.

Angela took a breath and looked at Dean who managed to wet a rag with water and had placed it on Sam’s forehead. She said, “I have an idea. It’s risky and probably one of the stupidest things ever but if it works, we’ll have the antitoxin.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah stood before the commander with her head bowed low. She didn’t know if he was pleased or if he was disappointed or what. As far as she knew, she had accomplished her mission and had stuck the abomination with the dart. She did have to admit that it was a close call since the traitor had made to take the hit unto herself. At the last second the abomination whirled her out of the way and took it right in the neck.

Sarah also caught a glimpse of the hunter interfering but it was too late for him. Anyway he would be killed too since he was loyal to his brother who was an abomination. At least they finished off that Centurion dog. That was a mistake that had to be rectified. They hadn’t known that he was a member of that order until he told them that they would not harm the traitor or there would be dire consequences.

He was made short work of and that was before they launched their attack. Now she was standing before the commander where she had given her report. She waited anxiously but was careful not to show it. To be a leader meant that you had to maintain a strong front. No weakness was allowed. You had to be tough especially if you wanted to survive the battle against them.

“So you managed to get some practice against the traitor after all Sarah.”

“Yes sir,” Sarah replied as she kept her head down. It was disrespectful to look at the commander in the face if you weren’t given leave to. “As per my report, the traitor and the abomination were walking together towards the diner. It seemed like a good opportunity to use the time to set up the attack and carry out your orders.”

“Why on the way back. They were clearly in your sights when they left,” one of the seconds asked.

Sarah knew that she couldn’t lie and yet if she were to tell what she really was looking for, her chance at a grander scheme would be ruined. She had to think fast. She replied, “This is true but I wanted to involve the hunter. If he were to see things, it would better determine where his loyalties stood.”

“They were proven when he dunked the commander into the river,” the second countered. “What is your real reason? Some news to give you more glory?”

Sarah looked up at the second that was starting to annoy her. Fighting was not uncommon amongst the order. In fact the constant brawls kept the hunters in shape and they continually improved their skills. However to start a fight over nothing in front of the commander, especially if there was no real good reason, could spell disaster. She glared at the second and said, “I did my job. I followed my orders by scouting and waiting until the traitor showed up. Then I was given orders to take down the abomination with the poison. I waited until I could reap maximum damage.”

“An admirable thing but it seems that you got lucky. The traitor was willing to take the blow. It was only because the abomination turned her away that you got him.”

“He still was hit and by now he is getting the shakes,” Sarah retorted. “The only way the traitor will be able to do anything is the traitorous monk or get it from us.”

Before the second could say anything, Cal raised his hand to indicate that he wanted them to be quiet. He had listened to the whole report and was actually proud at the youngest for setting up the ambush. She had potential. Even with all that anger she had been able to harness it and focus it onto achieving a goal. She would make a good squad leader with a little more time and training against the stronger opponents. Right now he had to deal with the issue of the traitor’s next move.

He stood before the others and said, “Sarah has done well. The abomination has been made to suffer and the traitor is now made to suffer. You know as well as I that we had dealt with the annoying and traitorous warrior monk. Yes the one who taught us how to use poisons. We learned many gifts and talents from each other but let us not forget who brought us to this point.”

Cal walked over to the mantle of a fireplace where there stood a lone black and white photo sat in a cheap wooden frame. The image was one that he had ingrained into all of his brethren’s minds. He looked at the image with slight reverence but also contempt. He extended a hand and fingered the frame gently. He had loved and despised her. In fact there were many who felt the same as he did. He took a breath before continuing, “Yes it was she, the traitorous abomination who made us what we are today. She added to our gift and curse and told us that we were special. But then she betrayed us.”

The rest of the brothers began murmuring their agreement. They had heard the story before but it was always a pleasure to hear it again and again. It served to fuel their hatred and focus to ridding the world of everything that was evil. Cal turned to look at her face.

The image didn’t do her justice and neither did any of the other images that were available of her. She was a rare beauty that no other woman could compare to. Her willfulness and defiant nature… she was the epitome of what a hunter was supposed to be. Even he couldn’t bear to face her without trembling. She struck fear in the hearts of everyone that knew her and had seen her in action. Cal faced the others and continued, “Yes. She betrayed us the day she spared one of those infernal abominations and it was a great insult that she herself was an abomination.”

“Yes a disgrace,” Nate added in. He supported Cal since they had been partners since the day she paired them up on their first mission. “And yet she has served her purpose in bringing us and others like us together.”

Cal grinned at his partner. The others murmured their approval. He agreed, “Yes, by having us drink that of which we hunt, we have become stronger and better hunters. No longer are we the weaklings trapped under the former codes of our families and clans.”

Sarah listened to the rambling and the damning of the traitor. She silently cursed the traitor every time she came into this room. She personally hated the rules that her family insisted that they maintain. They had this holier than art thou attitude when they had no idea what it really was like. The fact that they did since she had been brought up in the life was lost on her. All she could think about was Jules and that he was dead because of a Halfling like the traitor.

When the fervor died down, she spoke up, “The traitor has been drawn out with the latest abomination.”

Cal grinned at the girl. She was bold. He had been right in recruiting her. He answered, “Yes. Thanks to our traitorous monk friend, the abomination will suffer slowly until he dies. A knife twisted in the heart of the traitor and we have the cure.”

A thought then occurred to Sarah. If the monk was truly disposed of and they had the only means of a cure, what if they used it as a form of leverage. Use it before the traitor realizes the same thing and comes after them for the cure. She thought fast. She had to word it so the others would stand by her. Thinking of what to say, she then said, “Then let us force the traitor into doing what she refused to do the first time. Use the cure against her.” She stood back and waited to see what the reaction she would get.

It was a bold move but it produced instant results. Cal was impressed that the girl was the first to voice such a scheme. He half expected from one of his older and more experienced seconds. This girl was proving to have a cruel streak that could surpass his own. She would be a good choice should anything happen to him or Nate. He endorsed it by responding, “I like it. The traitor would have to come to us for it. The thing would be where she would go first.”

“Where we disposed of the monk,” a second replied. “They were close. To save an abomination, she would go to him.”

“I agree,” Nate replied.

“A fitting end since we had so much fun at the monk’s expense.” Cal looked at the others who were at various states of agreement. He was about to say something when a cell phone rang. Cal recognized it as his own and motioned with his head to Nate to pick it up.

Nate went over to the desk where the phone was and picked it up. He gave the polite greeting. The response had him baffled at first and he was sure that it showed on his face. He handed it over to Cal who took it with a slight scowl on his face. Cal put the phone to his ear and said, “Yes?”

_So you’re the douche that tried to kill my brother._

Cal grinned as he recognized the voice of the hunter over the phone. He replied, “It was a mercy killing and yet you had to interfere.”

_And I told you that there would be consequences if you hurt my brother._

“You are mighty cocky to be talking to me in that tone. Surely my handiwork on the abomination’s neck was a clue as to who you were messing with. Do you think that intimidation and threats would get you anywhere with me?”

_I’m not the one threatening you._

Cal heard a slight noise on the other end of the phone. He recognized it as the sound of the phone being handed over to another person. He waited to hear who it was. When he did hear it he couldn’t stop the feeling that pounded through his heart.

_I’ve tried it your way Cal now how about we try it my way?_

To cover, he grinned slowly and then replied, “The merest possibility is worth to see you suffer over the death of your abomination pet and his traitorous brother. Perhaps a trade for the cure?”

_I knew you’d say that. Tell me something Cal, how can a person be at two places at one time?_

“Am I going deaf or are you trying to have a sense of humor?”

_Take a look behind you._

Cal decided to humor her and turned. Near the window was a shape. It was the same height and stature as the traitor. He was certain it was a trick. “Impossible.”

_Call it reality. This is a warning Cal. You want me… or them… come and get it yourself._

The phone clicked death and an explosion went off in the room. Cal looked towards the destruction where apparently a bomb of sorts took out nearly a third of his men. The others were trying to put out the fire that had started. He turned to where he had seen her only to find nothing there. He walked slowly to the area and began to sniff around.

He found nothing to indicate that she had been there. Yet his eyes had seen her. He had memorized her profile ever since he first met her and it was accurate down to the last excruciating detail. It didn’t take Cal long to realize that he had been had. This was different, very different from her previous approach.

She had always waited for him to come to her. Now she struck first in order to bring the fight to her ground. He found that he hated it and he hated her more. He would bring the fight to her but he would bring it with the full power of his vengeance. He would make her pay by making her watch the abomination and his brother die and mock her for not being able to save them. He will finally have his vengeance. Quickly he began issuing orders.

****

It had been a close one but also a difficult one to pull off. He had received the message within minutes before Sarah gave her report. It was rather short notice been when he saw who was requesting it, he couldn’t refuse. He just had to make sure that no one suspected he was an infiltrator. Otherwise there would be dire consequences for him and yet he took it all in a stride.

He had infiltrated when the first deaths began to crop up. He had already been made a member of the renegade hunter clan but he then had been asked to infiltrate the renegade slayers. That meant he had to make himself stand out enough and really profess his hatred for all creatures. It had been uncomfortable but he managed to make it in and he was even more surprised when the commander was agreeable to him wearing a scarf to cover his face.

The scarf was not because he wanted to remain a secret to the others but it was the product of a hunt gone bad years ago. It also served as a mark of mystery with the other hunters and most didn’t pay him any mind. His skills though garnered him the notice of Cal and he was accepted on a trial. He passed after denying another passage into the order. It as a low blow but he had to get in.

Once in, he made himself nondescript and the one that everyone went to for the darkest and dirtiest work. It was easy to do since he didn’t really kill the victims but made it possible for them to disappear. The psychics though, he couldn’t do much even on the ones he had been brought along to participate in. He watched as the innocent blood was spilled and secretly vowed to request another assignment. However he had a secret mission as well.

The call came and he made the preparations. It was a bold and daring plan and way different than her usual tactics. He figured that she must be either foolish or desperate. He would follow through though. He supplied the necessary phone numbers and the positioning of her ‘appearance.’ It was actually more like a parlor trick. From his understanding, this was attempted once before but by a different hunter. As he set the explosive, he hoped that she knew what she was doing.

She was going to be outnumbered and out gunned. It was going to take a good amount of planning and sheer luck to pull it off. He was able to set everything and watch the show go down. He went to his darkened corner and observed.

The reaction was rather subdued but also rather expected. He had observed Cal throughout the time he spent with them and noticed that he harbored a love-hate relationship for her. It was interesting and something that could ultimately be Cal’s undoing and ultimately she would be able to win. He watched as Cal’s face contorted with a silent fury as he watched the illusion created by a little flair and experience and as real as if she were standing there herself. It was a big insult that she managed to get into the base and was within five feet of him. The others were speechless since all they had heard were stories about her.

He watched Cal look at her as he talked on his phone but instead of being right at his ear, he had it lowered. He was sure the others heard the call and the last words she spoke. That was his cue and he slipped his hand into his pocket. Three… two… one and then…

****

“I don’t understand sir. Why am I not going on this mission?” Sarah followed the commander as he went about his preparations in his room.

While the others were getting ready, the commander called her to follow him. He said that he needed to speak with her. Once they were behind closed doors it was then that he revealed that she would not be going on this hunt. He had said it so bluntly that she was instantly confused and wondered if she had done anything to displease the commander.

Cal had an inkling what the girl was thinking. He hadn’t been exactly forthcoming in his reasons to speak with her. It was a policy of his was to never show favoritism, especially with the younger ones. It didn’t make for good business. However he was getting a good show of the girl’s emotions. It was part of the test he had decided to give her at that moment. He replied, “I need someone to remain behind unless something goes wrong.”

Sarah frowned in puzzlement. This was something that the order had been waiting all their lives. Finally the traitor will be met in battle and she wasn’t going to be a part of it? And what did the commander mean ‘case something went wrong’? She asked, “Have I done something to displease you sir?”

Cal smiled at the girl. He replied, “No dear girl. Your performance on the attack this morning was well done. You took the initiative to further exploit a situation that served the primary goal of our order. I also have a feeling you did it for a reason than what was in your official report.”

Sarah debated on telling the truth or not. She looked at the commander uncertainly. She could try to play it off but the commander was well known for picking out the liars from the truth tellers. Well actually that was kind of ironic since they were all liars. Hell she knew some of the guys within her set that got away with fibbing on their reports. They of course were never found out and were still kicking, well the ones that hadn’t been killed in the blast. She looked at the commander and replied, “I may have seen something that may be used as leverage at some point.”

Cal had to give kudos to the girl. Admitted she knew something but she wasn’t stupid enough to reveal everything. He grinned at the girl as he went to his drink table and poured two glasses of wine. Then opening a small cupboard in the wall and pulled out a small vial with dark red liquid. He replied, “I can see why it was a wise choice of bringing you into our order. It must have been difficult turning against everything you have been brought up to believe in.”

Sarah frowned wondering where this conversation was going. She was tempted to protest at the mention of her turning aside her family. She had no regrets but she didn’t like it when people brought it up. She still had a strong sense of filial obligation which was why she couldn’t get away from the hunter clans entirely. The commander had a reason for this and she aimed to see it through and maybe find out why she was to stay behind. She replied, “My family believed in the old way. They were too blind to see that eventually the beasts would betray the humans. But sir I don’t understand how this has to do with me staying behind.”

Cal finished the glasses and picked them up. He turned to face the girl and handed her a glass. He liked this girl. She would be the one to carry on the work. He said, “Sarah, I am asking you to stay behind for a reason. The reason is that you have shown that you have the initiative and what it takes to be a commander.”

Sarah took the proffered glass and looked at the commander with a frown. “Sir I don’t understand. If we are going to battle against the traitor, should not all of us go?”

Cal replied, “That would be true but what happened has made me see a few things. The traitor has always been the one that waited for the attack. This time was different.”

“How so?”

“You were not around when she first created us. She had a killer instinct that made others fear her.” Cal paused to think about the first time that he met the traitor when she recruited him. He could tell that she had a hatred for the demons they hunted. He was awed by her ability to kill with that cool calm and he wanted to be like her. And then she changed.

Cal came out of his memory and continued, “It was true fear. No one hated the demons more than her. The reasons were many. Then the first abomination she came across, she changed. That killer instinct was gone and was replaced by her weaker self.”

Sarah had never heard this part of the story. The fact that the commander was telling her meant… She voiced, “You think that she is what she once was.”

“It was only a parlor trick but her meaning was clear. She knows how to fight and she will fight to kill,” Cal replied. He looked at the girl and added, “She will kill everyone who goes there. All the more reason to have someone survive and carry on our work.” He gave a slight smile and stroked Sarah’s cheek. “You have shown to be the most resilient. You will be able to carry on our mission. We may be weakened but as long as one of us lives, we will never truly die.”

It finally dawned on Sarah that she was to be the commander’s successor. Out of everyone including his closest second, she had been chosen. It was more than she could have ever hoped for. She didn’t know what to say. Wisely she kept silent and held the glass of wine in her hands.

Cal appreciated her resistance in questioning things. She had discipline. That was what the order needed. He continued, “There is also another reason young Sarah. The explosion and the fire that took out a third of us, it had to be conducted by someone from the inside. I believe there is a traitor amongst us. They weaseled their way in and in the end betrayed us.”

“You want me to find out who it is?”

“They will reveal themselves. If they survive, you will know and you will know what to do about it.” Cal placed his free hand on Sarah’s shoulder. “It will be your choice as to what you want to do about it.”

“I—I understand sir,” Sarah replied and she took a drink of the wine. It was the daily treatment. She already had hers earlier but the commander gave her an extra dose. Immediately her senses became better than ever. They were so high. It was like all the minute things in the world came alive.

Cal smiled as Sarah finished. He made a show of showing where it was stashed. It was not the usual treatment the others drank. This was different and had been taken from a different source. Only he and Nate had ever taken it. He said, “It will help. Now you don’t have to stay behind completely. You may follow at a discreet distance and watch, listen and learn.”

Sarah let the sensations finish before turning her attention to the commander. He was allowing her to come but to stay out of the fight. She could do that. She could find the traitor who created the explosion. She nodded and replied, “I will do as you command sir. I will find who betrayed us and if this attack fails, I will make sure both traitors pay.”

Cal continued smiling as he dismissed her. He watched her leave and Nate came in. He put the glasses down on the tray. He poured Nate his glass and handed it to him. He said, “All is well Nate.”

Nate took his glass and took a drink. He finished it in a gulp and put it down before asking, “Are you sure about this Cal? I know it’s been a long time and we have been chasing her a long time.”

“Nate, old friend and partner, we’ve chased after her yes and learned a valuable lesson the day she almost killed us on that boat so long ago. It is time to let another rise up. I don’t know about you but this last battle will be freedom for me.”

“You still have feelings…”

“Yes. It’s funny how matters of the heart never die. It was a pity that she never saw what was in mine. If she had we wouldn’t be here now. Tonight we will fight and only one of us will survive.”

Nate wasn’t so sure. True he was getting older but he loved the life. He loved the fact that he was saving the world from its own dark and dirty secrets. Yet Cal seemed to think otherwise. Even though Nate wanted to come back from this, he would stand by Cal just as Cal stood by him. They were partners. “To the fight then.”

“To the fight… where it will finally end.” Cal smiled as he pocketed a nondescript vial.


	11. Chapter 11

Angela wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished securing the last of the line. The day had been spent with her running around the old monkey’s cabin looking for the traps that had been set and making sure that they were in working order. It cut down on the amount of work she had to do to set up other things that she intended to use. It was just like old times… well times that best belonged in the stories people still told about her.

Standing on top of the unit she had finished lashing the rope on, she surveyed the land. It was mostly forests and trees with the only open areas around the cabin clearing. It looked like a little cabin had been stuck in the middle of nowhere and that was how the old monk liked it. She considered it lucky that the monk hadn’t grown lax in the traps that he planned but she considered it odd that few of the renegades were caught in them. She knew they had been caught since she had found remains of them lying around. Then again it could be the infamous hunter’s luck that worked out for the renegades.

Angela finished securing the line and checked the tautness of it. It was a weight displacement kind and once the support was knocked away, then the party started. Satisfied, she sat on top of the unit and stared out at nothing as she dusted her hands. She thought about this plan and wondered if she really had jumped ship into a whole new brand of crazy.

This idea was an old one that had only been done once in history. It came to Angela to use the environment around them and it occurred to her that she could move around the forest parts and leave Dean to guard the cabin and he would have other means going for him. She was surprised that he agreed to it considering the risk was high and it would be bringing the bad guys to them but it would also bring the cure for Sam. Angela thought that was what sealed the deal for Dean. There wasn’t anything Dean couldn’t or wouldn’t do for his brother if it was within his means.

Angela admired that devotion to each other greatly. She had often watched family members and devoted partners go great distances for each other. It brought back memories of someone else who once thought she was worth the effort but in her mind it belonged to a different class since in most cases parents were supposed to do whatever it took for their children. Yet to have someone at a peer level, that was different and it had made the passage of time bearable when she could watch such moments and occasionally give a hand. Sighing she looked back up at the afternoon fading even though everything was a nondescript grey.

“Taking a break?”

Angela looked down to see Dean carrying a couple of guns that he must’ve scrounged up under the old monkey’s floor storage. She had him look around for things to use like guns and he carried it out without a murmur except to make a snarky comment about old things. She noticed that the limp wasn’t so bad but still it was better he stay in a more or less stationary position. She replied, “Just finishing. You find that under the floor?” She jumped down to land in front of Dean.

“Behind a desk. Your friend has a lot of weird hiding places,” Dean replied as he held up two rifles.

“The old monkey always said the least obvious makes for good hiding places. That and hiding in plain sight,” Angela replied as she dusted her palms. The scrapes had long since healed but standing straight out was the scar from that first case. She rubbed it absently and then said, “You find anything else?”

“Anything else worth using is what you and me pack,” Dean replied as he handed a rifle over for Angela’s inspection. “As for any ammo for these things, plenty of it.”

“Good. I’ll distribute it out here with the others and you can take care of the inside.” Angela handed the rifle back to Dean.

“You want to check on Sam?”

Angela realized it was a friendly gesture and one of trust on Dean’s part. If she refused she could start an argument. “Alright. I think it’s about time for another round and you could use it too.”

Dean knew she was referring to the cough he still had. His fever was almost gone but still a little warm. Whatever was in that stuff was even better than that nasty ass crap. He was surprised that she was still bothering with it since he was on the mend. He knew better than to argue so he followed thinking about what lay ahead.

Dean had to admit himself that it was crazy to even do this but he thought it was better than her trying to find one of these bastards and do whatever to get the cure for Sam. She could end up getting herself killed and then he would have to deal with the bitch face. Bringing them here was crazy but the fact that they had some traps set up was a comfort and he began to feel optimistic about their chances. Yet when he looked at Angela, even thought she would smile and share it, Dean got the feeling that she was thinking about it being the right choice and whatever else flowed through her mind.

They didn’t speak much about anything during the whole time they were working. Dean for his part knew that he had to lay it all out. He may have gotten her on the right track but he still had to fix whatever it was between them. Unfortunately he lost his chance now that Angela went on doctor mode to check on Sam.

The last few hours had Sam steadily grow worse. Angela kept up making her pasty stuff and the redness seemed to have gone down a little and most assuredly the bruise was less nasty. For Sam though, he started getting a fever and fever shakes. Angela kept it down by wetting a towel with cool water and placing it on his forehead.

Dean sat down and started to mash up that root that looked like a gnarly old potato. After watching Angela do it bare handed, he felt he could at least be a root smasher. He found a clean shot glass, a surprising thing since the last guy to live here was, according to Angela, a monk. Still it was handy to mash up the root and he had water so he mixed the powder and the water to make a paste.

“That’s good. I’ll leave you to it while I bring in actual food,” Angela replied as she stood up and went out to where she had moved the Impala leaving Dean to take care of his brother.

It was while they were eating the fruit and nuts, health fetish food in Dean’s opinion, that Dean finally decided to bring up a discussion that was three months overdue. He held the packet of nuts in his hand and looked over at Angela who was chewing on some jerky that she found in the house and he gave a look. Angela looked back at him and seeing his face she frowned and said, “What? It’s dried meat.”

“Fine,” Dean replied. It was an uncomfortable silence until he added, “Angie… about the things I said when you ditched us…”

“I didn’t ditch you. We separated.”

“Whatever. You know what I mean. Damn Angie why do you have to make things difficult?” Dean frowned as he vented his frustration. He had the feeling that this wasn’t going to be an easy road since real life never was but this was like poking a festering wound.

Angela finished chewing the piece she had taken a bite of and glanced over at Dean. Why was she being a bitch? She knew the answer and decided she might as well say it. She took another bite and chewed while she spoke, “Call it petty but I wanted to make you angry. I’ll admit that it hurt when you said those things but I got to thinking that maybe you were right. So the more I stop pretending… the better.”

“Let me ask you something then,” Dean countered, “If you are stopping with the pretending crap, then why did you come back? Why come to help us at all? The way I see it, you could’ve just ignored us completely and left us to these douches ourselves. So why bother?”

“I made a promise.”

“Cut the crap Angie. It’s crap like this that got us here in the first place,” Dean countered angrily. He was well aware that she promised John that she would look out for them and that could have been taken many different ways. She chose to enter into their lives and he’d be damned if he let her off that easy. “The truth.”

Angela went silent for a moment as her thoughts went back to another time. It was actually her last training with Morpheus in the dream realm. He had demanded something similar…

_… Morpheus stood there looking at her. He said, “I have used most of those that have affected you in some way… at least the ones that carried emotional toil. There is only so much I can do.”_

_“Do it again,” Angela demanded. She needed to be ready of something like this happened again. She had been too lax and now she was reaping the consequences. “Try a different scenario.”_

_“No matter what I do, the result will be always the same: you beat them down within minutes in your realm. I even used your darkest secrets like the slayers and your time in that place. Even then it doesn’t affect you as much. You have a different trigger.” Morpheus studied the girl. For the past three months he had been testing her skills as she asked but he was nearing the end. All that she had was not what drove her. He had an idea though._

_“They still give me nightmares,” Angela replied with a humorless shrug of her shoulders._

_“There are two I haven’t tried with. What of the Winchester brothers?” The god looked at the girl as he mentioned the names._

_“No.”_

_“And why not?”_

_“Off limits.”_

_“Why? You aren’t under any obligation to them. To their father maybe but what are they to you?”_

_“I made a promise and I aim to keep it.”_

_“And that was to watch over them and yet the life they lead doesn’t exactly give a rather long lifespan. Why bother with them? They turned you away… rejected you and yet you are willing to die for them? Why is that? After all they are weak humans. It would be easy to lure a demon over and have it end and you would be free of this obligation. I wonder how much torture they could take…”_

_Angela lunged at the dream god with a murderous intent in her eyes. He may be a god but no one messed with what she considered hers. Screw the oath, this was for them…_

As Angela recalled that memory, she realized that was the test the god had cooked up for her. Now that she thought about it. She looked at Dean who was waiting for her answer. She replied, “I bother because you both make me feel human. Understand something Dean, I was technically human for at most fifteen years of my life. The rest was this.” Angela made a sweeping gesture with her hand. “My kind are born human and puberty is when the change usually occurs. The lucky ones remain human and live a more or less a normal lifespan. The others live unnatural lifespans and have freakish abilities. Not exactly a picnic.”

“I wouldn’t think so,” Dean replied as he put the bag of nuts down. He wasn’t that hungry anymore. “But you are damn handy in a fight.”

“So they keep telling me.” Angela offered a slice of jerky to Dean and was surprised that he took it without questioning its freshness. “I left because I told Sam once that I wouldn’t come between you two. You’re brothers and the relationship you have, I rather envy. Seeing the level of devotion and camaraderie you have in yourselves and others… makes me wonder. I left to preserve that.”

“You wouldn’t happen to be looking for a date now would ya?” Dean couldn’t help it.

Angela gave a wry grin, “No. Never found the time… nor a reason to.”

“Bummer.”

“What is it to you anyway?”

“Just curious,” Dean replied as he tried to pull off an innocent expression.

Angela let out a slight chuckle. She had missed this. She sighed, “Anyway to answer your question, I came back because of that and I like you. The both of you.”

Dean shuffled, feeling uncomfortable. This was getting close to one of those chick flick moments that he avoided like the plague. He replied, “That’s good because the honest truth Angie is that I like you too. I—I’m sorry about what I said. I just don’t like it when I’m used like that.”

“I understand.”

“Do you really? Sometimes it’s hard to tell…”

Angela gave a slight smile and replied, “Old habits from back in the day when one had to bite their tongue and bear with everything in silence.” She took another bite of jerky and studied the sky.

It was early for them and she knew Cal preferred darkness. She gave a tentative sniff and could pick up the smell of water. It looked like it was going to rain again. If it did, it would come down hard and thick. It would be like that night at sea. It wasn’t too much different. Same battle and the same players but just different places.

“It’s going to rain again isn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“That’s great,” Dean replied as he took a drink of one of those juice things he had earlier. She had brought in a small stash that she had made when she burned the midnight oil. A though then occurred to him. Angela hadn’t had a wink of sleep and yet she was still standing and looking focused. He asked, “Are you going to be able to do this?”

Angela looked at Dean and could see something pass for concern on his face. She replied, “There is little choice but I will see this through… We’ll see it through.”

****

It was either too hot or too cold and he couldn’t decide which. His body ached all over and he had a monster headache. Opening his eyes, it was a relief that there wasn’t too much light in the room. That would have been simply torture.

Sam had no idea how much time had passed since he passed out. The last thing he fully remembered was trying to tell Dean to cool it. His brother had been trying to pick a fight with Angela about him taking the bullet for her. Well she tried to first when she came at him. Maybe it was stupid of him to do it but they needed her help and the insane idea that it would get her and Dean to talk stole briefly into his mind.

Well now here he was lying on something and reaping the consequences. Slowly Sam made his eyes move around to take stock of his surroundings. As far as he could tell, he was in some sort of cabin. Were they still back at the motel?

Vaguely Sam could recall that they were packing up and taking a road trip. To where… Sam wracked his tired brain to try and remember when he had some semblance of consciousness. It was… a monk of some sort. He remembered Dean asking about it and it wasn’t in too much of a nice tone. Then again hers wasn’t either. At least they were talking. He could vaguely recall that he had wanted to tell them to stop being pansies about it.

This time when he opened his eyes, he could hear voices. Ione he recognized as Dean’s and the other was Angela’s. They were actually talking. It was enough for Sam to want to whoop out loud. He may have jinxed himself into this position but it looked like in the long run it worked. Of course it could be that Dean felt helpless and if she was petty enough she could lord it over him. Yet Sam knew that she wouldn’t do that. That wasn’t her. The murmur of their voices was a victory. Maybe when this was over then he could try again.

It was getting warm. Sam forced his body to move in a tired shuffle to try and get more comfortable but it seemed impossible. He felt something cool on his forehead and heard something. He stopped moving and let the coolness seep in. It was like getting a refreshing drink of water. Then something was placed on his neck. It felt gritty and thick like flour paste. He had his eyes closed but he was fully aware of who was checking up on him and didn’t move.

“I know you are in la-la land somewhere but I just want to tell you that if you were awake, I would not only chew out your ass but kick it as well and that would be after Dean had his say. Since when did you think it was a good idea to get yourself stuck with a poison dart?”

Sam knew it was intended to be a rhetorical question so he made no response. Besides it was too much the effort to open his eyes at the moment. The pasty stuff was working and he could feel the pricking and numbness that he had been feeling all day lessen. He stayed still listening to her talk to him and probably he looked like a slug.

“It was totally stupid but even more stupid of me to actually come but then again as your brother aptly put it, you would have been dog meat for them anyway so I guess it worked out. Oh well at least I can do what I started to do and hunt them down.”

_It wasn’t stupid of you to come. I asked you to. You could’ve said no and I’m glad you didn’t._

“I’m glad that you’re not going to be awake for this. I would rather you not see what I am capable of but since Dean is getting a taste, eventually you will have to see too. Just don’t judge too harshly when you do.”

_I knew what I was getting into when I gave you my number._

There was a slight sigh and then, “When this is over I will kick your ass. It was a nice gesture being a hero but don’t waste your time Sam. I’m not worth it.”

There was some more noise and Sam became aware of someone else being there. He recognized his brother’s presence even unconscious. He knew that when this was over he was going to have two pissed people on his hands but if it got them together then it was worth it. He then heard Dean’s voice, “Hey Sammy. In a few hours we’ll have what we need to get you on your feet again and then we can head over to Bobby’s. I don’t know about you but I’ve had enough of douches that think like Gordy Walker. Well I just want to let you know that I’m gonna be here to watch over ya and Angie’s gonna do… er… well what she has to do. Hey Sam, I finally got to talking with her and maybe I could convince her to stick around. Besides I think she likes you.”

Sam could hear the playful tone in his brother’s voice. Of course she liked him and she like Dean. They were once on friendly terms so that was nothing new. Of course Dean meant something else about that and Sam thought that was ridiculous. To show that he heard that, Sam made his tired body move for Dean’s benefit. It was his way of calling his brother a jerk.

“Fine, Sleeping Beauty. I have to go now but I’ll be right here and don’t you give in Sammy. Ya hear? Keep fighting.”

Sam listened as his brother left. He would fight the poison. And she was wrong. He would prove it to her one day. That was after she finished kicking his ass.

****

Angela finished loading the rifle and placing the extra ammunition at the last site around the cabin’s perimeter. Dean would have to circle and she still wasn’t sure if the leg would hold up. She checked it one last time and it looked okay but to be sure she gave it an extra thick wrapping. She also had Dean double up on the cough syrup to keep the raspy feeling down and temper the few coughs he managed to not hold in.

The night fell like a thick blanket and though there had been a warm breeze earlier, it was gone. It was as if the night knew that there was coldness and darkness coming and it wasn’t going to do anything to counter it. That would be fine with Angela. The more darkness the better for what she was about to do.

“I finished the inner defenses.”

Angela finished loading the rifle and cocked it. It was ready to go. “Good.” Placing the rifle in its hiding place, she added, “That’s the last of them.”

“It’s quiet.”

“I know. The calm before the storm as the expression goes,” Angela replied.

Dean gave a slight swallow and a snivel from his runny nose. His leg felt stiff since Angela insisted on giving it a thicker bandage. He didn’t bother to argue with her though. She knew what they were going up against and he wasn’t going to put up a fuss. Besides it was for Sam and that was ll that mattered. He replied, “So… are you… sure there is no other way?”

“They have to be put down.”

Dean looked at Angela. He hoped that she wasn’t going to become a cold blooded killer like Gordon. He thought that he had been prepared for this but the very thought was disturbing in his mind. He had to ask, “And what about if they surrender?”

It was highly unlikely they would. Angela knew that they were like bulldogs when they caught the scent of their prey but then again there was always the chance. That was why she found out who the operative was inside the renegades and enlisted his help in luring them there. She looked at Dean and replied, “Don’t worry. If they surrender, I won’t do anything except kick their ass and tie them up. They hated me for showing them mercy because they are blinded by a dogma that is contradictory. They will never be satisfied.”

Dean gave a slight nod, not really caring about the philosophical talk. As long as she said that she wasn’t going to kill anyone who asked for mercy, that was fine with him. He replied, “Good to know.” There was a slight rumble in the distance. It was the familiar sounds of thunder and Dean could see the flash of lightning. He added, “Looks like a storm.”

“With him, there always is.”

Dean would have taken the time to ponder that last remark but now was not the time. Angela had given him a prodding with her hand. That was the signal that he was to get into position. He watched as she wound up her short hair into a tight knot at the base of her neck. She had changed to wearing all black. It brought back bad memories of that hallucination that demon made him see about his worst fear but he knew that it was necessary for what she was about to do.

The wind started picking up as if to herald the storm’s arrival. Dean turned to look in the direction of the flash of lightning. When he looked back, Angela was gone. It startled him that she had gone so quickly but he brushed it aside as he made his way to the outlook where he could see. He glanced at his brother out like a lamp and then back out into the darkness. _Hang on Sammy._ In a whisper he said, “Good luck Angie.”


	12. Chapter 12

Cal gazed out into the darkness. The wind lapped at the ends of his coat and they flapped like flags. He could hear the faint rumblings of the thunder and could see the faint flashes of light in the sky. He could smell the water of the rain that was to come. His senses were alive as he stared in the direction of the cabin of the monk. It was just like that night on the ship when he came for the boy abomination and she was waiting for him. Just like she was waiting out there now.

Nate stood beside Cal and gazed in the same direction he was gazing. He hadn’t failed to notice the change in the weather. It reminded him of that night when he thought they were dead and at the traitor’s hands no doubt. Back then the storm came when they arrived. In Nate’s mind it brought credence to the stories that storms followed where great battles would be fought. It was as if the world were preparing to wash away the aftermath.

In that case eventually it washed away the flames of the burning ship and set the survivors towards shore. She had won that time. He had to spend months caring for Cal since he got the worst of it. He still had the burns across his chest from the beam that hit him when he was blasted off the ship. They had lost a few of their men that night and this night they more likely will lose everyone. He hadn’t failed to see the look on Cal’s face that had been there only for a fraction of a second. Cal knew that she was out for blood.

A small part of Nate was glad that the traitor was back to her former self. He had seen her in action when she was in that mindset. He could understand why she was the most feared of the Centurion dogs… at least the ones that remembered those days. The rest of him felt fear at that knowledge. True that Cal had been preparing for this moment and had even planned it down to the last detail but Nate couldn’t help but be afraid. He was afraid of dying and of death.

Cal had never expressed such fears. Nate suspected that he harbored them especially if it came down to this battle. Yet Cal seemed to welcome the fact that the end was near. He knew that he and Cal had been together for a long time seeking and plotting and building up the order. Now their time was near. He would follow Cal to the end. That was what partners did. He glanced at Cal and said, “Perhaps it was a ploy to get us out here and make fools out of us.”

Cal grinned that slow malicious grin he got when he was about to pounce on something that would make his day. She was out there. He was sure of it. If he were her, he would have stationed the hunter at the cabin with the abomination and then take up position in the forest and probably have traps placed around. Either that or station herself with the hunter. It didn’t matter anyway since they would eventually meet. He replied, “No. She’s out there. She’s out there and is waiting for us. We mustn’t disappoint.”

“Is this what you want sir?” Nate was always formal especially in front of the others. It was a mark of his respect and loyalty to his partner.

Cal listened to the wind and the thunder. There was a flash of light as he took a quick complete look. They would be blind visually but they still had their other senses. It was then he felt it. The first few fat drops landed on his shoulders. Following that was a sudden downpour and the sheet of rain began to fall. The lightning flashed and the thunder crashed. It was time. He said, “It is time.”

Nate knew that he would never get his answer… at least not verbally. Cal gave the answers in his own way and it usually was a gesture or something he said that was related to it. Besides Nate knew that Cal wanted this… hell they both wanted it though Cal wanted it more than him. He gave a motion behind him. It was the signal for the others to follow. He then glanced at Cal.

Cal turned to look at his men. He had found them, built them up and trained them. Perhaps they didn’t have a chance against the traitor but he had the leverage. Since he had it, she would fight and she would show the side she never showed to anyone. The abomination and the hunter would see it and the look of revulsion will be sweet revenge. Killing her would also bring satisfaction but he would rather have her suffer. He said, “It has begun my fellow slayers. Tonight we march upon the traitor. I know you have heard what has been said of her. Yes she is to be feared and never underestimated. Take caution but no prisoners.”

Cal turned to face back towards the cabin. He placed a hand in his pocket and fingered the vial. He had what she wanted and she had what he wanted. He clenched it and then released it. He started walking forward and the others followed. The rain beat a steady downpour as they marched forward. He said out loud, “Silas take your men and circle to the front. Take out the hunter and save him for last. The abomination… kill him.”

The one named Silas nodded and motioned for his men to follow. The lightning flashed and they were near Cal and the others. The next flash and they were gone. They made their way towards the road that led to the cabin where they would be able to make a frontal assault. They moved quickly through the vegetation in the standard line formation. The flashes of light provided points of references when they got a good look.

Cal kept walking forward with Nate following slightly behind him. Cal maintained his grin. As he walked forward he muttered in the language that he learned once to impress her. He said, “Come out, come out wherever you are.”

The lightning flashed and the slayers seemed to disappear and reappear as they advanced. The rain poured in a sheet and gave a phantom like appearance. Cal looked straight ahead as he marched forward.

****

The foliage was thick in some areas and thin in others. The trees were like tall and dark statues and their leaves rippled in the wind. The only sounds besides the wind were the crunching of the underbrush as she ran through the forest, leaping over boulders and logs. She didn’t need a light. She could see everything.

Angela paused in the middle of her running to look around. She knew that he would anticipate certain moves. She had to do things that he wouldn’t expect. She glanced around until she found what she was looking for: a pool of mud. Angela looked down at her clothes and shoes and groaned. She had to though since they were blind except for scent. Unlike them, she knew how to disguise scents. It was a good thing she left her jacket at the cabin. Taking a glob of mud, she applied it onto her arm and smeared it on.

It didn’t take long to get the mud all over her body including her clothes. The wind had started picking up when she applied the last of it onto her face. The wind carried their scent towards her and she breathed it in. She didn’t need a mirror to know that her eyes were glowing in response. She heard the thunder rumble. They were coming.

Angela took off running towards the vantage point that she had scouted earlier to watch. It was a rise that gave her a good view. She knew that it had a good view of the way they would need to use to get to the cabin. She pressed her body close to the boulder and peered over. She spotted them. She saw him.

Even after all this time, Cal hadn’t aged a bit. Angela realized that he discovered a means of denying time. It wouldn’t be the first and he was still human. She watched as they started forward and she felt the first drops start to fall. The sheets began to pour after that. Time to move.

The lightning flashed and she was gone from the overlook. She headed towards the open ground where the brush was. She could hide in there. The trick was to get there without being seen. Since she was pretty high, she took a running leap and sprung onto the branch of the nearest tree. She crouched to catch her balance and to prevent anything from seeing her.

This was the moment that she longed and dreaded for. She had to fix this mistake and get the cure to help Sam. The thing was that in order to do that, she had to turn into the thing that made her a legend amongst the young hunters. She stood up and started leaping from branch to branch to her first ambush point. Along the way, memories stole into her mind.

_The streets were wet from the last rainfall. Puddles of water were everywhere. She stood looking down from the old building. She saw it. She didn’t have to make it show its ugly black eyes. She could smell it. She jumped down and landed behind him as he was walking away._

_He turned and the eyes flickered. He then turned to run. She gave chase. She was the predator and he was the prey. Her eye teeth elongated as she tapped into her powers. She put on a burst of speed as she chased after him._

_She caught up to him by taking the shortcuts. Her partner followed on foot. Anticipation was the key. She had been forever trying to teach the guy that important lesson. It was of no consequence for she caught up to the demon. She held him fast in her grip and then flung him hard into the wall. He retaliated with his powers._

_Eventually she got the upper hand. She had him at her mercy as she held the blade against his neck. The demon actually had the gall to beg for his life. He even tried that formal parlay crap. It did him no good in the end. She rammed the blade through his head. She watched as the flicker of light happened that indicated death. She yanked out the blade and watched the stunned look and the light fade out of the eyes._

_The body was on the ground by the time her partner came. She wiped the blade on her coat before looking at him. She started walking and passed him. If he couldn’t take it then he wasn’t meant to be a hunter. You had to be ruthless in this job. There was no room for the squeamish. Demons had to be sent back to their infestation whole or dead. That was how it was supposed to be._

It wasn’t until later that she found out that demon had chosen to work for the greater good and actually had a family… well a human wife. No children but still the man had a family. That had been the start of the change of tactics. She started turning away from the darkness. Yes she had to correct this mistake.

Angela made it to the brush as she finished her train of thought. She had to become that again only this time it was because Cal dared to hurt her own. She jumped down from the tree and into the brush. She didn’t have long to wait.

They came a few minutes later and in the standard attack formation. She narrowed her eyes as she gave a wry grin. She slunk through the brush and came across one that was rather young but he had a determined air to kill. She moved fast and grabbed him from behind clamping her hand over the mouth to prevent any noise.

She dragged him down to the ground. _Forgive me Sam and Dean for what I am about to do._ With a deft movement, she broke the guy’s neck at the third vertebrae and severed the spinal cord. She didn’t need to take a pulse. She knew he was dead and more was going to follow. Looking up she continued through the brush and onto the next one.

_Forgive me._

****

Dean peered out into the darkness as it started to rain. He couldn’t see a damn thing out there. At that moment he wished he had Angela’s ability to see in the dark. Maybe he could get a sense of what he was shooting at. The only way he was going to be able to see anything was if they got close enough to get into the lighted area around the place.

Dean looked at the electric box that was nestled by him. He still had no idea what it was going to do even though he had watched her put it together. All he had to do was push the buttons when he got the signal. When he asked what the signal was going to be, all she said was that he would know when he heard it or saw it. Thinking about it now he thought it to be kind of stupid. You could hardly hear over the noise of the rain. Why she said he would hear it was beyond him but then again this was Angela and she had a way with things.

It was agonizing just waiting there but it was a good exercise in discipline. That was something Dean was familiar with. Dad had drilled it into him and Sam since the day Mom died. Well for Sammy it was when Dad realized that he couldn’t keep the supernatural from him any longer. The discipline was basically learning to do without the things that normal kids did like playing catch. By the time Dean was ten, he could handle a shotgun like someone who had been shooting for years.

It was easy to reminisce being in that still position but Dean kept his eye out. He glanced in the general direction where Sam was sleeping. In fact his brother looked peaceful. It had Dean worried that they may be running out of time. He hoped that Sam heard him when he told him to hang on. He knew Sam. Sam was a fighter. He had been all his life and Dean witnessed that when he and Dad had a falling out over his wanting to go to college.

He then heard something out there. It was hard to hear over the rain and the thunder crash but it was there. Suddenly he saw a flash of light that clearly wasn’t lightning. If that wasn’t the signal then Dean didn’t know what was. He grabbed the box and took a breath. He flipped the switches giving a few seconds in between flipping each one. Out in the darkness he could hear rumblings and thought he saw an explosion at one point.

 _Damn! Was Angie in the army or something?_ Dean stared wide eyed at the explosion. What followed was a frenzy of yells. The last switch flipped on some powerful lights that he found in one of the rooms and Angela had rigged up. It lit up the area in front of the cabin and Dean could see movement of the douches coming. He brought up the rifle and took aim.

_Lead the target, aim and breath, and squeeze. Don’t pull._

Dean repeated the mantra in his mind as he took aim. There were only a few that stumbled out but they headed straight for the cabin. He could see a variety of weapons they were holding. A couple had guns. One pointed their weapon at him and fired.

Dean pointed his weapon and took out the one that fired at him. The heat was on and for once he was grateful that he was out of hearing range of any cops. He and Sam already had enough problems because of those two stinking shifters. He then caught movement and moved and shot at the movement. He wasn’t sure if he hit one of them but he realized he had to move when they shifted. He got up and hobbled to another point.

He made it and looked around for more. It was totally unexpected when he was yanked off his feet and hurled into the main room. He crashed into a table and rolled a little. Dean barely had time to register the fact that they had totally skirted the lights and made it in. Immediately his mind went into big brother protective mode.

Grimacing and pressing a hand to his head, he got up to find that there was only one in the cabin. He saw the guy head to where Sam was with a blade held ready to kill him. Dean called out, “Hey!”

It was a sufficient distraction for Dean to throw the knife that he had in his pocket at the douche. It was startling to see the guy catch it in midair and toss it aside as if it were nothing. Dean followed through with a punch and got punched for his troubles.

Staggering back, he was caught from behind by a second and held in place while the other came forward and gave a wry grin. The guy then said, “Normally we don’t go after a fellow hunter but because of your misplaced loyalty, you suffer the consequences.”

Dean struggled and was surprised at the grip the second guy had. He didn’t let it show as he retorted, “Yeah you think you’re real heroes. Well you want to know something? You’re nothing but monsters. You’re no better than some of the nastier things out there.”

The response was a punch to the stomach. Dean heaved trying to catch his breath. He had been hit hard before but this felt like someone had been trying to break him in half. The douche that punched him then said, “You dare compare us to those things? That abomination you call a brother? You are pathetic. Weak. A thing like you doesn’t deserve to be a hunter.” He threw another punch.

Dean sagged at the contact of the next punch. He then put his strength into his legs and pushed up to kick at the guy who punched him. It worked somewhat but he couldn’t get free of the other guy. He struggled to try and get a good grip on the guy. It increased tenfold when he saw the other guy head towards Sam. Immediately Dean felt rage and panic. Even if he could get free, he wouldn’t be able to make it to Sam in time. _Damn Angie, where are you?_ Dean struggled and managed to call out one word, “Sam!”

****

Sarah had followed at a discreet distance as she had been ordered to. She may not be allowed to participate in the battle but she could watch and observe. The commander had said that there was a traitor amongst them. She would find out who it was and make them pay for turning their back on the order.

She had noticed the signs of the impending storm the moment she caught up with the others. She was well hidden but she as sure that they could smell her scent. They couldn’t see her but she could see them and she could hear the commander as he gave his speech. She didn’t get why he told them to take caution. Surely the traitor wasn’t that good? Was she?

As the group started forward, she followed staying behind Silas and his men. She was almost ready to jump out and join Silas’ group to take on the frontal assault. Yet she kept her feet grounded to stay behind the commander and his men. She had a feeling that the turncoat would be with the commander’s group. She did consider the possibility that he or she may have been in Silas’ group but it was highly unlikely.

As she followed she began getting an uncomfortable feeling. She used to get that feeling when she still hunted with her family. It told her that something was coming but from where was unknown. She found that she still hated that feeling. She reached out with her sense of smell but couldn’t find a scent except for the others and the smells of the storm. She hated this.

Suddenly the scent of blood, fellow slayer blood assaulted her senses. She looked forward and found that there were some of the commander’s men missing. The group had stopped in the middle of a clearing with chest high shrubbery. She couldn’t see anything. She glanced over at another slayer. One second he was there when the lightning flashed. When it flashed again, there was nothing there. She heard a yell and the group stopped to look around.

She could hear the commander demanding where the others went. He couldn’t get an answer since there were yells as men were taken out one by one. For the first time she felt afraid, truly afraid of this fiend that was hunting her fellow slayers. She watched as the lightning flashed and the numbers were severely reduced. One flash of lightning occurred and she saw the traitor standing on top the branch of a tree.

“Night has come and rain is pouring. Let’s get killing before it gets boring.”

Sarah had heard many things in her time with the slayers. The phrase was meaningless but the manner in which it was said. It had a chilling effect and she could feel it up and down her spine. She glanced over and saw the commander stand rigid when the words were spoken. She was close enough for her to hear the commander respond, “Oh you’re so sly but so am I. I never thought that you would be capable…”

The commander then led the charge with firm strides towards the cabin. She didn’t move out of that fear that she may be next. She thought that if she was still, then she wouldn’t be found. She stayed in the scrub brush and watched as the commander walked towards the cabin. There was still considerable distance towards the cabin and he still had a few men left. Sarah took deep breaths as she watched when something made her pause and turn around.

Standing behind her was the traitor. Sarah looked up and saw the dark shadow as it looked at her. Sarah gave a tentative sniff but she couldn’t get anything except the smell of dirt. How was that possible? Was it a hallucination?

The next Sarah knew was that she was grabbed by the lapels of her jacket and flung aside. Sarah landed hard on the ground and rolled on the ground a ways. She looked up to see the traitor advance towards her. Sarah didn’t say anything but backed up.

“Your blood reeks of murder and death hunter and yet it doesn’t rule you.”

Sarah managed to find her voice. She had no doubt that the traitor could kill her. After all she poisoned the abomination. She replied, “And yet the commander chose me.”

“Choose this path and your road will be paved in blood.”

Sarah frowned in confusion. She had just seen the traitor kill off fellow slayers without so much as a murmur and yet here she was trying to save her. It was a contradiction. Perhaps the traitor was trying to confuse her, maybe turn her against the others. She was not a traitor like her and the one who killed a third of the others. She retorted, “And what? Become a weakling like you? We have continued what we were charged with.”

“Company line and yet the same results.”

Sarah couldn’t take it and she launched herself at the traitor. She didn’t last very long for she was flung off as if she were an old coat and tossed aside. She landed in the mud and rolled over feeling winded.

“You still have a choice young hunter. Walk away now.”

Sarah looked up at the traitor. The lightning flashed and she saw the traitor’s face. The features weren’t clear since there was dirt streaked over the face. The only sources of color were the glowing orbs that were the traitor’s eyes. They weren’t full of malice but… pity? She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“Do what she says. This is not the way Sarah.”

Sarah looked towards the owner of the voice and saw one of the commander’s favorite stealth members. She recognized him because he wore the mask all the time. No one had seen his face. She watched as he looked at the traitor and gave a short nod.

The traitor returned the nod with one of her own and left. Sarah watched as she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared leaving her alone with the masked one. She stood up and looked at him. She then asked, “So, you’re the one who betrayed us.”

“You don’t want to do this. Turn away from it Sarah. You are better than that.”

“I won’t turn my back on what we stand for,” Sarah replied as she brought her fists up into a fighting stance. She was to stay out of it but this one was leaving her no choice. He was a traitor to and she swore she would do something about it.


	13. Chapter 13

He stood looking at Sarah for the longest time as she brought up her fists to fight. He had stayed back during the advance and watched as she took them out one by one. He couldn’t believe it. He had heard the stories but to see it in action was something else. He also saw Sarah following them and sighed.

He looked at her and replied, “You are standing true to something that lives a short life. All it does is bring pain and death.”

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the man just standing there. She couldn’t see his face but his voice spoke volumes. He was just like the traitor. She launched herself forward to try and punch him. She was shocked that he moved away so quickly but she hid it well and she was sure that he couldn’t see since even she had a hard time seeing with all the rain and the darkness. She tried again.

He danced away every time she swung at him. He didn’t want to hurt her but maybe she had suffered enough. He certainly hadn’t expected to see her get involved with them. Maybe if he had made a better effort and at least made contact, she wouldn’t be in this position. When she managed to get a punch in, he knew that he had to let her vent.

She came at him again and he countered with blocks. The rain was falling in sheets and he could hear shouts of the others. There had been no hope for them. That was why they were killed. Sarah was given a chance. He would make sure that she saw that it was given to her and that she should take it. He countered with open palmed strikes that were designed to sting.

It was like the dances they used to do when they trained. He taught her most of her tricks and he was able to counter them. It was wrong but he toyed with her. He was hoping to draw out her memories of those times. It was a start to getting her back.

Sarah grew frustrated as she was constantly being blocked and missing. Her footwork was being copied. It was like a dance, a dance that she used to practice a long time ago. Brushing it angrily aside, she tried a new tactic, one that she had learned from one of the other slayers and aimed to hurt the traitor in front of her. Her feet slipped a little on the mud and the rain made it difficult to see but her senses were alive and helped her to see him. She would bring him down. She had to. She had made a vow.

Suddenly she was pinned to the ground and her wrists were being held by his hands. That was a memory that came like a shot in the dark. Then her mind said that anyone could learn that maneuver. She drew up her knees and pushed him off. At the same time she grabbed the end of the scarf that covered his face. She pulled it as he fell back and it unraveled. She got back up and started fighting with her hands and feet.

As she fought, she held onto the length of scarf and it unfurled as she moved and he countered. It finally came undone and she wrapped it around her hands to use as a weapon. She tried to trip him up with it but it was like he was ready for it. It was like he knew she would try to take it off and let her do it and maybe even gave her hand in it. The idea infuriated Sarah and she fought harder.

He knew that she was battling warring thoughts. Memories versus the company line that she followed. He was close to reaching her. All that was left was for her to see his face. Then she would remember. How it would end would be decided then. She came at him with his scarf with the intention of trying to choke him to death. He grabbed it by the middle and swung her to the side. At that moment another flash of lightning came.

Sarah hit the mud with a thud and rolled over. When she turned to look, there was a flash of lightning and his face was revealed. What she saw had her pause. It couldn’t be. No it couldn’t. Another flash of lightning and she saw it again. It was real. The thing was that she had seen him die. She saw it. How could he… She managed to choke out, “Jules?”

Jules looked down at Sarah. He knew that she knew her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her. Not now since the lightning showed the face that he had kept covered ever since he got into this mess. He replied, “It’s me Sarah.”

Sarah stood up aware that she was now drenched with rain and mud. She didn’t feel the cold however as she stared at the one person that had been the driving force behind her involvement with the slayers. He was one too? It couldn’t be. She knew that Jules was one not to follow them. He would fight against them. “It’s not possible. I saw you die. The demons killed you.”

“You saw what you and the others were meant to,” Jules replied. He put a finger up to his face and fingered the long scar that ran from the top of the right side of his forehead that trickled through his eyebrow and was broken by the eye and continued halfway down the cheek. “Sarah the slayers set us up that night. They made it like it was demons in order to drag us into a war. The goal was to get us to turn against each other.”

“That’s not possible. The renegades leave the hunters alone because of family,” Sarah stood back. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“The slayers want us at war to try and make us weak. They want to kill everyone tainted including the hunters.”

“No the commander instilled us that we weren’t to harm the hunters.”

Jules sighed. Sarah was always the pigheaded one when it came to revealing the truth. He replied, “That was to gain your trust. The Centurion has been following their activities since they broke apart.”

“You’re a Centurion dog?”

“When I came to your family, there was a plot against your life. I was sent in to make sure that didn’t happen. I was to infiltrate the renegades and then the slayers. I discovered the plot and that was why Cal had me killed. My death was planned to make it look like he succeeded. I never thought that you would get involved.”

Sarah couldn’t take it anymore. Giving a scream she charged up and began pounding her fists on Jules’ chest. She was angry; angry that the commander may have lied to her, angry that Jules was still alive and even more angry that she allowed herself to be what she used to fight against. The traitor was right: she didn’t have what it took to be what the slayers wanted. She screamed, “Why? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jules let her pound on him. He didn’t blame her. He replied, “I wanted to but I couldn’t. I had to follow the slayers in their plan. I never thought you would be a part of this.”

“I did it for you! You were dead! The demons killed you and I swore to get back at them for it!” Sarah continued to pound on the chest until she sank to her knees sobbing.

Jules watched her and then said, “Now you have a choice. Come back to what you once were and find redemption.” He held out his hand to her.

Tentatively Sarah looked up. The impact of all that she had done came crashing down on her. She hadn’t really killed anyone but she felt the guilt all the same. She reached for Jules’ hand and he helped her up. Silently she spoke with her eyes and she was relieved when he gave a smile and nodded. Together they took off towards the cabin in the direction Silas and his crew went. She would make it up to the first slayer and help her.

****

Nate had never expected the traitor to do what she did in picking off the bulk of the main assault force. He stayed by Cal to cover him but Cal wore a crazed and excited expression. Nate never understood Cal’s obsession with her except for the fact that he had once professed an attraction to her. It was admiration and hatred that ruled Cal.

Cal for his part continued forward. He could make out some of his men still standing and continuing forward. However along the way there were yelps from the ones that got picked off from traps. It happened before when they went for the monk. It was obvious that there were more than he anticipated. He would never admit it to the men but it was possible that he had underestimated the monk.

The cabin was in sight as they cleared the forest. Cal paused a moment to look around. It disturbed him earlier when he couldn’t track her scent when she appeared to taunt him. She did something to disguise herself and he thought that she was disgracing herself for trying to attack from the shadows. He was disgusted but he was rather glad for it. He loved a challenge.

“Sir, it is quiet on this side.”

Cal listened. It was as Nate said. It was quiet on this side. He could hear the sounds of struggle going on inside the cabin. Silas had made it inside and was battling the hunter. Soon the abomination would be dead and he would truly achieve victory. He replied, “Indeed.”

The rain lightened up a bit to a drizzle. Cal started forward. He wanted to make sure the job was finished. A slight noise occurred and he glanced at Nate who was on the ground after receiving a bump on the head. When he turned back he saw her standing there between him and the cabin. She had her right hand in a fist and was looking down at it. He grinned, “Finally you come out of hiding. It has been such a long time.”

Angela looked at her fist. She had killed with that hand and now had just beaten one of her originals upside the head with it. She clenched her fist. She had to finish this. She raised her head to glimpse Cal and she replied, “Indeed Cal. Too long.”

“Never one for idle chatter were you? Always to the business of killing. It was kill or be killed… right?” Cal gave a wry grin as he glanced over at Nate. He would be fine and would do what he had to.

“Only against those that threatened the innocent,” Angela replied as she looked up. Her eyes narrowed at Cal. “Give it to me.”

Cal knew what she was talking about. Yet he couldn’t refuse to tease her. After all they were close once. Maybe not as close as he had wanted it to be but it had been something he relished and hated. He replied, “What?”

Angela was well aware of this game. She didn’t want to play it but she couldn’t toy with Sam’s life at stake. Her eyes glowed as she replied, “The antidote. I want it. Give it to me.”

“No. Unless…”

Angela never heard the end result for she was grabbed from behind by Nate. Apparently she hadn’t knocked him out like she intended. She felt the pair of arms wrap around her in a bear hug and tighten. Great she was going to have to play rough but she had to be careful. Cal was capable of anything and it was possible he could just wreck the vial with the antidote. She struggled against Nate’s iron grip.

Cal laughed a bit. He then said, “I know what you want my dear.” He fished the vial out of his pocket and held it up. “Funny how the smallest of things contain the greatest amount of leverage. Even more so when the life of someone that matters hangs in the balance. Tell me something: would you have done as much if it had been me? We were close once.”

Angela held still. She remembered how he sought her affections. In fact it was one incident where he killed a Halfling to impress her that she realized her mistake in recruiting him. She rejected his advances and that turned into hatred. She replied, “Maybe in your mind Cal. Your methods repulsed me once I found out what you were doing. You are dead to me.” She gave a defiant stare as her mind began to work out the details to escape the hold she was in.

Cal narrowed his eyes. He knew that he had never stood a chance with her. He gritted his teeth. He then smirked. She may have the bite still but he had the hook, line and sinker. Peering at her, he studied her. She wasn’t struggling. She was up to something and there was something else… He grinned and said as he put the vial back in his pocket, “I may be dead to you but someone else would be dead soon. A certain abomination by the name of Sam Winchester and not to mention his brother. Who knows maybe Sammy boy will last long enough to watch how you weren’t able to save his brother. What would he think of you?”

Angela narrowed her eyes and replied, “He would say you are truly courageous against an unarmed person.” Her movements were sudden as she reached over and hurled Nate away with such force that he skidded along the ground. She grinned since he never saw it coming. She followed through with lightning fast moves to strike Cal.

Her fists made contact with Cal and she dug them in with force. A sudden searing pain had her jump back. She found a slice at her arm that was pretty deep and it burned. It wasn’t one of those blades and for that she was grateful. It burned like any regular knife. The rain had washed most of the mud off but she was still pretty dirty. It wouldn’t be too bad. She looked up and grinned at Cal holding a knife. She put an extra spurt into her legs and took off towards one of her set ups. Once there she grabbed the weapon there.

Cal gave chase. She was between him and the abomination but she was what he was after. He muttered something about Nate to get up. He followed her and was stunned when something hit him in the shoulder. He looked up to see her pointing a handgun at him. She shot him! Growling Cal launched himself at her not caring if he was shot.

It was Nate that took the killing blow. He had recovered and jumped in front of Cal just as Angela fired. It hit him square in the chest and in the heart. He never knew what hit him even though he knew he was taking the bullet for Cal. He would do anything for him. He fell forward as he collapsed and looked up at Cal and gave a slight nod before he saw darkness.

Angela held up the smoking gun as she stared at Cal. She had enough ammunition to kill Cal now that he didn’t have a lackey to take the bullet. She said, “Funny how something so small has so much leverage over a life.” She gave a slight toss of her head to further mock Cal and could feel a hint of pleasure at his pain and anger.

Cal looked down at Nate. His friend and partner had risked everything for him. Now he was dead. She killed him and then she dared to mock him with the same words he had used earlier. He could play that game. He pulled out the vial and held it up while he held the knife in the other hand. He replied, “Yes it is rather hilarious.” He grinned as he watched her flinch ever so slightly. He didn’t bat an eye when she pointed the gun at him.

A crash sounded from inside and it was enough to distract her.  He took his chance and knocked the gun away. He was able to grab her in a tight grip and with all the strength he could muster, he threw her into the wall of the cabin. She was up in a flash and she charged at him like a bull and they grappled. The next thing he knew he crashed through a door and he sailed through the air colliding with Silas.

****

Dean managed to get free and started running towards Sam. He didn’t have a chance but he had to try. He was surprised when the guy was knocked off his feet with a flying body and the two of them fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Dean looked up to see a shadow standing in the door and he recognized who it was.

At that moment he was grabbed by the guy who had held him and shoved into the wall. Damn that hurt. He then noticed more chaos as another one of those douches came in. Four against two wasn’t pretty odds. Still these guys were still human so they would hurt if he applied enough pressure. Dean gave a hit below the belt of the guy that grabbed him and followed through with a well-placed punch.

The guy punched him back and Dean staggered back. He tripped on a bench that had been knocked over and fell backwards. He hit the deck and the back of his head hit the wall making him see stars for a moment. The guy he gave a low blow to advance towards him with something that he intended to use as a bat. Dean waited and then shifted so the beam hit nothing but wall and he grabbed the guy’s hands and pulled him forward so his head hit the wall.

Dean watched as the guy staggered. He frowned wondering who the hell these guys were. He said to no one in particular, “Damn you guys just don’t quit do ya?”

The guy stood up and Dean took the opportunity to take a swing and the blow connected. The guy staggered back and tried to come after him. Dean swung again and the guy crashed out the window. Well his body was hanging over the edge. The guy raised his head slightly but didn’t get up. Now Dean could turn his attention to the other guy that went for Sam. Unfortunately that was what the other guy had in mind.

He grabbed Dean and ran. They crashed through a door and into a room with Dean being pummeled to the ground. Dean felt the air come out in a whoosh. He grimaced as he was sure a fist or an elbow was ground into his stomach. He rolled over to get to his feet but felt a kick to his side and he collapsed.

Silas didn’t like being interrupted especially when he had made it this far into enemy territory. He wanted the hunter to see that he was powerless to save his brother the abomination. It was even sweeter that the traitor wasn’t even around to protect them. He was just about to kill the abomination with the knife he kept for such duties when all of a sudden he was knocked over by a flying body that he recognized as the commander.

They hit the ground in a tangle of limbs but the commander recovered quickly. He sprang after the traitor while he went after the hunter. He was impressed that the hunter was so resilient even after a leg injury and his persistence in knocking out Kepner. He watched as Kepner was flung through a window and he went limp.

Silas was surprised that the hunter had to take three attempts to take one of them out. He could smell it in his blood even tapping into his own hunter abilities and yet this one didn’t seem to have the strength the more well-known families had. Even the abomination was weak by comparison to them. It was puzzling to him as he took his turn leaving Turner to take on the traitor with the commander and grabbed the hunter.

Silas decided that he was going to have some fun with this hunter and make him get broken in as a hunter. He ran still holding the hunter and crashed through a door into a room. The force of it made him land on the hunter and he could tell that he was grimacing from the force. Silas jumped to his feet and watched as the hunter struggled to get to his feet. Without any sort of elegance, he planted a nice kick to the hunter’s side and watched him collapse. He said, “You know this is surprising. I would expect more out of someone like you.” He gave a slight hum of a chuckle as he watched the hunter try to rise. It really was quite comical but also quite disappointing since he was expecting something better than what he had before him.

Dean grunted as he got to his elbows to prop himself up. He glared at the douche and retorted, “I can hold my own assphat.” He pushed himself up and got to his feet. He felt a slight ache in his leg but he was going to keep going. “You’re not going to do anything to my brother.”

Silas gave a slight yawn as he fingered his knife. He replied, “It doesn’t matter hunter. You’re both going to die anyway.” He then launched into an attack with the intent to kill. He swiped at the hunter with a wide arc.

Dean’s eyes widened slightly as he saw the knife come at him. Using instinct, he dodged the blow and blocked the arm with an open palm and directed the blow towards a wall. He followed through with a punch but it was blocked by the douche catching his fist barehanded. Dean couldn’t believe it. It was like the guy was turbo charged on steroids or something. The next thing he knew he was being flung by that one hand and he stumbled back into a bookcase.

Dean shook his head after hitting the bookcase when he heard a loud creaking. The bookcase was falling and it was going to collapse right on top of him. His leg slowed him down but the adrenaline kept him going. He scrambled to get out of the way but as he was getting up he was pushed back by the douche just as the bookcase fell on top of him.

Dean grimaced in pain as it fell on him. It was bad enough his leg wasn’t a hundred percent and he felt a slight cough coming up. Damn and his cold was acting up. He struggled under the bookcase trying to lift it. The thing had been full of books and boxes of whatever Angela’s monk friend had. The added weight made it hard to lift the bookcase. He looked up at the douche and muttered, “What the hell are you? A hunter on steroids?”

Silas couldn’t help but laugh at the hunter’s question. Here was a fellow hunter fighting one of his own and he had no clue. Oh well, he could indulge. Judging by the sounds of fighting from the other room, the commander was holding his own. He replied, “You mean you don’t know?” He then paused in a mock frown and added, “I would think your friend would have explained at least that to you. Why we didn’t attack you first until you defended your brother?”

Dean grunted as he shuffled underneath. The damn thing was heavy and he had a hard time getting out. He managed to get his top half out while the douche was talking. However the whole question thing caught his attention. He responded, “What?”

“We of the renegades have a rule. We never attack one of the others simply because there is the chance we attack our own family no matter how weak and pathetic we find them. Though in your case you are worse than those I have met.”

 _What is this guy talking about?_ Dean looked up at the guy. He was almost out but his legs were pinned still. “So you would attack your own family? That to me seems more pathetic. No matter how pissed you are at your family they are still family. You don’t do that.”

Silas couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was getting lessons on family from this weakling? He gritted his teeth and with all the strength he could muster, he brought his foot down on the bookcase. He grinned when he heard the hunter cry out. He replied, “What do you know about it? The way I see it, you and the abomination are squabbling brats. It makes me wonder what the blood bitch sees in the two of you.”

Dean stopped grunting in pain from the added weight when he heard the name that the douche called Angela. He called her that and that led to her leaving. Did he inadvertently feed a bad memory of hers? It was easy to forget that she was actually that old and she had seen more than he and Sam ever could and yet she never retaliated at the level he did. Suddenly he felt angry at himself and the fact that the douche wanted to hurt Sam but also at the fact that someone… “Shut up douche. I’m gonna rip your lungs out.”

“Not if I do it to you first.” Silas then raise his hand with his knife.

Dean looked up at the douche trying to figure out how he was going to get out of this. He was saved from answering when the douche was stopped by a long wooden staff. Dean watched as the douche was beaten back and then kicked out of the window. He looked up to see a guy in a robe looking where the douche had gone. “What…?”

The guy turned to look at him and lifted the bookcase off of him. He then said, “I will deal with the small fry. Go to your brother.”

He was then gone leaving Dean scrambling up. He turned towards the noise and saw… Sam?”


	14. Chapter 14

The noise was loud in Sam’s ears and he could hear Dean. Dean was in pain. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned his head. He couldn’t see anything so he slowly sat up. He saw his brother get rammed into a door and into another room by one of those guys that Angela called a renegade… or was it slayer?

Sam’s head was fuzzy and his body ached. He put a hand to his head. He knew he had to get up and help Dean. He turned to try to get up when he saw a blur of scarlet and gold. It startled him and he fell back in a near panic. He then heard a grunt that wasn’t Dean’s. He turned to look.

Angela had been knocked back hard into a wall. In fact she made a dent in the wall. She fell with a hard thud and she was holding her middle. Sam could pick up the scarlet color of blood on her arm even though she was rather dirty. She was grimacing as she looked up at the guy coming at her.

Sam had no idea what he was doing but he felt he had to do it. He forced his body to obey and looked around for a weapon. He found it next to a body on the ground. Taking no thought about the fact that it was dead, he picked it up. All he knew was that it belonged to Angela. Why she hadn’t used it before he had no idea.

He curled his hand around the hilt and started towards Angela who had managed to get up and was moving against the guy she was fighting. Sam toppled slightly from the headache and leaned against a piece of furniture. He grunted and took a look. He wasn’t sure if he was seeing things like Dean. Angela was moving like a blur but it was her eyes that drew his attention.

Her eyes were like glowing orbs and she had fangs. It was like watching the Hollywood version of the vampire. He watched as it seemed like she was sitting against the wall before she sprung after the guy. Sam blinked as he watched while holding the weapon he picked up. He gave a slight shake of his head to try and make sense of it.

When he felt sure that he was able to see clearly, he stood back up straight. He looked over to where the fight was still going on. The room had gotten a little more messy while he had been sorting through the muddle in his head. Right now the guy she had been fighting was getting up from a pile of wood and books from a table. She was saying something.

“Tired of your game, Cal?”

“Oh I’d never tire of chasing you love. Now I just have to go after the Winchesters.”

“Touch what is mine and you’ll pay.”

“Already did. Remember this?”

Sam saw the guy she called Cal hold up something and he saw an expression that he had never seen on Angela’s face. He had seen her get angry but this was different. It was pure rage and even in his addled state it was scary. He blinked to see if it was real; that it was just the product of a drug induced hallucination. The look was still there as he watched her fly at the Cal guy as she lunged for whatever he was holding.

“Sam?”

Sam heard his name being called and turned towards it. He saw Dean hobbling towards him but something was following him. It was dark just like when he was possessed by that rage demon. Sam panicked. He thought that he had finally killed the thing. It had to be a trick but it looked real. He backed away as Dean advanced.

The idea that he could use the weapon in his hand to kill the darkness hovering around his brother crossed his mind. He had handled her sword before and she had given him the other one. He could do this. He raised the sword up and pointed it at Dean. He blinked as his brother started to blur a bit and the darkness became sharper. He took a swing.

Dean saw Sam up and walking and started towards him to get him back to lying down and out of the way. Judging by the way he was walking, Sam was battling between the poison and staying upright. Dean couldn’t help but be proud at the strength of will his brother had. Sam was stronger than what most people made him out to be and even surprised him at times. Still he had to get him back to lying down. He approached calling his brother’s name. He was surprised when Sam backed away from him in fear.

Dean jumped back when Sam swiped at him with Angela’s sword wondering what the hell. He tried talking to his brother but every time he advanced, Sam backed away in fear. That made Dean pause. Sam knew that he would never hurt him unless… Dean looked again and saw that Sam was looking behind him. It then clicked that Sam was seeing things… particularly what happened in Hudson.

Turning back towards Sam, Dean said, “Sam, whatever you’re seeing is not real. You were poisoned remember?”

Sam frowned as Dean spoke. He could still see the darkness but it had faded a little. He focused on what Dean was saying. He remembered. He remembered that he had been talking with Angela about… something and then there was that girl and she was aiming something at him. Then there was the prick in his neck. He replied, “I remember.” He then frowned as the darkness shimmered and he added, “Is it really you?”

“It is me, Sam.” Dean looked behind him and then back at Sam. “I know you must be seeing what you remember from Wyoming. It’s over Sam… That is over. I am here now.”

Sam blinked and the darkness disappeared. He pressed a hand to his head but didn’t let go of the sword. He then looked up at Dean who was staying where he was. The darkness was gone but there was something else… a sound. Turning he saw Angela and the Cal guy still going at it but she was sporting a new cut on her lip and her nose had blood coming out. She had just been knocked over again and Cal was walking towards her with his arm raised.

Dean watched as his brother started towards the fight. He called his brother’s name and was going to stop him but the guy in the robes stopped him saying, “Wait. Let him do it.”

Dean looked at the robe guy with a look. “That’s my brother.”

“It’s no use arguing with sick ones. They are driven by their own logic and sometimes they don’t understand it. His logic is connected to the people he cares about.”

Dean looked at his brother as he managed to save Angela from being speared by a spear of some sort. “I know that Sam would do anything for me and vice versa.”

“And what of the one who came back?”

“Angie? We’re friends."

"To me it seems that it runs deeper than that but time is all that is needed. Right you were to bridge the gap.” The monk kept a firm hold on Dean to keep him from moving. The grip was firm but not tight. He wouldn’t harm one that she chose as her own. That much hadn’t changed over the years. He then added, “You carry much as eldest in terms of a burden. She knows what I think.”

Dean looked at robe guy and replied, “You’re right.” A crash sounded and Dean turned to see Sam fall. Dean looked back to find the monk gone. _Enough of that crap._ He ran towards Sam and checked him over. “Sam?”

Sam looked up and saw Dean. He then looked past Dean and saw Angela holding her hands open ready to grab the blade that could stab her. He called out, “Angie,” and tossed the blade towards her.

Dean watched his brother grow coherent and toss the blade towards Angela. Maybe that guy in robes was right and sick people had their own logic. Hell he could relate since he was convinced that he was the champion of the white queen while he was out. He glanced at his brother who was starting to fade out. He grinned and said, “Come on Sasquatch. Let’s get you out of here or Angie won’t forgive me for letting you get involved.”

He hauled Sam to his feet and started lugging him towards the room with the bed. He glanced over to see Angela grinning like he would when excited about something and holding her sword in one hand and her fist clenched with something in it. He knew she had it but she needed to finish this. He tugged his brother towards the room as he started to sag. _Come on Angie._

****

Angela remembered the last fight she had with Cal on that ship. They had fought with the fierceness of caged animals. The more exotic comparison was a pair of caged tigers or lions. She used every trick she knew to get rid of the others. It was just like tonight except instead of the traps doing all the work, she put a more direct hand into it.

Cal had gotten stronger over the years. She couldn’t tell outside because of the blood of the others spilling the ground. Now that they were inside the cabin and making a mess of the monk’s home, she could smell the demon blood and a powerful one. So that was how they kept up their abilities… at least Cal’s abilities and probably Nate’s. Now Nate was dead so that left Cal and to get the antidote.

It was not exactly a tournament fight since there was furniture and things that just got in the way but it also provided a good source of distraction and weapons. She managed to knock Cal off his feet when she threw him into his man Silas. That was only because she saw that Silas was about to give a killing blow to Sam. That she would not allow.

A late entry came in while she was fighting with Cal but she took care of him with ease by breaking his neck. She was just glad that neither Sam or Dean saw it go down. She didn’t hesitate to do it. It was like back before the slayers were created. She had killed without hesitation and part of that was prompted by her experiences in the place where the fires burn hotter and colder than any mortal could imagine.

Brushing that aside, she focused on Cal who was back on his feet and had found his weapon. She knew that one well. Cal always had a fascination for different styles of blades no matter how impractical they could be. This was his favorite, a Saracen sword sharpened to a deadly edge. He was good wielding it too and she was unarmed.

Angela never thought that she would need a blade but she had Absolution to use. She had purposely left it in the cabin telling Dean to use it if he felt it necessary. Obviously he was content with using his hands and feet and it didn’t help that Silas was preventing him from getting a weapon. She wouldn’t interfere unless he wanted her to. Angela knew that the Winchesters had their pride too and she wasn’t going to do anything to bring damage to that.

“So what now love? Are we to be two adversaries locked in an epic battle until judgment day for the both of us?”

Angela narrowed her eyes and replied with a wry grin, “Or you could surrender the antidote.”

Cal snorted and swung his sword at her in a wide swoop. In the midst of all the swinging, he knocked over the place were Absolution was. Angela saw it clank on the ground and realized that she was going to have to take a dive to get it. She gave a short war whoop and flipped forward in the general direction of the sword.

She didn’t go for it right away since Cal was on her heels. She grabbed the next best thing: what once was a hat hanger. She twirled it like a staff and used it to block the swings that Cal sent her way. She grinned widely remembering when she first learned to fight. It also brought back memories from Grant. Staff fighting was the first weapon she had trained with. She hadn’t killed anything then with the staff. That was until she was shown how to do it.

She swung her staff hard and cuffed Cal on the side of the head to send him flying. He landed hard in the wall knocking more of the old monkey’s things over. “Give it up Cal. Do yourself a favor and surrender what I want. Then I will let this go and ewe won’t have a need for this conversation ever again.”

Cal laughed as he got to his feet. He took a swing and severed her staff in half. “I don’t think so love.” He pulled out the vial. “You seem to forget that I hold the leverage here. Perhaps you should be the one to surrender and maybe I will be merciful and give Sammy boy a quick death and maybe the same for his traitorous brother. Either way, they will die and you will be left with the feeling that you weren’t able to stop them.”

Angela narrowed her eyes as an unspeakable rage began to filter through. Everything, all the crap that she had put up with was bubbling to the surface. It was composed mostly of the fact that every time she reached out, it was taken from her. She could feel her eye teeth elongate in her mouth and more likely her eyes were fierce glowing orbs. She watched as Cal taunted her with the vial.

Cal watched the expression on her face. He grinned that he got her into a rage. This would make it all the more fun. “Did I touch a nerve? What do you care for humans anyhow? They are nothing but ingrates when you rescue them. Even the eldest brother practically threw you out.”

Angela twirled the two halves and launched herself at Cal. They fought until he knocked her back into the wall. She countered when she placed her legs underneath and paused on the wall in a squatting position. She pushed off with her legs and soared through the air. She landed on the ground close where she last saw Absolution. It wasn’t there and she looked around quickly. She moved at the last second, rolling out of the way just as Cal’s sword struck the floor.

Taking the half of the staff that Cal had broken, Angela threw it as she would a knife and it struck true. It hit Cal’s wrist causing him to cry out but he didn’t release the sword. That didn’t matter though. She had weakened it enough so that if she hit it again, he would drop it and they would be on even ground. Slowly a plan began to form in her min how she would be able to get the vial away.

Cal cursed when the stick struck his wrist. He could tell that she broke a couple of the wrist bones with that strike. He glared at her and backed up a ways while picking up the stick and switched his sword to his other wrist. He had trained to use both hands in sword fighting ever since she broke his wrist during a training session. She was the one who suggested it! So Cal had no problem switching since his sword was pretty heavy. He led off with the broken staff and swung at her and followed through with his sword and then the staff again. He knew she would duck the first two and block the last one. The last one would be a surprise.

Angela watched as he swung at her. She remembered this move before. Cal was relying on the fact that she would follow through as she used to during training thinking that she had forgotten. The problem with living that long was that you tended to remember quite a bit but it had its benefits. She ducked the first swing and popped back up and with a deft block she popped the sword out of his left hand. She remembered that he wasn’t as strong with his left as he was with his right. She was prepared to block the third but it came under her guard and clouted her on the side.

Stumbling back to recover, she tripped over something and fell backwards. She landed hard and the back of her head collided with a sharp edge. It stung like hell but the adrenaline coursing through lessened it as she rubbed her head and scooted back, drawing up her knees. She was stopped from moving when the sharp end of a staff was pointed at her. She looked up to see Cal grinning.

Even with a broken wrist Cal knew he could get enough leverage to plunge the stake into her heart. He knew of her kind. If she was injured enough, she would bleed out and die. He would win. He grinned at her.

“Make sure you don’t miss,” Angela said with a defiant look in her eyes. She had fast enough reflexes and she would be able to get out of it. She just had to wait for it.

Cal grinned at her still and said, “I won’t. A shame that such a beautiful heart must be run through. Good bye love.”

“You know what they say about vendettas: they don’t end even beyond the grave.”

“But mine ends here.” Cal raised his arms to thrust the spear in when suddenly he was tackled and knocked down.

“You mess with her… you mess with me and my brother.”

Cal looked up to see the abomination teetering on his feet. He was surprised that he was even on his feet. The poison should have had him pretty much comatose by now. To see him on his feet and fairly coherent to what was going on was rather unexpected. The old monk said that strongest ones could take down the ones who were like tanks and this abomination was pretty big and strong. What Cal didn’t understand was that there was a factor that the old monk knew and had observed that most never figured into and that was the strength of will. Cal slowly stood up and replied, “So you are willing to stand by the traitor. Is she somewhat your savior?”

The abomination brought up a blade. Cal recognized it as her blade. That had him thoroughly confused. He had seen men die just because they touched it. It gave credence to the fact that it could only be touched by her. That was a contradiction in of itself since it was a sword that would be wielded by a soldier of God who would bring absolution to all who sought it. Cal thought it a disgrace that she was wielding it since she was a half breed and she had spilled blood during her life. To see it in the hands of an abomination had Cal snarl in anger as the abomination spoke, “She is a friend… worth saving.” He took a swing.

****

Sarah looked at the body on the ground. She was still reeling from the events happening but it was eclipsed by the fact that Jules was alive. He joined her now and he said, “One got away.”

Sarah glanced down at the body and then at Jules, “We can track him later. Right now there is a person who needs the cure for the poison I stuck him with.” She felt the guilt starting to pour through her.

“Then let us go to the cabin. The old monk would be there now as well.”

“He’s alive?” Sarah looked at him incredulously.

Jules nodded as he started towards the cabin. Sarah followed suit while keeping pace with him. He replied, “Cal had me kill him. I let him go and told him that he should leave this place and find another.”

“So all this time you were trying to put an end to the renegades? What about those missions… you were sent to do?”

“Oh they ‘died’ and living happily back in hiding. They were the ones we could save and hide again from the demon’s presence. It has had him pissed but lately he seems pleased about something and I think it has to do with this last one.” He looked at Sarah who was deep in thought. She had a lot to work through just like him and if she gave up the blood entirely, it would be going through hell before it got any better. He was willing to go through it with her since he wanted to be rid of it. He wouldn’t judge her though if she wanted to continue but as the originals knew it.

They continued on until they got to cabin. Jules motioned for Sarah to stay behind him as he peeked through the window. He could see that it was just Cal and the original. It looked like she was taunting him with something. He looked at Sarah and said, “I think she has it handled.”

****

Angela had been caught off guard when Cal was knocked off his feet by a barreling body. At first she thought it was Dean but when he stood up, she recognized that it was Sam. She did a double take to make sure that she saw correctly. She wasn’t hallucinating. That was Sam and he was standing up for her just like he always did. He called her a friend and that she was worth saving.

It produced a sensation that wasn’t unfamiliar. The last time she felt that way was when Mary called her a friend despite what she was. She snapped out of it and jumped to her feet. She knew how to get what she wanted and end this. When Cal sent Sam flying, she was on him with a tackle. She expected him to push her off and she grinned at him as she sprang away.

“What are you grinning about? I have you at my mercy.”

Angela held up the vial and replied, “You mean this? Not anymore.”

What happened next was more like a game of keep away as Angela kept out of the reach of Cal holding the vial of antitoxin in her hand in a firmly clenched fist. At some point Cal managed to get his sword back and started swinging at her wildly. She dodged as was her talent until she heard her name being called and saw Absolution fly at her.

She ran and leapt over a fallen piece of furniture and caught it in midair just in time to block a strike. She whirled around and twirled Absolution until she held it behind her back with the tip pointed up. She took a tentative step back and waited. She kept her hand clenched on the vial. Now it was time to end this.

Cal attacked first. She whipped Absolution around and countered. She put a surge of energy in her body and attacked. It threw Cal off since she always gauged the attack first and defended until the opponent was weakened. Not this time. She continued forward. She watched as Cal backed up and looked at her. The look was pure rage as he charged forward crying out that he was not going to lose, not to her.

Angela charged at the same time and pushed off with her feet. It was like slow motion as she flew through the air and swung Absolution. It struck true just as she said, “May you find absolution,” and Cal’s was severed.

She didn’t even looked as she landed but stumbled through the door and crashed on the bed with a rather stunned expression and rolled over. She stared up at the ceiling until it registered that she was next to someone on her right. She sat up and realizing it was Sam she pushed Absolution aside and managed to unclench her fingers and open the vial. She was grateful that Dean held his head up as she managed to coax the antitoxin down.

The adrenaline started to wear off and the vial was empty. Angela flopped back down and started taking long deep breaths of air. It calmed her enough to hear Dean say, “Nice move Angie.”

Angela let out a slight chuckle staring up at the ceiling. “It’s not easy saving your asses.”

“Yeah but you do it real good,” Dean replied from the other side of Sam. Looking out the window he saw the sun come out. He said, “I wonder how long before a store opens for food.”

“A few hours,” Angela replied as she closed her eyes to sleep, “And you owe me a new pair of boots.”

“Next payday,” Dean replied closing his eyes to sleep.

“Nice to see you two getting along,” Sam’s voice entered. “Should I alert the media?”

Angela opened her eyes and looked over at Dean and they both said with a smirk on their faces, “Shut up Sam.” They closed their eyes to take a long deserved rest secure that no one was going to bother them. Later they would find that someone had taken care of the bodies and a note wishing them luck on their travels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for Souls Ameliorated. Thank you for your support. Any and all comments are welcome and stay tuned for Chronicles Season 1 finale: All Hell Breaks Loose and Then Some.


End file.
